Desde Mi Cielo
by Adele Melody
Summary: 243 años pasaron desde la antigua guerra contra Hades, ahora solo pasaran 243 días, para que la maldad vuelva a este mundo, Shun tendrá una desición que tomar, sorpresas, ¿ Vuelven a la vida? al parecer muchas cosas cambiaran, ya que nadie se percato de la emperatriz, Persefoné...
1. Un Cuento sin final

**KONICHIWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

**OK, OK, BUENO ES LA PRIMERA ES QUE ME ASOMO A LOS FOROS DE SAINT SEIYA, JIJIJIJI, Y PS SIEMPRE ME HA FASCINADO, ESLAPRIMERA SERIE QUE VI, JIJIJI, Y BUENO AHORA QUE HAY NOVEDADES, PUES SE ME OCURRIO ESTA HISTORIA… JAJAJA AVER QUE OPONAN, ¿MERECE SEGUIR AQUÍ O MEJOR LA BORRO? TOD ME LLAMAN *MeLoDy*, ASI ME IDENTIFICO Y A VER QUE OPINAN DE ESTA NUEVA AVENTURA DE MIS BRONCEADOS FAVORITOS…**

"_**En una historia es triste ver su final…**_

_**Pero es más triste descubrir que una historia**_

…_**no tuvo final…"**_

***MeLoDy***

**A LEER:**

Todo paso demasiado rápido, no dio tiempo ni siquiera de asimilarla, el final llego y no fue feliz…

Eran las 6 de la tarde, el sol se oculta, y el ocaso iluminada toda la ciudad de Tokio, en una mansión cuatro caballeros una jovencita y una amazona estaba reunidos, nada fue lo mismo, nada lo será, fueron compañeros, hermanos, familia, y ahora que falta uno todo lo que habían vivido se perdió.

June, sin decirle nada a nadie sube, quería estar cerca de algo suyo, algo que la hiciera recordarlo, los 5 restantes solo la ven subir ya habían pasado 5 días, mas ara sanar está herida, una vida no es suficiente para curarla…

Camina lentamente, le da miedo, pero al mismo tiempo quiere, es complicado, pero sigue firme en su decisión…

Llega a la segunda puerta, del segundo piso, la abre despacio y encuentra la habitación tal y como él la había dejado, no hay mucho aunque es muy espaciosa, una marquesa, un closet y una cama, solo es estaba ahí.

La amazona entra despacio, cuidando sus pasos, no quería hacer que su esencia se perdiera aunque no lo quiera las lágrimas traicioneras caen por su rostro, le duele, ya que le prometió que no lloraría más… sabe que lo está traicionando, pero necesitaba llorar.

Camina despacio, memorizando entre sus dedos la superficie de la cama, esa cama en la cual se despidió de Shun…

En este tiempo, nadie había movido nada, ni el mismo Ikki lo había hecho, pero ella necesitaba desahogarse, no quería hacerlo, el mismo hun se lo había pedido antes de su muerte, pero el dolor, la agonía, el sufrimiento eran demasiados.

Cerca de la cama, sus rodillas empiezan a temblar, finalmente sus piernas ya no las sostienen y cae.

Se apoya en ella, sus brazos y cabeza caen sobre ella, sentía tanta impotencia de no poder hacer nada, así que dejo que su corazón demostrara lo que sentía.

Ella llora hasta que las lágrimas no fueron suficientes ara calmar su dolor, tenía que sacarlo, tenía que llorar…

Sus manos apresan las sabanas, las jalan, y las pega a su rostro, tratando de sentir el aroma del caballero de Andrómeda cerca he imaginar que lo estaba volviendo a sentir.

Que daría solo por verlo una vez más, que daría solo por escuchar su voz, lo amaba y todo por tonta no lo supo aprovechar.

Necesitaba una segunda oportunidad, más sabia a la perfección que no la tendría…

-Shun…- susurró ahogado, pero necesitaba expresarlo más.

-Shun- vuelve a decir, esta vez no solo jalando la sabana sino también con ellas las almohadas, las fundas todo sobre la cama.

-¡Shun!- dice más fuerte, ahora jalando las almohadas para cubrirse el rostro

-¡Shun!- más fuerte

-¡SHUN!-grita, pero rápidamente lo ahoga en las almohadas. Respira entre cortado.

-¡SHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUNNNN!-Ese grito fue desgarrador ahora sí, que le valía un quijote quien la oyera, necesitaba desahogarse, demostrara su dolor, lo mucho que lo amaba, tenía que llamarlo, ¿tal vez si gritaba mas fuerte? No, no importaba cuanto lo hiciera, el jamás le escucharía.

…

Abajo, los chicos oyen sus gritos de desesperación, y con cada grito es una daga para ellos también, no supieron apoyar a su amigo, su hermano, su familia.

Shiryu, que estaba sentado con una pierna cruzada, y los brazos de la misma forma, al oír los gritos, su conciencia le reprocha, pudo ayudarlo y no lo hizo, tomo el camino fácil, él, una infinidad de veces lo hizo, Shun jamás lo hubiera dudado, era el más centrado aparte del dragón, un amigo indispensable se fue y el pudiendo, no lo ayudo.

Aprieta sus puños, arruga su ceño, siente un nudo en la garganta y una lágrima traicionera sale a pasear por su rostro.

Hyoga, este estaba apoyado sobre la mesa, y al escuchar la desesperación de june, sus lágrimas también fluyeron, se supone que era llamado el mejor amigo del caballero de Andrómeda, ya que el cisne siempre estuvo en deuda con el desde que por poco pierde la vida en la casa de libra, pero descubrió que Shun es de esos amigos que ya no hay, y ahora que era su turno, no lo ayudo.

De impotencia el cisne, somata la mesa con su mano derecha con su puño cerrado…

-¿Por qué a él?- pregunta el cisne con notoria rabia en su oz…-¿Qué hizo? Y nosotros puros idiotas, no pudimos ayudar a nuestro amigo, luchamos siempre por el nombre del amor y la amistad, más en este momento de prueba no pudimos… NO…-se corrige cerrando fuertemente los ojos, dejando que las lágrimas fluyeran con más rapidez por su rostro -no quisimos ayudarlo-

Seiya que se encontraba recostado en la pared, al ver la cara de sus amigos, y al oír los gritos de June, también la conciencia es parte del episodio de caballero Pegaso, Shun fue un amigo incondicional, que de pequeño varias veces sufrió sus castigos y ahorita en las batallas varias veces se sacrificó por el sin pedirle o reprocharle nasa a cambio… su mejor amigo sufrió y nada hizo por ayudarlo

Ikki, el hermano mayor de Andrómeda no pudo con ese episodio de dolo, así que no lo pensó dos veces y salió de esa mansión que lo atorzonaba, que le traía malos recuerdos y que tenía la esencia de su dulce hermano

Él se encontraba viendo por la ventana, así que no tuvo que despedirse ni nada, solo avanzo y se fue azotando la puerta, dejando a los caballeros y a la princesa, en una tremenda soledad.

Hyoga, el amigo as cercano del caballero de Andrómeda seguían en la misma posición lamentándose lo que ya no se puede arreglar…

-creo que deberíamos dejarlo en el pasado- dice Shiryu llamando la atención de los presentes.

-¿Qué?- pregunta incrédulo Seiya- quieres que olvidemos que alguna vez existió Shun, ¿acaso tú no eras su amigo?-

-no es eso Seiya, entiéndeme…-pero ya no pudo terminar-

-¿entender que Shiryu? ¿Qué Shun no significo nada para ti?, que solo era un chico más y no nuestro hermano- Seiya estaba dolido por las palabras del dragón.

-NO ES ESO- grita, al mismo tiempo que se levantaba del sillón y se dirige rápidamente a la ventana por donde estaba hace un momento viendo el fénix… también las lágrimas forman parte de su capítulo.-Shun es un amigo que jamás se podrá olvidar, pero creo que estaríamos manchando su memoria, si lo recordamos entre lamento, él era alguien que siempre mostraba su sonrisa, para vernos mejorar- y los voltea a ver dándose cuenta que el cisne también lo miraba-el con tal de vernos bien, fue capaz de todo, y nosotros con llanto lo único que haríamos, es ensuciar su recuerdo-

Los tres sabían que tenía razón…

-tienes razón Shiryu- por primera vez habla la princesa Athena- pero en estos momento lo más adecuado sería desahogarnos, la muerte es algo que no se puede sobre llevar fácilmente- dice también cristalizándose los ojos- todo esto nos duele, y creo que si Shun estuviera aquí, creo que entendería que tiene que darnos un poco de tiempo…-

Tanto el dragón, como los otros dos comprenden la frase de Saori, y poco a poco las figuras levantan la vista, en dirección al cuarto donde se encontraba June, ya no se oían lo gritos, pero aun los sollozos, que suerte.

Ella puede hacer lo que los caballeros desean, llorar y expresar sus sentimientos abiertamente, así como ellos muchas veces lo desearon, pero no pudieron.

…

En la octava prisión Guidecca:

-Oda-

-si mi señora Perséfone- contesta la fie sirviente de la emperatriz del inframundo.

-¿Dónde se encuentra?-

-¿Quién? Mi señora-

-¿Quién más?, SHUN, remarca el nombre del caballero

-en los Elíseos, mi señora-

-bien, llama a Radamanthys, Minos, y Aiacos-

-¿quiere a los tres jueces del infierno al mismo tiempo?-

- sí, ¿algún problema?- responde la emperatriz sentada en el trono de Hades.

-bueno es que ellos…- responde con temor.

-SI PANDORA PODIA Y NO SIENDO NADA DE HADES YO CON MAS RAZON TENGO DERECHO A LLAMARLES CUANDO SE ME DE A GANA- responde ofendida

-si, si mi señora- responde la criada, ya que con solo ver la belleza de Perséfone es también ver el terrible miedo que inspira. Estaba a punto de ir a buscarlos cuando-disculpe, no se molesta si le pregunto ¿Qué planea hacer?-

Perséfone responde- acabar con todo-

Continuara…

**BUENO QUE LES PARECE, JIJI, SI SE QUE COMIENZA RARO, PERO SI LES GUSTA MAS ADELANTE TODO SE ENTENDERA, SE PUEDE DECIR QUE ESTE ES LA INTRO, JIJI, BUENO QUE OPINAN, Y SIEMPRE SE ME SOBA EL CABLE PONERLO, PERO NINGUN PERSONAJE ME PERTENECE, TODO ES OBRA DE MASAMI KURUMADA…**

**OK, PLIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIISSS UN RWV… (BUENO SI LES GUSTO)**

***MeLoDy***


	2. El Despertar de la Emperatriz

**KONICHIWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

**BUENO PRIMEO QUIERO PEDIRLES DISCULPAS POR LA TARDANZA, SOLO QUE FINJENSE QUE ME ENFERME DE UNA GRAN CONJUNTIVITIS, Y PS TENIA QUE ALEJARME DE LA COMPU, PERO ESO ME DI TIEMPO DE SEGUIR PENSANDO EN ESTA HISTORIA, AHOR YA ESTOY MEJOR, Y AHORA SI…**

"_**no todos los cuentos comienzan igual,**_

_**Pero terminan parecido… FIN"**_

***MeLoDy***

**A LEER:**

_**ODA POV**_

Me pareció extraño que la señora Perséfone quisiera a los tres jueces al mismo tiempo, especialmente de la forma en que me pidió que los llamara, así que me no pude aguantar las ganas de preguntarle, la verdad ella y yo se puede decir que éramos más que Señora y empleada, pero después de lo sucedido cambio bastante…

-disculpe, no se molesta si le pregunto ¿Qué planea hacer?-

-acabar con todo-

-si, bueno, ya regreso- y me di la vuela para salir en busca de los espectros

Mientras camino por del inframundo me pongo a pensar, que todo esto fue culpa del destino, ya que todos fueron víctimas, especialmente la Señora Perséfone, y el Joven Shun… si tan solo nada hubiera pasado…

…

…

**6 meses después de la guerra santa contra hades… 2 meses y medio antes de la muerte de Shun…**

La señora Perséfone había despertado después de un largo descanso que el mismo señor hades le había hecho, él la amaba mucho… y por eso con ayuda de la bruja Hécate la puso a dormir, justamente debajo de su cuerpo en los campo Elíseos, estaba la emperatriz.

Si había algo que hades amaba más en este mundo, incluso más que su propio cuerpo, era la señora Perséfone. Y el miedo de que le pudieran hacer daño, era lo que lo llevo a eso.

Debajo de su cuerpo, había una especie de recamara, en donde descansaba la señora, por eso, el templo principal de lo campo Elíseos, era tan celosamente cuidado por el amo, porque también cuidaba a la señora. Su único y puro amor…

_**FIN ODA POV**_

6 mese habían pasado, y la señora Perséfone abre sus ojos, su cosmo es tan grande como el del mismo Hades, así que con usar un poco de él, quita todo escombro de los templos desechos de ese campo sagrado.

Se levanta poco a poco, ya que siente su cuerpo un poco entumido, rígido.

Con un poco de su fuerza se levanta, hasta que queda totalmente de pie, parpadea un par de veces.

Es una señora de una increíble belleza, de unos 1 metro con 64 centímetro de altura, con un increíble porte, y elegancia, sus ojos con grandes y de color violeta oscuro, su cabello es muy largo, tipo ondulado, de color violeta pero este de violeta claro, lo tenía amarrado en una coleta alta, y le llegaba hasta las rodillas. Sus labios eran delgados y delicados, de color rosa y de piel blanca.

Lleva puesto un vestido color negro, muy largo, que le hace notar su excelente curvilínea figura, su corte de cuello es estivo "V" que se unían por tirantes, que de ellos caen como un tipo de manga abierta por sus hombros hasta los brazos.

El vestido llevaba un cinturón, plateado, que se unía con el fin del corte en "V" (casi así solo que en vertical) y en la parte baja del vestido, había un corte que dejaba a la vista la mitad de su pierna derecha.

Usaba uno tacones también de color negro que le daba como 3 centímetros más de altura, lleva puesto un collas que es justo del ancho de su cuello, como estilo a enredadera de plata, al igual que unas pulseras grandes del mismo estilo, en su mano derecha, llevaba una sortija, con un diamante con la forma de la letra "P", y con unos pendientes en sus orejas del mismo estilo que el collas y las pulseras.

Parpadea un par de veces para aclaras su vista:

-¿Dónde estoy?- se pregunta, ya que no reconocía el lugar, todo estaba en escombros ruinas, los verdes campos, ahora estaban crises, las flores muertas, todo hecho un caos.

Camina con cuidado, volteando su cabeza de lado a lado, hasta que llega a un pilar que no fue destruido y posa su mano para acariciarlo, y reconoce de que templo era.

-¿el templo de Tánatos?, ¿eso, eso quiere decir que…?- abre sus ojos con incredulidad, -los Campos Elíseos- dice viendo que el lugar más hermoso de todo el universo estaba hecho pedazos. -¿Qué sucedió?-

La duda estaba es todo su ser, estaba sola, y el lugar que se convirtió en su hogar estaba destrozado, y ella no sabía nada.

Sigue avanzando y llega hasta el centro de ese "paraíso" para ver mejor todo. Destrozado, gris, nada como el paraíso que siempre había sido.

Pero en ese momento su cosmo capta algo, así que sigue avanzando hasta llegar a la entrada, siente poderosos cosmos, así que ella siendo una deidad puede cruzar libremente la dimensión que separaba los Campos el resto del inframundo.

-¡El Muro de los Lamentos!- cuando ve semejante túnel-¿pero qué…?- mientras más caminaba, mientras más veía, se sorprendía mas, empieza a respirar agitado, asustada, ¿Cómo su reino pudo ser destruido así? Y sobre todo ¿por quién?

Se apoya en la pared improvisada del túnel y avanza voltea a la derecha y ve un rosario y lo que parece haber sido un vestido, le da un tipo de escalofrió, así que prefiere seguir, a las orilla del túnel, ve 3 armaduras, que parecen ser, no, son de espectro, no entiende.

De repente vuelve a sentir esos poderosos cosmos, voltea a ver de dónde venía, pero igual no ve nada. Sigue avanzando hasta que se topa por las grandes gradas hasta la octava prisión.

De la nada un nudo en su garganta se apodera de ella. –Hades- y avanza lo más rápido que puede y lo que encuentra también la deja sin aliento, toda la sala se encuentra totalmente destruida, tanto o más que los mismo Elíseos.

-¿pero qué demonios pasó aquí?-

Y se lleva una mano a la boca, y avanza hasta posarse detrás del trono de Hades, ve con detenimiento todo.

Las cortinas desgarradas, los pilares destruidos, escombros por todos lados, incluso un tridente clavado en el piso.

-¿Qué paso…? ¿QUE LE PASO A MI REINO?-

…

…

En una parte de la Luna:

Sentada en algo que parecía ser un enorme reloj, estaba sentada una pequeña bruja mirando hacia la tierra, ese lugar que mucho desean poseer. En un momento siente un terrible cosmo proveniente del terreno del inframundo.

-ya despertó la Señora Perséfone, esto será un problema- dice al viento la pequeña bruja Hécate. Estaba a punto de irse cuando…

-Hécate-

-huy "vienen los problemas" ¿si?- y voltea a ver a la más grande autoridad de la luna, la más fiel de las sirvientes de la deidad "Artemisa"

-la señora exige tu presencia-

-huy, de acuerdo- y de un movimiento ya se encontraba enfrente del trono de Artemisa-¿me llamaba señora?-

La emperatriz de la luna se encontraba sentada en su trono, sin su armadura viendo detenidamente lo que parecía ser el cielo-¿sentiste ese cosmo?-

-sí, mi señora, la hija de Hera y Zeus ha despertado nuevamente-

-mjm, ¿y?-

-y…- dice empezando a jugar con su cabello-esto traerá nuevo problemas, creo…-

-alguien más sabe de esto…-

-no mi señora, ni el Joven apolo, ni la misma Athena saben que su media hermana ha despertado…-

-bien, Hades te pidió hacerte cargo de ella, ahora yo te ordeno que termines con tu trabajo, despierta a Oda de su sueño, ella sabrá que hacer…- y al decir esto la deidad se levanta de su trono he ingresa por detrás de unas cortinas, dejando a la brujita en serios problemas.

-oda- susurra Hécate- el fiel sirviente de Perséfone, que la siguió hasta el mismo infierno después de que contrajera matrimonio con el más temible dios del olimpo, y que tuve que dormir también, será un gusto verla otra vez-

La bruja se dirige a un desolado territorio del reino lunar, en el cual estaba Oda, se puede decir que si estaba enterrada, así que la bruja se agacha y con su mano derecha la posa en la tumba.

-Oda, ya es hora- y de la nada la tumba se empieza a abrir, de la cual sale una señora que se miraba de uno 45 años, la cual tiene la misma reacción de Perséfone.

-¿Hécate?-

-sí, soy yo-

-¿pero…?-

-quiero disculparme, tuve que hacerlo, pero ahora ella te necesita-

-¿ella? ¿Mi niña?-

-si, ya despertó, y te necesita en el inframundo-

-llévame-

-de acuerdo-

Hécate ayuda a salir a Oda de ese lugar, y con un movimiento de su mano la lleva hasta el inframundo, justamente a la puerta del infierno…

-el lugar en donde se pierden las esperanzas…- dice oda con tristeza, recordando como su niña sufrió al momento de separarla de su madre.

- así es…- dice también con un tremendo escalofrió pero…- ¡CUIDADO!- y tiene que bajar la cabeza de Oda, ya que areciera que las almas del inframundo están descontrolada.

-¿Qué fue eso Hécate?-

-son todas las almas del inframundo, como ya no está el cosmo de Hades, ya no hay barreras que detengan las almas en donde pertenecen.- dice agarrando la mano de oda- será mejor que encontremos a la señora Perséfone-

…

…

Sentada en el trono de Hades se encuentra la emperatriz, con la vista perdida, no quería salir, no querría ver, como lo que se tuvo que convertir en su hogar fue destruido, estaba con la espalda recta, viendo directamente para el frente. Poco a poco voltea para ver el trono del que fue su esposo, hasta que alguien la distrajo.

Entrando por la gran puerta esta Hécate, que entra con miedo.

-Hécate- dice Perséfone

-si "como que hoy quieren desgastar mi nombre"-

La emperatriz se pone de pie, y aprieta los puños-fue Athena ¿verdad?- dice abriendo los ojos completamente.

-así es-

-MALDITA SEA- y se pone de pie, colocándose a la par de la silla, posando su mano en el respaldo de la misma, y viendo hacia el lado contrario por donde está la bruja…-ella siempre esta entrometida en mi vida… FUE LA FAVORITA DE MI PADRE ZEUS—los ojos se le empiezan a llenar de lágrimas, y empieza a respirar agitado ¿ella destruyo todo esto sola?- y voltea a ver a Hécate -¡DIME!-

-no, vino con sus caballeros también-

-¿sus caballeros?- dice ya tratando de calmarse-¿y Hades? ¿También pereció?-

-si-

-MALDITA, MALDITA, MALDITA SEAS ATHENAAAA- grita avanzando muy enojada hacia la cortina que separa la octava prisión, de las enormes gradas.

Sube su mano izquierda y toma las cortinas, y las aprieta bastante, cierra sus ojos y voltea el rostro, en eso descubre algo que le llama mucho la atención… un trozo de color verde…

Suelta la cortina, y se agacha, y la toma…

-¿y esto?-dice avanzando y empezando a bajar las gradas de la prisión…

-eso…-

-DIME-

-es del cuerpo del señor Hades…-

-¿cuerpo? – Y aprieta el trozo de tela -¿acaso no Hades tenía su cuerpo escondido en los Elíseos?-

-como usted recordara, en la antigua guerra santa fue Alone, el alma más pura, ahora para esta nueva guerra, también hay un joven que…-

-eso quiere decir que poseyó otro cuerpo-y continua bajando

-si, solo que este lo rechazó antes de poder terminar la guerra, entonces el señor Hades tuvo que utilizar su verdadero cuerpo, y por eso fue…-

-destruido…- y ve con detenimiento el trozo de tela-y termina be bajar las gradas-¿Cómo lo rechazo?- y se coloca en frente de la brujita, viéndola con superioridad, y provocándole miedo.

-al, al parecer el joven tenía mucha fuerza, ya que también era un caballero de la princesa Athena-

-¿Cómo es posible que Hades haya escogido a un caballero como el alma más pura?-

-es que era cierto, nadie pudo comparar su pureza y belleza-

-¿vive aún?-

-si-

En ese instante sienten como las lamas del inframundo se agitan mas Perséfone guarda la calma, pero Hécate se vuelve a asustar-no te preocupes, esto necesita de un gobernante, y mi cosmo es igual al de Hades- y se aleja de la bruja, y camina rumbo a un pilar que tiene hasta el tope, una cabeza de gárgola con la cabeza rajada y posa su mano en ella.

-¿Qué piensa hacer?-

-primero, reconstruir mi reino, y también me gustaría conocer a ese joven-

-¿para qué?-

-la guerra contra Hades termino, Pero la mía acaba de empezar…-

Continuara…

**BUENOOOOOOOOOOOOO, JIJIJIJI, CREO QUE EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO YA APARECERAN MI BRONCEADOS FAVORITOS, Y OBIAMENTE MI QUERIDO SHUN Y DE COMO TIENE QUE VER SHUN & PERSEFONE, Y LA MUIERTE Y TODO ESO, JIJIJIJIJI, BUENO MEJOR NO ADELANTO MAS, CREO QUE SI ME VA BIEN, EL SABADO TENDRE EL OTRO, PERO PARA ESO NECESITO UN RWV ASI QUE PLIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIISSS UN RWV.**

**SAYONARA…**

***MeLoDy***


	3. 6 Meses antes del despertar Lágrimas

**KONICHIWAAAAA w_w…**

**JIJIJ, BUENO, SABEN, EN EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR SE ME OLVIDO RESPONDER UNA PREGUNTITA, PERO AHORITA LO HARE:**

**ESTA SE PUEDE DECIR ES LA CONTINUACION DE LA SAGA DE HADES, PERO TUVE, O MEJOR DICHO SE ME OCURRIO UTILIZAR UN POCO DE LOS PERSONAJES DE "ND", PERO MAS QUE TODO ES LA CONTINUACION DE HADES…**

**BUENO, MEJOR LOS MOLESTO HASTA ABAJO, AHORA MEJOR:**

"_**Tener una segunda oportunidad no es de todos los días,**_

_**El que la aprende a valorar, es aquel que tiene derecho a vivir"**_

***MeLoDy***

**A LEER:**

Hades había sido exterminado, Hades había sido derrotado, ahora si _para siempre_.

Saori se agacha con preocupación, al ver a su santo del Pegaso tirado en el piso con una enorme herida en el corazón, así que coloca sus manos en forma de cruz sombre la herida, y enciende su cosmo.

Los caballeros entienden lo que pretende hacer, así que se ponen alrededor de la princesa y también encienden sus cosmos, y se lo brindan.

El caballero de Pegaso empieza a respirar agitadamente, pero se ve, como poco a poco su herida se empieza a cerrar, lento pero se cierra por completo.

Cuando dicha herida se cierra, su respiración vuelve a la normalidad, pero no reacciona, estaba demasiado débil, así que Ikki y Shun se ofrecen en ayudar a su amigo a salir de ahí.

Lento, pero seguro colocan un brazo sobre cada uno y avanzan aleándose del templo principal de los Elíseos, hasta que llegan hasta donde vuelve a sentir el pasto, ven como todo se derrumba, y la verdad ningún caballero sabia como saldría de ahí, pero Athena si…

Mientras tanto en el santuario…

Los caballeros de bronce que se habían quedado ven con incredulidad como el cielo era despejado, y dejaba a la vista el brillante sol, el llamado "astro rey" brillaba nuevamente sobre su piel, dándole vida a todo lo que se topaba por su paso.

Shaina se levanta del piso, ya que había sido herida por Tánatos, el señor de la muerte, pero sus heridas ya no le importaban en lo más mínimo, lo único que quería era ver de nuevo a su amigo, a su caballero.

Pero la emoción no le cabía en el pecho, así que levanta la cabeza, cerrando sus ojos, y dejando que el viento juegue con sus cabellos, luego los abre para ver detenidamente el cielo azul, y un par de lágrimas recorres su rostro.

Jabu, y los demás también se ponen de pie, y también las lágrimas de felicidad se muestran en sus rostros, en cambio Marín, se queda al lado de la hermana de Seiya, la cual solo la ve y la abraza preguntando por su hermano. La amazona del águila solo la acaricia, dándole esperanza a que su hermano vendrá, pero nadie ese percato de una sombra, de una chica con traje de camaleón, que miraba desde lejos todo…

Un su mano izquierda llevaba su látigo, pero la derecha estaba sobre su pecho tranquilizando a su corazón.

Desde hace tanto tiempo, que no lo miraba, después de su fallido intento de impedirle partida al santuario, se quedó un par de días en el hospital, pero cuando la dieron de alta, los caballeros habían regresado, pero muy mal heridos, no sabía que hacer…

Con sigilo llego a la mansión Kido, y los miraba, pero especialmente al peli verde, el cual dormía recuperándose, ella quería estar con él pero algo se lo impedía, así que hablo con Marín, la cual le consiguió una cabaña a la par de la suya, como la amazona del camaleón no podía regresa a la isla Andrómeda, ahora formaba parte de la corte del santuario.

Marín la mantenía informada, pero igualmente la regañaba, ya que el santo de las cadenas siempre peguntaba, por ella, pero June no podía verlo, se sentía extraña, ahora que él había visto su rostro, en el muelle.

Sabía perfectamente que ya nada podía se igual, así que prácticamente por mes y medio se escondió en el santuario, Shaina la conoce y prácticamente al instante se hicieron buenas amigas ya que compartían lo mismo, sus rostros fueron vistos por unos hombres a los cuales prefirieron amar, mas June, no tenía la misma fuerza de voluntad de Shaina, además ¿Qué pensara Shun de ella? Una duda que no podía salir de su cabeza y esa era la cadena que le impedía ir con él, hasta que la chica de la serpiente le había dicho que los 5 había regresado, por sus nuevas armaduras… ella solo asiente, mas no se atreve a verlo. Conoció a los caballeros que quedaban y también hubo amistad, así que se puede decir que ya tenía una nueva familia, pero igual, su corazón le pertenecía a Shun.

El tiempo que tuvieron libres antes de la batalla de Asgard, Shun la buscaba, mas no la encontraba, cuando fueron las peleas en la tierra de los eternos hielos y en Poseidón, nadie estaba más inquita que la amazona de camaleón, los caballeros dorados que eran los que convivían más con ella y sabía lo que ocurría, en la batalla sentimental de June, mas ninguno tenía derecho a intervenir en ello así que desde ahí, Marín le puso un trabajo muy importante.

Ayudarla a encontrar a la hermana de Seiya, ella acepto ya que Shaina le había prometido ir a busca a Seiya, Shun y los demás, y desde ahí no se había sabido nada mas de ellas en el santuario.

Las amazonas del águila y del camaleón estaban perdidas, mas ellas seguían en busca de Seika, cuando venía de regreso con la chica, oyeron los rumores de la guerra en el santuario contra Hades, las dos apresuraron el paso. Mas June no se atrevió a dar la cara, una gran angustia se apodero de ella, cuando vio el santuario destruido, y pudo sentir el cosmo de Shun extinguirse por un momento. Prefirió quedare sola escondida entre los escombro de Aries…

Marín la comprendió así que avanzo sola con Seiya, hasta que fueron atacado por Tánatos, pero June seguía con el nudo en su garganta y recostada sobre los escombros del templo, estaba ida y llorando. Veía incrédula como la luna cubría todo el sol, pero cuando esta se movió dándole paso al "Astro Rey" una especia de esperanza le vino al cuerpo, así que se pone de pie y ve en dirección hacia los muchachos.

Ve como se ponen de pie, y las brillantes sonrisas forman parte de sus rostros, sabe que todo estará bien, más lo que ve es impresionante…

Una especia de portal se abre enfrente al grupo de caballeros y amazonas, de él sale un cosmo lleno de amor y compasión, y la primera en salir es Athena. Sale con su bellísima armadura.

El grupo de caballeros se queda atónito viendo cómo su princesa había regresado sana y salva.

Pero no venía sola, detrás de ella, venían Shiryu y Hyoga, que lo primero que hicieron fue levantar la vista, y respirar el aire puro, ver el hermoso cielo azul.

Pero 3 amazonas estaba esperando, 2 al caballero de Pegaso, y 1 al de Andrómeda. Y sus deseos fueron cumplidos. Detrás de los caballeros, venia tres sombras más venia.

Ikki, Seiya y Shun.

El segundo movía casi mecánicamente sus piernas, ya que sabemos que el caballero de Pegaso no es alguien fácil de vencer, pero estaba demasiado débil, mucho, más de lo normal, Ikki era el más completo de los tres, ya que Shun también venia desecho, pero él no es de los que dicen:" hey me duele", ahora su prioridad era ayudar a su amigo, aunque ya no aguantara más.

Justamente saliendo el portal detrás de ellos se cierra, y en ese mismo instante las armaduras divinas vuelven a ser las simples armaduras de bronce, pero eso a nadie le importa. A NADIE.

Jabu rápidamente va a ayudar a Shiryu y Nachi a Hyoga, ya que se miraban muy cansados y lo estaban, pero todos esperaron a que Seiya fuese recibido por las personas que más lo querían para ayudar a los otro dos.

June se lleva la mano que tenía en su pecho hacia su boca, un nudo en su estómago se le hizo, estaba realmente feliz, viendo como su caballero había vuelto… pero…

Marín y Shaina empiezan a avanzar para ir en encuentro de Seiya, ya estaban a muy poco de llegar, pero Shun ya no pudo soportar más… estaba totalmente desecho…

Sus piernas ya no lo pudieron sostener más, así que suelta al caballero de Pegaso, y caen, primero de rodillas y finalmente cae.

Ikki al sentir que su hermano cae lo único que le es posible hacer es sostener a Seiya para que el también o cayera.

-¡SHUN!- dice Athena al ver como su caballero se desploma frente a sus ojos, así que se intenta agachar para ver como esta, pero…

June que miraba la reunión, abre sus ojos a mas no poder, ve como Shun cae estrepitosamente al suelo, así que importándole poco lo que había hecho en el pasado para evitarlo, corre. Muchas imágenes le vuelven a la mente, de las cuales Shun salía muy herido, pero lo que mas la hacía correr era el tremendo amor que sentía por el…

Si, amor.

-¡SHUUUN¡- grita, Athena oye, y al levantar la vista, recuerda cuando la conoció, Shun la cargaba de manera nupcial, solo que esta vez traía su máscara puesta, siente el cosmo de la chica de camaleón muy fuerte, así que prefiere no ir con su caballero, esa reunión seria especial. Retrocede unos pasos… y…

La amazona de camaleón corre con todas sus fuerzas. Saltando los escombros que le impedían el paso, su corazón palpitaba de manera descomunal, lo único que tenía en mente, era ir con él, ir y abrazarlo.

-Shun- dice agitadamente, los caballeros de bronce le abren el paso, Marín mueve a Seika del camino, ya que el tiempo que lleva conociendo a June, sabe que es una chica "especial".

La amazona corre, y pasa por los chicos, y cae tremendamente al suelo, raspándose las rodillas, y "gatea" hasta colocarse al lado de Shun…

Saori, Ikki, Shiryu y Hyoga no le quitan la vista de encima a la pareja…

June no sabe realmente que hacer, el santo de Andrómeda estaba boca abajo, y solo con verlo, se puede dar cuenta que estaba muy mal herido. Su corazón late con des frenesí, su respiración estaba totalmente agitada, y sus ojos derramaban lagrimas sin control. Aunque no se le vieran ya que llevaba la marcara puesta, por su cuello si eran visibles.

Suelta el látigo que traía, y pos sus manos en los brazos del joven, se apoya un poco en sus rodilla, y lo levanta, se inca en el proceso y lo coloca en sus rodilla. Lo que ve la desarma, jamás lo había visto tan demacrado…

Lo recuesta y con cuidado quita todo el polvo que tenía un su rostro, tenía los ojos cerrados y la boca entre abierta, respiraba muy débilmente, y su cosmo estaba desapareciendo.

-Shun, Shun despierta, por favor…- dice casi en un susurro inaudible, más el santo de Andrómeda no le respondía, una de sus manos la coloca en el rostro de chico, y a otra la utiliza para subir una de las manos del caballero y posarla pobre su pecho (el del santo), y lo vuelve a llamar:

-Shun, despierta, por favor…- retoma un poco de aire, y dice- resiste, por favor, no me dejes…- y poco a poco empieza a encender su cosmo, trata de calentar al caballero. ¿Tal vez esta sería una bueno forma de llamarlo?

Ninguno de los presentes se mueve, nada más que Marín y Seika que se dirigen donde Shaina que ya tenía al caballero de Pegaso en sus brazos e hincados en el suelo, las dos hacen lo mismo, pero inmediatamente vuelven a ver a la pareja.

June sigue encendiendo su cosmo lentamente, y tampoco deja de llorar…

_-¿Qué es esto?-_se pregunta el caballero de Andrómeda-_¿este cosmo? Lo conozco a la perfección…-_el santo de Andrómeda se estaba dejando vencer, estaba muy cansado, y no solo por la pelea, sino que ya estaba harto de pelear. Pero -_¿Será ella? ¿Realmente será ella?- _la chica la cual estaba buscando tan desesperadamente, su compañera de entrenamiento. ¿Esa chica?

Esa chica que poco a poco y en silencio se fue ganando su corazón, y que la necesitaba de una manera desesperante… esa chica…

June estaba aun con su cosmo encendido, pero su corazón se ahogaba en una angustia interminable, no despertaba, el cosmo del caballero de Andrómeda estaba desapareciendo, no sabe que hacer… no quiera perderlo… no podía…no…

-Shun- lo vuelve a llamar, solo que un nudo en la garganta, la respiración se le entre cortaba a la chica. La angustia y desesperación la iban matando… no sabía que hacer

Poco a poco se va encorvando, y suelta el rostro del caballero y junta las dos en la mano del caballero y la levanta hasta colocarlas en donde se hallaba su boca, pero estaba cubierta por ese frio trozo de metal, su cosmo ya no se sentía…

-_¿Shun acaso tu…?- _el hermano de Andrómeda, Fénix, miraba incrédulo, su hermano había ¿muerto?-

Pero…

-Shun- dice la amazona, al sentir como el caballero de las cadenas apretaba sus manos, y empezaba a mover la cabeza -¡Shun!- la alegría la invadía de pies a cabeza…

El caballero empieza a girar la cabeza hasta donde sentía el cuerpo de la chica, y con algo de dificultad abre sus ojos.

-Ju…June…- dice el caballero, y parpadea un par de veces, tratando de aclarar su vista, sus ojos no podía estarlo engañando, después de tanto tiempo, la veía, si era una broma era de muy mal gusto. Respiraba con dificultad, así que por eso abre su boca, tratando de esa forma obtener más aire.

-s…s…si- Shun- responde la amazona.

A Shun se le empiezan a llenar los ojos de lágrimas, cuanto la extrañaba, y ahora estaba ahí, si era un sueño no quería despertar.

Con dificultad, la mano que tenía libre, la levanta hasta colocarla, en el rostro de la chica, ella suelta también una de sus mano para colocarla sobre la del caballero, pero ella quería sentirlo más, y ese estorboso metal no se lo permitía.

Así que ella, suelta una de las manos de Shun (la que tenía agarrada en su pecho) y con la otra aleja la mano que tenía en su rostro… y…

-no…- susurra Marín y trata de impedirlo, pero… Shaina la detiene…-

-déjala… ya no hay nada que se lo impida- Marín voltea a ver a la chica de cabellos verdes, y como tampoco traía mascara puesta, puede ver en sus ojos una gran melancolía en esa escena, ya que la amazona de la cobra, JAMAS le correspondería su amor…

La amazona del águila vuelve a tomar asiento para ver mejor la función…

June con cuidado ve da desprendiendo de la máscara, hasta que le deja a la vista sus hermosos zafiros a Shun…

Esmeraldas y zafiros, dos pares de hermosas joyas se ven, ambos tenían los ojos hincados, pero también radiaban felicidad, june vuelve a colocar la mano de Shun en su rostro, ahora todo estaba mucho mejor…

Lágrimas de alegría vuelve a caer por los ojos de June, asique Shun con su pulgar trata de lambiarlas, hasta que algo extraño _**"LES" **_ pasa.

La sonrisa y las lágrimas de ambos desaparece, y se fijan en los ojos del otro… es algo extraño, están como hipnotizados, uno contra el otro, zafiros contra esmeraldas…

June traga saliva, ya que tiene deseos de…

Pero estaba prohibido, ¿o no?

Shun, respira tratando de calmarse, ya que tiene deseos de…

Pero estaba prohibido, ¿o no?

Poco a poco la mano de Shun abandona el rostro de June, para colocarlo en su cuello, ella solo baja su mano por el brazo de Shun. El peli verde _parece que la está jalando_ y _casualmente la rubia no pone resistencia…_

Shiryu, Hyoga e Ikki, miran sorprendidos, y Saori solo se ríe, pelean por el amor y la amistad ¿no? Entonces…

Shun hace un esfuerzo por levantarse un poco con la mano que tiene libre, y June_ sigue avanzando sola_.

-pero…- dice Hyoga, _pero_ Athena lo detiene estirando su brazo

-_pero…_-continua ellasolamente dejando la frase a la mitad.

Poco a poco al distancia entre June y Shun se va acortando, se van acercando. June con cuidado va sacando las rodillas debajo de la cabeza de Shun, y coloca su mano en el cuello de este, ya que la posición no era muy cómoda que digamos.

Los rostros se van acercando, los labios se van entre abriendo…

Hasta que la distancia… _desapareció_

Los labios se rozan, pero June, no podía más, el nudo en el estómago la mataba, la alegría de tener a Shun era infinita, la verdad ya no le importaba si después de eso la linchaba, la ejecutaban lo único que le interesaba era… besarlo… (Y el otro no de opuso -')

Hasta que finalmente se abalanza, atrapando los labios del peli-verde, Shun solo acaricia los cabellos de oro de la chica.

Primero era un beso con algo de timidez, hasta que ambos necesitaba más, June abandona todo lo que tenía en sus mano solo para posarlas en su cabeza, Shun simplemente la apega más, y continua jugando con su cabello, de manera para que se profundice el beso.

Llega el momento en que abre sus bocas dejando que el otro explore la cavidad bucal contraria, y nuevamente las lágrimas hacen parte del capítulo. Pero estar eran lágrimas de emoción y sobre todo de _AMOR…_

Cuando el oxígeno se hizo necesario, se separa solo unos centímetros, quedando muy cerca uno del otro, el peli-verde limpia las traviesas lagrimas que `pasea por el rostro de June, ella simplemente solloza y trataba de decir algo pero…

-SHHH- dice Shun- no digas más…-

Ella solo aliente, pero no quería separarse de él, así que se vuelve a acerca y pasa sus brazos por debajo del caballero y finalmente lo abraza con todo su ser, ella esconde su rostro en el cuello de Shun, llorando, perdón pero necesitaba llorar.

El peli-verde trata de corresponderle el abrazo de la misma forma que ella, pero está muy débil, ella en cambio, trata de controlar su llanto, solamente para decirle en un susurro –_te amo…_-

El abre los ojos, lo más que puede, y se le nublan por el llanto, al momento de cerrarlos, una lagrima traviesa resbala por cada ojo, el coloca su mano derecha cobre la cabellera de la amazona, y la acaricia y le responde…-_yo también a ti-_

Ella lo abraza más fuerte, y a Shun la hubiera gustado disfrutar más, pero el cansancio lo vuelve a invadir,

Los demás ven que la mano derecha de Shun se resbala por el cuerpo de la chica, el June está tranquila, ya que siente como Shun continua respirando, ahora solo le queda esperar lo que viene…

-Kiki-

-si, Saori…- y ve como la diosa se desprende de su armadura y la manda a su templo en la parte más alta del santuario

-localízate a Tatsumi, y dile que envié tres helicópteros de la fundación, que contengan todo lo necesario, es hora que tomen un merecido descanso…- Saori no aparta la vista de Shun y June, y solamente sonríe, después vera que hacer.

Kiki desaparece inmediatamente, e Ikki, solo se da cuenta que su hermano, ya lego a segunda base.

Como a la hora (si algo tarde) llegaron los helicópteros, en uno, suben Ikki, por su propio pie, y Shiryu y Hyoga, ambos ayudados por Jabu y Nachi, que ya dentro se van quitando como puede, sus armaduras.

En el segundo y el tercero, bajan cuatro paramédicos con una camilla y oxígeno, y se dirigen a donde se encuentra Seiya, junto con Seika. Y los otro cuatro con los mismo implementos se van donde Shun y June…

Alejan a las chicas de los caballeros, los suben a las camillas y rumbo a los helicópteros les colocan el oxígeno.

Permiten que cada una se valla con su ser querido, cuando se suben cierran las puerta y los helicópteros se elevan rumbo al hospital de la fundación, a los dos inconscientes le colocan suero y los revisan, y a los tres consientes solo les dan las mascarillas, y los revisan…

Aun en el destruido santuario…

-Athena- dice Shaina- considero que regreses a tu casa en Tokio, ahí estarás mejor…-

-¿ya no me quieres aquí?- pregunta levantando una ceja

-no, no es eso, pero por lo menos danos tiempo para reconstruir tu templo… además también necesitas descansar…-

-lo comprendo, Tatsumi, está por llegar con el me regresare…-

Los santo que quedaban acompañaron a Saori hasta que se cumplió lo que dijo, Tatsumi al saber que había regresado fue por ella… y los demás se quedaron en el destruido santuario.

Todos miraron con nostalgia las destruidas casas, que alguna vez hicieron subir muy en alto el nombre del santuario.

_Mu, Aldebarán, Saga, Mascara de Muerte, Aioria, Shaka, Dokho, Milo, Aioros, Shura, Camus, Afrodita. _

Siempre los recordaran, siempre…

Una semana había pasado, y los únicos que seguían en observación eran Seiya y Shun.

June jamás se había separado de Shun, aunque ese pequeño espectáculo la tenía un poco preocupada… pero ahora lo importante era que él se recuperara.

Ese día ocurrió algo especial, el caballero de Pegaso; despertó…

Shiryu y Hyoga fuero los primeros en ir a visitarlo, claro aparte de Seika que siempre estuvo con su hermano, el reencuentro entre los hermanos fue muy emotivo. Realmente lo fue.

Lloraron como nunca, Seika fue la única que pudo abrazarlo con total libertad, ya que Seiya seguía muy cansado, y algo adolorido… pero según los medico en menos de un mes volvería a ser el mismo de siempre, empezando con que, bueno él es _Seiya._

El tiempo seguía transcurriendo, 1, 2, 3 días mas, y el de ojos esmeralda no habría los ojos, a June las esperanzas se le iban, lo miraba tan tranquilo, sereno, hermoso igual que siempre, pero igual de pálido, solo el subir y bajar de su pecho, con el respirados artificial en su rostro y el suero en su brazo.

¿Algún día despertaría?

Dos días más pasaron:

-¡sola Seiya! ¿Cómo estás?-

-hola amigos, Hyoga, Shiryu-

-Seiya- responde el dragón, ya que el primero en hablar al entrar fue Hyoga.

-mejor, aunque harto de estar entre estas cuatro paredes, la verdad-

-no me extrañaría de ti, a decir verdad- responde el dragón sentándose en una silla y Hyoga caminando para sentarse al final de la cama de Seiya.

Este se encontraba sentado, y con lo que podía ser el final de su desayuno.

-¿y que me cuentan?- pregunta Seiya animado.

-la verdad, nada nuevo- responde el cisne bajando la cabeza

-¿Shun no ha despertado?-

-no- responde el dragón- y los médicos estos están preocupados

-no, lo conocemos y sabes que él no va a darse por vencido-

-…Seiya es complicado…- responde el dragón.

En ese instante sienten algo extraño del pasillo superior…

-¿Qué es eso?- pregunta Seiya

-ni, idea pero parece…- dice Hyoga

-un cosmo- termina Shiryu

-¿acaso…?- dice Seiya abriendo los ojos…

… **en el pasillo superior, tercera habitación…**

June se encontraba recostada en la cama del chico de las cadenas, acariciando su mano, en la cual tenía en su dedo índice un como gancho, que este le indicaba los latidos de su corazón.

Una lágrima traviesa recorre su mejilla, hasta que… esa mano se mueve.

-¿Qué?´- pregunta mientras se endereza, una luz invade sus ojos. Y ve como Shun mueve su mano, hasta el punto de apretar y volverla un puño, al mismo tiempo frunce el ceño y eleva su cosmo, empieza a llenar sus pulmones de aire.

June lo mira sorprendida, pero de igual forma no lo abandona…

… **en la habitación de Seiya…**

**-**Es del cuarto de Shun- responde Hyoga viendo al dragón.

-vamos- le responde el, pero son detenido por el castaño

-un momento no me dejar aquí- dice mientras mueve las sabanas que lo cubrían

-pero Seiya…- replica Shiryu

-déjalo- responde el cisne yendo a ayudar al Pegaso- es más terco que una MULA- y los tres salen rumbo al siguiente nivel-

…**en la habitación de Shun…**

-¿Shun?- pregunta la rubia, (no llevaba puesta su armadura, por lo cual, no llevaba puesta la masara…)

De pronto el cosmo se va esfumando, y el peli-verde vuelve a respirar tranquilamente… y

-SHUN…-

…

-el cosmo desapareció- de Shiryu que venía en el ascensor junto con los otros tres santos

-esto o pude ser bueno o puede ser malo- responde Hyoga que seguía ayudando a Seiya.

…

-Shun….- responde la rubia que no le cabía la emoción en el pecho…-despertaste…-dice viendo como el peli verde abría sus hermosos ojos verde, y la miraban con cierta ternura.

June se pone de pie, y se va acercando hasta que se sienta en la cama donde reposa el santo de bronce. Sus ojos se vuelven a llenar de agua, pero una hermosa sonrisa invade su rostro.

-entonces…- dice Shun a través de la mascarilla de oxígeno- no fue… no fue un sueño- y sus ojos también tiemblan por el llanto.

-no…- responde june en un chillido, ella de repente se recuesta en el pecho del santo de las cadena, lo cual esto lo confunde un poco. Y la ve extrañado por la acción

Cuando se recuesta totalmente empieza a llorar de verdad, apretando las sabanas que cubren el cuerpo de Shun, y sollozando dice- perdóname…- ok' esto lo confunde mas

-¿Por qué?- responde

-me fui, sabía que me buscaba, pero no podía verte, tenía miedo, te iba a pelear, no sabía si regresarías, era una tonta por no confiar en ti, yo… yo…- y continua llorando… de pronto siente como Shun le acaricia el cabello y levanta la cabeza, y por andar llorando no se dio cuenta que Shun se quitó la mascarilla y le dice:

-eso ya no importa…- y le dedica una de sus mejores sonrisas, June necesita de él. Así que sin avisarle…

…

-apresúrate Shiryu, tu ve primero, luego te alcanzamos Seiya y yo…-

-de acuerdo- y Shiryu mete carrera, apresurando el paso, abre la puerta, pero lo que ve,… realmente no era de preocuparse… se rasca un poco la cabeza y detrás venían Seiya y Hyoga…

-realmente no había motivos para preocuparse, Shun está bien cuidado…-

-¿a qué te refieres?- pregunta Seiya, y cuando llegan los dos se sonrojan…

-ahora ven a lo que me refiero…-

Los tres ven como Shun y June comparte un _pequeño_ y hermoso besito…

…

…

Continuara…

**SE QUE ESTA ALGO RARO, PERO LA VERDAD QUE EL ORGINAL NADA MAS TENIA COMO TRES PARRAFOS DE LO QUE SUCEDIÓ DESPUES DE LA BATALLA CONTRA HADES… PERO UNA CHICA QUE LO LEYO POR "SHUTE" PS ME DIO OTRA IDEA, Y PS LA VERDAD TENIA RAZON, SIEMPRE ES COMPLICADO EL REENCUENTRO ENTRE SHUN Y JUNE, ASI QUE ME DIO ES IDEA Y ME PARECIO MEJOR, YA QUE NECESITO QUE ESTOS DOS ESTEN "UNIDOS" PARA EL RESTO DEL FIC, JIJI, BUENO LES PROMETO QUE EL CUERTO CAP YA SERA CONTINUACION, Y YA SE UNIRAN TODOS LOS HECHO, PARA QUE ASI NOS VAYAMOS EN FILITA… COMO DEBE DE SER…**

**BUNO, OJALA LES GUSTE Y PLIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIS UN RWV…**

***MeLoDy***


	4. No todo es para siempre

**KONICHIWA: w-w**

**MEJOR LAS MOLESTO ABAJITO:**

"_**Una lagrima es una manera discreta que tiene el alma, para desahogarse…"**_

***MeLoDy***

**A LEER:**

El tiempo seguía transcurriendo, y varias cosas siguieron pasando, una de ellas, era que Shunrei se enteró que de Shiryu había regresado. Hizo todo lo que podía para ir a verlo a Japón, el encuentro entre los chinos fue especial.

Ella lloraba como nunca lo había hecho, se abrazó fuertemente al chico de cabellera negra, y lloro en su pecho, hasta que las fuerzas la tumbaron. Cuando Shiryu creyó conveniente contarle sobre la muerte de su maestro, decidieron quedarse una temporada en la casa de Saori, ya que ella misma se los había pedido.

A la china le costó mucho trabajo, y aun le sigue constando superar que su amado maestro ya no la regañara más, por andar esperando al dragón a altas horas de la noche. Incluso para Shiryu, pero él debía ser fuerte por su querida Shunrei.

Aunque, también había un sentimiento especial, entre ellos dos… del cual, pronto aceptarían.

El caso de Hyoga con Eri, fue diferente, ya que la chica de cabellos cortos se había ido al norte del país, por un asunto familiar, así que allá, ella fue testigo del eclipse, pero cuando regreso vio al cisne, esperándola como siempre.

La emoción de verle se reflejó en su rostro y ninguno de los dos espero a que el otro diera el primer paso, se abrazaron efusivamente, dejando que las lágrimas expresaran lo que en palabras era muy complicado.

Ikki, simplemente se volvió a desaparecer, ya que no tenía a quien ir a visitar, y la verdad no se le apetecía ir al hospital, no quería ir a ver a la chica del camaleón, así que prefirió perderse, hasta que algo nuevo sucediera.

Dos meses transcurrieron, en los cuales dieron de alta al Pegaso y Andrómeda. Pero durante esos meses ni el dragón ni el cisne perdieron oportunidad de hacer cambiar de colores al peli-verde, con cierto temita, pero pronto Shun se las cobraría.

Era el día en que Shun y Seiya abandonaría el hospital, y June quería despedirse de él, ya que tenía miedo de encontrarse a Athena, así que temprano fue, y con una tonta excusa intentaría zafarse, pero no contaba de que Saori ya lo había pre-visto.

En la habitación de Shun:

-¡¿Saori?! Que extraño verte por aquí tan temprano- replica Shun al ver a la peli-lila entrar a las 8:00 am en su habitación, ya que normalmente siempre iba a ver a Seiya primero.

-si…- solo eso atina a decir la chica, así que aprovecha lo que Shun hace, para sacar a flote la conversación que debía tener con él.-veo que ya te estas preparando para irnos del hospital.-

-si- responde terminando de empacar unas cosas que Hyoga le llevo mientras todavía estaba internado en el sitio.

-Shun…-

-¿si?- responde para verla a los ojos.

-¿Qué entre June y tú?-

-…- eso hizo palidecer totalmente al chico, voltea el rostro, pero era inevitable el sonrojo, empezó a jugar con una de sus típicas camisetas verdes, mientras trataba de controlarse. Aunque para Saori fue muy evidente.

-¿Shun?- volvió a preguntar con cierta picardía

-bueno…- le era difícil responder, se rasca la nuca, pero ¿Qué podría decirle?

-Shun...- dice empezando a caminar, haciendo sonar sus tacones contra el suelo, mientras ponía más nervioso al peli-verde. Hasta que llega a su lado y pone una mano sobre el hombro de este- me alegra que hayan encontrado el amor…-

-¿Qué?- él estaba algo confundido

-si…- responde dedicándole una grata sonrisa- pelearon en nombre del amor durante mucho tiempo, y ahora me alegra que lo hayas encontrado, quien sabe que nos depare el futuro, pero que bueno que lo encontraste-

Shun la ve aturdido, sorprendido, ya que la verdad no sabía cómo llevar la situación sobre este asunto, pero ahora Saori le dio la respuesta. Simplemente le agradece con una callada sonrisa y ella se da vuelta para dejarlo terminar de empacar ya en la puerta ella le dice:

-en media hora nos vamos…-

Justamente ella estaba cerrando la puerta cuando al voltear para ir a ver al segundo hospitalizado se encuentra con la chica de camaleón

-¡June!-

La nombrada se paraliza al ver la elegante figura de Saori aproximarse a ella. Aquí podrá ser la importante nieta del multimillonario Kido, pero ella sabía que era Athena.

-qué bueno que te encontré- dice sonriéndole, mas June continuaba nerviosa.-necesito hablar contigo, te pido por favor que nos acompañes a la mansión, dentro de media hora te espero abajo donde nos espera un automóvil-

-…- ella no sabe qué hacer o responder, especialmente viendo de donde había salido la chica sus nervios estaban de punta.

-¿de acuerdo?- pregunta Saori

-si- responde más por inercia que consiente.

Y Saori sigue su curso, hacia la habitación del Pegaso. Mientras que deja a June con un nudo en el estómago, y si le habrá dicho algo a Shun, ¿lo habrá regañado? Si, tenía planeado, volverse a reencontrar con Shun, pero las circunstancias de ese día, fueron más fuertes que su razonamiento. _Ahora estaba metida en un ¿lio?_

Ella decide mejor no entrar con Shun, prefiere esperar esa media hora, afuera con el piloto del auto.

Esos treinta minutos se hicieron eternos para la amazona de camaleón, la cual se frotaba las manos, casi sacando fuego de ellas, hasta que la ve venir con los dos santos.

Se sube, el conductor arranca y se van, pero Shun y June no se vieron la cara, prefirieron evitar tan siquiera coincidir con la mirada. Eso a Saori le pareció divertido, pero luego volverán a ser los mismos.

Al momento de llegar el primero en hablar es Seiya:

-¿y Shiryu y Hyoga?-

-tuvieron que salir- responde Saori entrando a la gran casa-tuvieron asuntos _personales_ que atender-

-_¿personales?-_

-si-

Y los tres siguen avanzando hasta quedar a las escaleras de la mansión.

-Shun- habla ella

-¿si?-

-tu habitación sigue siendo la misma- -Seiya-

-¿Qué?-

-Seika está en el orfanato, sí que en la tarde Brandon los levara hasta tu departamento en la playa- y June…- voltea solo para darse cuenta que la chica ni siquiera había entrado a la casa-¡June! Ven…-

Entra con desconfianza, hasta que queda a la par de Saori. –Acompáñame a mi despacho-

Mientras que Saori se dirige al lugar dicho haciendo resonar su tacones, Shun y June se miran mientras camina siguiendo a la dueña de tal casa. Cuando desaparecen de la vista, Seiya entra en acción.

-VAYA- grita Seiya colgándose del cuello del peli-verde-¡no cabe duda que ya dejaste de ser un chiquillo! ¿Verdad?- mientras lo mira con una picardía tremenda.

-se…se…Seiya- dice Shun al borde del colapso.

-ja…ja… picaron- y lo empieza a puyar pon el dedo índice en su nariz.

-…- Shun solo aparta la mirada no sabiendo que hacer, ya que tampoco sabía cómo zafarse del castaño que según parece, no tenía ni las mínimas intenciones de parar de molestarlo.

… en el despacho de Saori

-bien, June…- decía la chica al momento de cerrar la puerta y avanzar hacia el escritorio de su abuelo.

-…- la amazona no dijo nada, solo se quedó parada en medio, se sentía como si estuviera en la ahorca.

-dime…- decía sentándose y colocando los codos sobre el escritorio y apoyando su cabeza en las manos

-¿decirle?- June no entendía

-sí, ¿Qué paso el día que volvimos de los Elíseos?-

-… ha… bueno… yo…- la chica sudaba hasta por donde parecía que fuera imposible.

-June…- Saori llama su atención

-¿si?-

-la ley de las amazonas es que si un hombre vio su rostro, debe o amarlo o matarlo, y tú ya decidiste, no hay nada después de eso… ¿entiendes? N-a-d-a…-

-…- June levanta la vista y pareciera que una especia de alegría descomunal la invade-¿Athena?-

-Athena y Saori te hablan, ahora puedes retirarte-

June sale despacio del despacho, cierra la puerta, cono si esta se fuera a romper. Se recuesta en ella, asimila un poco la situación y… empieza a correr buscando al peli verde.

…

-HUYYY, SHUN…-

-¡Seiya!-el peli-verde estaba a reventar, el tomate se pondría celoso por lo colorado que estaba pero la cosa no terminaba ahí.

-¡Shun!-

Al escuchar a June gritar, Shun pensó lo peor, pero al ver el rostro de felicidad en la chica, eso lo cambio todo.

-¿Qué sucede…?- pero ni siquiera pudo terminar de decir la frase, ya que la chica se le colgó del cuello. Seiya solo se aleja poniendo cara de pícaro, y contemplando la imagen de los santos. Hoy le iría en feria, al santo de las cadenas…

…

Dos semanas más pasaron, June para distraerse iba al orfanatorio, le encantaba jugar con los niños, Shunrei, se la pasaba con Eri, la cual le encantaba la compañía de la china, y siempre que podía incluían a June en sus paseo "femeninos", aunque para ella, es completamente nuevo el asunto de peinarse o ser cuidadosa.

Al día siguiente, Saori les tenía un aviso importante:

-¿Qué sucede Saori?- pregunta Seiya que se sentaba en el sofá, mientras Shiryu, Hyoga y Shun se acomodaban en el resto de la habitación.

-he decidido regresar al santuario-

-¿Qué?- replica Seiya el cual se sienta colocando sus codos en sus muslos.

-si- y la chica se levanta y empieza a caminar al centro de la habitación-el tiempo que estuve aquí, fue más que todo, localizando trabajadores, costeando material, y todo lo necesario para reconstruir el santuario-

-pero Athena- habla Hyoga por primera vez, avanzando un poco hacia su diosa-no hay nadie ahí- y lo último lo dice con profunda tristeza, contagiando a los demás.

-lo sé. Pero no podemos dejarlo así, las armaduras se han quedado en el inframundo, pero espero algún día poder hacerlas regresar, y esperar a los siguientes santos dorados.-

-¿Cuándo partes Saori?- pregunta Shun rompiendo al sepulcral silencio

-mañana por la tarde-

-entonces te acompañare-

-pero… Shun…-

-Saori, ellos pelearon y murieron con nosotros, quiero ayudarte-

-nosotros también- responde Shiryu y Hyoga colocándose detrás de él.

-pero y Shunrei, y Eri-

-ellas pueden venir, creo que no habrá inconveniente ¿o sí?- responde Hyoga con su típica sonrisa.

-chicos…-

-Athena…- replica Seiya –nosotros simplemente iremos a donde tú vayas, así de simple…-

-muchachos.- y les dedica una gran sonrisa sincera y sobre todo de agradecimiento.

Con la noticia de que regresarían al santuario a reconstruir las doce casa, tanto Eri cono Shunrei, quisieron ir, ya que como no iban a pelear, ellas propusieron que irían a ayudar, llevándoles refrescos, podían pintar, en fin, se inventaron de todo, con tal de no separarse de sus caballeros.

El caso de June fue muy distinto, ella como santo femenino de bronce, tenía la obligación de ir, pero más que todo tenía la obligación del corazón…

La mañana del día siguiente aparece, y la partida de los chicos al santuario se hace presente. Al llegar la nostalgia hace acto de aparición, lo caballeros de bronce que se quedaron ahí, limpiaron lo que pudieron y solo han podido reparar el templo de Athena, pero aun así, la ayuda fue agradecida.

…

Con forme pasa el tiempo cada una de las casas va tomando forma, pero también los recuerdos, Kiki al ver la casa de Aries reconstruida se echó a llorar, Shiryu trató de consolarlo como pudo, pero hay que entender que es una herida difícil de cerrar. No hay ni siquiera una tumba sobre la cual llorar.

Así, cada una de las casas fue apareciendo, Seiya recordó cuando vio la presencia de la casa de Tauro, recordando cuando le quebró el gran cuerdo a Aldebarán, la de Géminis les trajo recuerdo a los 4 de bronce, ya que esa fue una de las pocas casas que combatieron juntos. Cuando estuvo lista de la Cáncer, Shiryu recordó que gracias a Mascara de Muerte, recupero la vista. La imponencia de la casa de Leo aún se sentía el poder del "Relámpago de voltaje" de Aioria y el misterio de la de Virgo, y la presencia de Shaka hicieron derramar lágrimas del recuerdo.

Pero la casa de Libra, hizo que el dragón expresara sus sentimientos, con gran amor, nostalgia y respeto acaricia las nuevas paredes, pero aun así, la sabiduría del viejo maestro estará presente.

En ese instante, Hyoga recuerda que tiene una cuenta pendiente, con Shun, y espera que se la pueda regresar.

La casa de Escorpio finalmente estuvo lista, tanto Hyoga como Shun tuvieron recuerdos, el cisne, que Milo le ayudo a alcanzar el séptimo sentido, pero Andrómeda, recuerda que él fue quien destruyo su isla, pero finalmente se convirtió en un increíble amigo, el cual dio su vida por la humanidad.

Las casas de Sagitario y capricornio pronto se dieron a relucir, recordando la dura prueba que tuvieron que pasar, hasta que la de Acuario dio su brillo, recuerdo del maestro del Cristal vinieron a la mente del caballero de los hielo eternos, lágrimas de dolor y recuerdo, se derraman mientras cada casa aparece, y finalmente la de Piscis. La casa del caballero de la Belleza, dueño de las Rosas, Shun recuerda su más dura prueba, pero lo recuerda con cariño.

Después de tres meses de duro trabajo el santuario volvió a resplandecer, pero no se podía decir lo mismo de los rostros de los caballeros, recuerdos, y sueños que no se pudieron completar, pero algo si es seguro, honrarían sus memorias…

…

Pero no todo es para siempre…

_**Después de 6 meses de la guerra contra Hades**_, todo se pintaba de la mejor manera para los Santos de Bronce, pero todo cambiaría esa mañana…

El sol se asomaba por el horizonte, llenando de vida, y de esplendor todo a su paso, los colores jugaban en el cielo, sin muchas nubes, todo indicaría que este también sería un día maravilloso hasta en ese instante…

Saori Kido, Athena, estaba descansando en su recinto, pero de la nada un fuerte cosmo la hace levantarse de golpe, fue algo imprevisto, que vino de la _nada_ espantando a la diosa, empezó a sudar helado, una angustia tremenda invadió su corazón, sube su mano derecha al pecho, tratando de controlar a su alborotado corazón, ¿Qué será?

Se levanta y se dirige a la puerta, para ver el amanecer, aun así la angustia no sale de su pecho, mira para todos lado, buscando algún indicio, pero nada, todo aparenta profunda calma, después de un rato, el cosmo va desapareciendo, como si nunca lo hubiese sentido, de la _nada vino y a la nada se fue…_

El día sigue transcurriendo, ella no les cuenta nada a sus caballeros, _tal vez no sea nada_, así que prefiere guardárselo.

Ellos, no tenían nada especial que hacer, así que las chicas, hablando de Shunrei, Eri y _posiblemente _June, cada una opto por _robarse_ a su caballero…

Cada una puso una excusa, que convenciera a su Santo.

Eri y Hyoga, rumbo a los bosques, buscando un poco de privacidad, los rubios, simplemente llevaron una canasta de frutas, ya que solo necesitaban de la compañía de otro ara estar bien.

Shunrei y Shiryu se fueron para el puerto, viendo como barcos venían y se iban, trasportando turistas, gente de los pueblos cercanos, y uno que otro niño que se es acercaba para saludarlos, la verdad es que la china es muy amigable y amable con los niños, que se la pasaron bien.

Pero no se podía decir lo mismo entre Shun y June. Estos se fueron rumbo al pueblo, pero las chicas de ese lugar eran _especiales_.

Ella iba con su típico traje de amazona, siempre con sus tacones pero no llevaba la máscara puesta, Shun iba con su pantalón blanco, pero sin tirantes, sus tradicionales zapatos cafés, pero la camisa que llevaba esa tipo formal, con las mangas arremangadas por arriba del codo, de color purpura, y los tres botones superiores desabrochados.

Entraron al pueblo deleitándose con los deliciosos aromas de la comida que se preparaba en los puestos de cafetería, viendo a la gente común disfrutar de la vida, eso hacía que Shun se alegraba de su destino, ya que ayudaba a que la vida de esta gente continuara.

June con lo que más se impresionaba era con los puestos de ropa, increíbles vestidos de múltiples colores, diferentes tipos de tacones, blusas, carteras, en fin, lo que a una chica le gusta.

Pero más adelante:

-hola…- se le acerca una pelirroja, de cabellos corto y tez blanca a Shun.

-hola- le responde de pura cortesía.

-¿no te gustaría entrar a probar mi deliciosa comida?-

-en este momento no apetezco, gracias, tal vez después- y se despide con su amabilidad habitual-

-ok, te espero guapo- le habla en tono seductor…

Shun solo asiente y continua con su paseo con June, pero la rubia se le calentaron las mejillas, y poniéndose de mal humor, pero lo que no sabía es q la cosa iba de mal en peor…

…

-hola, ¿no te gustaría acompañarme?-

…

-disculpa guapo es que tropecé…-

…

-…hola… ¿te gustaría…?-

…

-hola ¿Cómo te llamas?-

…

-hola, ¿te gustaría probar…?

…

-hola-

…

-hola…-

…

Ya June había perdido los estribos, prácticamente corría a través, del pueblo, y daban vueltas, ya que la rubia ni se fijaba por donde iba… pero el colapso de celos explotaría en este instante…

-huy- dice una chica que _"tropezó _"con Shun, una chica de cabello negro profundo, que le llegaba arriba de los hombros, usaba unos lentes oscuros, y no se podía negar que tenía bonito cuerpo.-discúlpame, es que tropecé…-

-no te preocupes- le responde Shun tomándola de los brazos para ayudarla a reincorporarse.

-en serio, discúlpame, pero ando perdida, _¿no te molesta si te pido que me acompañes? _Es que no conozco muy buen aquí… ¿Qué dices _ojitos bonitos?-_

-¡SUFICIENTE!- grita eufórica June delante de ellos, al ver que esa tipa prácticamente se le tiro a Shun.

-¿oye mamita que te pasa?- responde la Peli-negra

-¿Qué me pasa? Disculpa "mamita", pero _ojitos bonitos_ viene conmigo, así que tendrás que buscarte otro guía-

-oh, perdón pero no sabía que viene acompañado ¿y quién eres tú? ¿Su niñera?-

-eso no te importa… ahora si nos disculpas…-y prácticamente arrastra a Shun del pueblo, el cual no sabía realmente cómo comportarse en ese momento.

-OYE PAPITO, NO VEMOS LUEGO…- les grita la peli-negra la ver como se lo lleva –"es guapo-

…

Al Salir del pueblo, June suelta a Shun, este sorprendido, solo ve como la chica avanza cada vez más rápido, hasta el punto de correr. El peli-verde empieza a seguirla a su velocidad y a llamarla constantemente. Pero esta iba emaciado celosa, demasiado orgullosa, así que no le presta atención y sigue con su trayectoria hasta su cabaña, en la cual la comparte con la china y la rubia.

Ya le faltaban pocos metros para llegar, y de tras de ella venia Shun, pero la cosa no terminaba ahí, ya que por un lado venía Hyoga y Eri y del otro Shiryu y Shunrei, que al oír los gritos de Shun apresuraron el paso. Y la última función de día iba a comenzar.

-¡June!- fue el último grito de Shun que pudieron escuchar.

-¡DEJAME!-

-pero…- y antes de que terminara la fresa la amazona le estrella la puerta en la cara, muy cerquita de su bello rostro. Shun retro cede por pura inercia, pero no se iba a dar por vencido, bueno solo un intento más.

-June, por favor…- habla el peli-verde, rascándose la nuca

-VETE, QUE HAYA EN EL PUEBLO TE ESPERA LA RUBIA, NO MEJOR DICHO LA PELI-NEGRA, LA PILIRROJA, LA DEL UESTO DE COMIDA, LA DE LA ZAPATERIA Y DEMAS "SEÑORTIAS" DE LA CIUDAD DE ATHENAS…-

-June, por el amor del cielo, no te celes…-

-¿YO?- y abre un poco la puerta para hablarle de frente, en ese entonces ya las otras dos parejas estaban disfrutando el rato desde atrás- discúlpame, pero YO lo le andaba coqueteando a medio mundo…-

-June…-

-¿sabes qué? Shun, o debería decirte: _Guapo, Papacito, Ojitos Bonitos, Bonito,_ y saber que otra sarta de nombres-

-Pero…- y antes que pudiera terminar, otra vez la puerta sonó en su cara.

Shun se coloca las manos detrás de la cabeza, en forma de desesperación, conociendo a esa chica después de seis años de entrenamiento, sabe que cuando una idea se le mete entre ceja y ceja, NADIE es capaz de hacerla recapacitar. Da un gran suspiro prefiere darle la victoria en esta batalla, pero sabe que al final la guerra la ganara el.

Poco a poco los chicos que se tuvieron que morder la lengua _literalmente _para no reírse suben y dejan a las chicas en su cabaña:

-hola Hyoga, Eri-

-¡Shiryu!- grita Hyoga levantado la mano para saludarlo-¿disfrutaste la función?-

-estuvo interesante- y se traga la risa que quería salir

-¿Qué será lo que habrá pasado?- pregunta la rubia

-creo que debemos pasar y averiguarlo- responde la china

-¿estarán seguras haya adentro?-

-no te preocupes Hyoga- le responde Eri

-si- continua la china-la conocemos, y no nos matara-

-de acuerdo- responde Shiryu, volteándose y verla directamente a los ojos, con cuidado, como si se tratara de una muñeca de porcelana, le acaricia la mejilla, haciendo sonrojar a la china. La cual le responde con su mayor sonrisa.

Por otro lado Hyoga, también se despide de Eri.

-bueno creo que también nosotros nos debemos despedir ¿verdad?- dice el cisne.

-si… ya está oscureciendo…-responde quedito – pero mañana no veremos ¿verdad?-

El cisne también le coloca una mano en la mejilla a la rubia, solo que este lo hace para atraerla y robarle un beso, lleno de pasión. Pero los chinos tampoco se quedan atrás, con timidez, ya que Shunrei siempre será Shunrei, hasta que los labios del dragón tocan los suyos y se despiden de la mejor manera.

Después del _besito_, las chicas se despiden de sus caballeros, Eri es la que toca para que la amazona abra la puerta.

Tok, tok, tok…

-DIJE QUE TE FUERAS SHUN…-

Las chicas solo se ven sorprendidas, pero se reponen fácilmente:-June, somos Eri y Shunrei- habla la china. Mas solo oyen que alguien se levanta y abre la puerta mas no se deja ver, ellas solo entran y cerrando la puerta decentemente.

Por afuera tanto el cisne como el dragón se quedan con cara de _póker,_ pero ahí el de la idea macabra es el rubio.

-bueno, creo que tendré que buscar a _Ojitos Bonitos _para que me explique…-

-Hyoga…-

-¿Qué? Además es preferible que lo sepamos por el que por otros ¿no?, y si no quieres, simplemente no me acompañes…-

-sabes que no me quedaré aquí esperándote…-

-¿entonces?-

-vamos…- y sin más remedio ambos se van en busca de _Shun, alias "Ojitos Bonitos"_

Adentro de la cabaña de June:

-¿se puede saber porque estas llorando?- pregunta la rubia colocando su canasta en la mesa del comedor. Y volteando a ver a la amazona que estaba viendo a través de la ventana.

-no… no estoy llorando…- responde tratando de evitar verlas ya que el rostro de la amazona les diría lo que ya para ellas es más que obvio.

-June… - ahora habla Shunrei- por favor, se sincera con nosotras ¿Qué sucedió?- y se coloca a la par de la amazona colocando su mano el hombro de June.

June sabía que no podría mentirles, así que se compone y las ve, Eri recostada en la pared viéndola y Shunrei a su lado. Que se dieron cuenta que tenía los ojos hinchados.

-ay- se queja la amazona – no fue el paseo que esperé-

-¿Por qué?- la ve extrañada la china

-LAS… - y da un suspiro, no quiere gritarles- las "señoritas" del pueblo.

-¿Qué paso con ellas?- pregunta Eri

-simplemente son una estúpidas- y se cruza de bravos volviendo a ver por la ventana.

-¿Qué?- responden ambas extrañadas.

-si- y las ve de nuevo – solo vieron a Shun y le cayeron como moscan en la miel, con excusas más que estúpidas, y llamándolo de mil y una formas… estaba pero que mantequillas, resbalosas las atarantadas.-

-June-llama su atención la China –no te vayas a enojar con nosotras, pero ambas creemos y sabemos que Shun es un chico atractivo, pero – y toma a entre sus manos el rostro de la amazona- el solo tiene ojos para ti…-

-…- June solo la ve tratando de calmarse pero luego le responde- tu estarías igual, si hubieras vivido lo que yo-

-por favor June- le dice la rubia, cruzándose de brazos y avanzado hasta la amazona- no seas exagerada-

-solo, si hubieras visto…-

-pero ¿Cuántas pudieron ser?-

-NO SÉ, perdí la cuantas después de la numero 21…-

-¿QUÉ?-… …

Por otro lado, Hyoga y Shiryu por fin pudieron encontrar a Shun que estaba sentado a la orilla de lo que parecía ser un peñasco viendo el atardecer jugando con un hermoso perro que se le acercó. Detrás de él, los chicos van:

-vaya- habla Hyoga- que hermoso animal-

-parece de raza pura- termina el dragón. Viendo a un perro grande, de aquellos que se parecen mucho a los lobos, de color negro

-así parece- responde el peli-verde- m siguió desde hace un par de metros atrás-

-hablando de _un par de metras atrás_- dice Hyoga sentándose a la par de Shun y Shiryu colocándose a la par sin sentarse- ¿Qué sucedió con June?- viéndolo y levantando una ceja.

-"no te puedes esperar un poco Hyoga"- piensa el dragón con cara de decepcionado.

-veo que las noticias vuelan- responde Shun, que empieza a rascar la panza del can.

-sí, pero…- continúa Hyoga.

-la verdad no lo sé-

-¿Qué?-

-se enojó desde que una chica se tropezó contra mí, y me dijo que estaba pérdida, y me pidió que la acompañara, desde ahí, se enojó, me arrastro hasta salir del pueblo, y ahora no me quiere ver-

-es complicada- habla Shiryu

-si- responde el peli-verde- yo lo sé, es más terca que una mula-

-¿y?- pregunta Hyoga ahora, este dándole mimos al perro, que los recibe perfectamente

-y… solo me queda esperar a que se le baje lo enojada, sino, las cosas podrían empeorar-y también le rasca la panza al perro, que mueve su pata muy rápido, indicando que está feliz.

-¿te gusta amigo?- le pregunta le rubio al perro –entonces…- volviendo a hablarle a Shun- solo te queda esperar-

-así es…-

-perece que lloverá…-

-¿he?- pregunta le peli-verde levantando la vista y viendo a Shiryu, y descubre que este está viendo el atardecer, lo imita y ve como las nubes cubre los hermosos tonos de anaranjado y algunas estrellas traviesas que luchan por salir.

-si, si lo hará, y será una tormenta muy fuerte- responde el peli-verde continuándole los mimos al perro.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- pregunta Hyoga parando su jugueteo con el can.

-en la isla Andrómeda eran raras las veces que llovía, pero cuando lo hacía, era de tenerle miedo, y siempre se presentaban de la misma forma, y era parecido a esta.-

-¿entonces que sugieres?- pregunta el dragón ahora viéndolo.

-irnos…-

-bueno…- responde Hyoga- entonces hagámoslo- y se sacude las manos, y se pone de pie, y hace lo mismo con el pantalón, para quitar cualquier rastro de grama que se le huera pegado.- ¿y tú no vas a venir?- le pregunta a Shun

-si- deja de jugar con el perro, y se levanta y hace lo mismo que Hyoga.-bueno amigo-le habla al perro –me voy- el perro solo se le queda viendo, y mueve la cola muy rápido. Ellos solo se dan la vuelta y el perro los sigue.

No avanzan mucho cuando Shiryu se da cuenta que Shun ¿tiene cola?…

-oye Shun al parecer, hiciste un nuevo mejor amigo-

-¿Por qué?- y veo al dragón que ve para atrás, así que él lo imita, y Hyoga hace lo mismo, el rubio trata de contener la risa, ya que al darse vuelva, ven como el perro se sienta y empieza amover la cola-vaya- y Shun se hinca hasta quedar a la altura del perro.-creo que no tienes a donde ir ¿o sí?- y coloca su mano derecha sobre la cabeza del perro y se la empieza a rascar, el animal se pone contento con el mimo y los tres caballeros empiezan a reír.

Pero ese retraso les costara caro. Ya que de la nada, el cielo s termino de nublar, escondiendo todo rastro de las pequeñas estrellas que adornan el firmamento, una fuerte lluvia cae sin previo aviso, mojándolos inmediatamente.

-por dios…- encogiendo un poco los hombros –yo que me iba a bañar hasta mañana-

-ja jaja, si pero creo que olías demasiado mal responde- Shiryu poniéndose la mano izquierda sobre sus ojos para detener un poco el agua que cae sobre ellos, y ver mejor-pero si no nos apuramos lo que nos pasara es atrapar un tremendo resfriado-

-tienes razón- pero cuando iban a partir, descubren que Shun seguía jugando con el perro -¿Qué no vienes?- pregunta le rubio

-si- pero seguía en la misma posición

-¿y?- responde el dragón

-nada, lo que pasa es que me gusta la lluvia, en la isla Andrómeda casi no llovía, y simplemente me gusta sentirla- en ese instante se iba a parar, pero ve directamente a los ojos del perro, estos, solo por un instante parecen ponerse rojos, mas esto no lo percata el peli-verde, simplemente pareciera que se hubiera quedado ido., mas al instante se repone y actúa como si nada hubiese pasado.

Se levanta y los cuatro siguen su trayectoria rombo a la cabaña de Seiya, que es donde se estaban quedando. Más en eso el santo de Andrómeda voltea y logra ver una silueta de larga cabellera dorada, que está caminando de un lado a otro, constantemente, como si estuviera pensando. Shun reconoce inmediatamente a la amazona de camaleón. Pero ¿Qué estará haciendo ahí?

Y ciertamente así era, June estaba a pocos metros de Shun si darse cuenta, y aun a la lluvia no le prestaba atención, estaba demasiado nerviosa, jugándose las manos, quería ir con Shun, hablar con él, pero no quería aceptar que se equivocó, quería que él se disculpara, pero el no hizo nada malo, quería deshacerse de ese orgullo, pero no podía… En eso:

-¡June…!-grita el peli-verde corriendo y dejando solos a sus amigos, que nada mas lo siguen a menor rapidez que el chico de las cadenas, pero atrás _su perro_ lo sigue fiel

-¿Shun? ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-eso debería preguntarte yo, ¿Qué no estabas en la cabaña?-

-…-June la verdad no sabe que decir, y tenía un complejo de orgullo sobre si, así que era complicado, pero igual no lo desecho –vine a caminar, me gusta la lluvia-

-¿en serio?- pregunta Shun extrañado, ya que no le cree.

-si, y tu ¿Qué? ¿Acaso no estabas con alguien en especial?- claramente dando énfasis a las chicas de la tarde.

-y dale con el mismo cuento June, YO no hice nada-

-sí, nada bueno, solo coquetearles a las 200 chicas de toda Grecia, creo que hasta las embarazadas fueron a abortar el hijo solo para acercarse a ti- y la furia vuelve a la rubia.

-hay, June…-

-¿Qué? ¿Acaso no es cierto _ojitos bonitos?_ Así te llamo la última mujer ¿o me equivoco?-

Al parecer ni la lluvia, ni el perro, ni los dos santos que estaban a pocos metros de ellos, escuchando claramente la conversación, los podían interrumpir, ya todos los presentes estaban empapados, mas ninguno se movía.

-¿sabes que hace falta Shiryu?-

-¿Qué?-

-un par de sombrillas y palomitas de maíz-

-exacto- ambos se encontraban con los brazos cruzados. Ya el frio les estaba haciendo efecto, puesto que la tormenta en no aminoraba, es más, a cada segundo se volvía más fuerte, incluyendo el tono de voz Shun y June.

-YO NO ESTABA COQUETEANDO-

-¡A NO, SEGURO! SOLO CAMINABAS POR AHÍ LUCIENDO TU ROSTRO-

-ES MI ROSTRO JUNE, LAMENTO DECIRTE QUE NO LO PUEDO CAMBIAR-

-NO… PERO POR LO MENOS DEBISTE FIGIR QUE IBAS COMNIGO-

-¡TU IBAS TOMADA DE MI MANO!-

-AGGGH- la rubia le da la espalda a Shun alejándose un poco de él, se lleva las manos hacia la frente y luego vuelve a verlo-¿SABES QUE? SI ESTO VA A SEGUIR ASI…-

-¿SEGUIR ASI? – Shun la ve decepcionado –June es la primera vez que te enojas por eso-

-SI, PERO COMO SERA EN EL FUTURO… SIEMPRE COQUETO POR AHÍ, DEJAME DECIRTE QUE…- pero ya no pudo terminar la frase. Shun se le acercó de improviso, y le cerró la boca con un _beso…-_

June al sentir a Shun cerca de ella, su orgullo se activa, intenta alejarse de él. Levanta su mano derecha para darle una cachetada, pero al sentir el cuerpo de Shun cerca del suyo, y su sabor dentro de su boca, pronto la intención de esa mano cambia solo para colocarse detrás del cuello del peli-verde para profundizar el beso.

Shiryu y Hyoga creen ver mal, pero al acercarse un poco nada queda en duda. Así que deciden irse de regreso ya que esto iba a ser tardado.

-¿vienes amigo?- le habla Hyoga al perro, pero este solo se sienta a la par de Shun.

-creo que no- Responde el Dragón, y así ambos corren de regreso para su cabaña.

…

Después de arreglar las cosas con June, Shun la acompaña de regreso para su cabaña:

-Shun quisiera…- trata de decir la rubia, aun debajo del tremendo chaparrón.

-SHH, no te preocupes, eso ya no importa- la interrumpe el santo de las cadenas poniendo una de sus manos frías y mojadas sobre su mejilla-ahora entra que no quiero que te enfermes-

-si- ambos se despiden con un tierno _ beso de pollito_. Ella abre la puerta entra y la cierra despacio despidiéndose del santo con la mirada.

Ya cerrada la puerta ella se recuesta sobre e trozo de madera y se muerde el labio inferior, cerrando los ojos.

Shunrei la ve extrañada, esta se encontraba preparando la cena, y Eri solo la ve, esta estaba limpiando un poco el recinto.

-¿y?- pregunta la rubia

-AYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY, ME BESOOOOOO- responde muy emocionada la amazona. Las dos restantes solo se ponen a reír…

…

-bien amigo, creo que es momento de que nosotros también nos vayamos a casa- le habla Shun al perro, el cual fielmente lo siguió. El caballero de Andrómeda al ver que la chica ya estaba en su casa, corrió lo más rápido que pudo a la suya, seguido por su can.

Al llegar abre la puerta, entra y este se recuesta sobre la madera para tratar de recuperar el aire, el perro solo se coloca frente a él, y ambos destilando agua.

-bien… llegamos…- habla Shun algo agitado-

-GUAU- responde el perro que se empieza a sacudir mojando todo lo que estaba a su alrededor. Incluyendo a Shun.

-vaya, ya era hora que regresaras-

-¿Hyoga?- responde el peli-verde- reincorporándose.

-si- responde muy tranquilo. Ya que estaba leyendo un libro en la mesa de comedor.

-¿se te hizo tarde no Shun?- pregunta Shiryu saliendo de la cocina con un vaso de agua.

-solo un poco, ¿y Seiya no ha venido?-

-NO, AQUÍ ESTOY- grita en castaño saliendo de su cuarto con el cabello mojado.

-¿también te alcanzo la lluvia?- pregunta le peli-verde acercándose a el

-JAJA, no, a diferencia de ustedes, mi encuentro con Marín fue muy corto y regrese a la casa antes de que lloviera, así que lo que hice fue darme un baño, toma- y le lanza una toalla a Shun –sécate, no te vayas a enfermar-

-gracias- responde el peli-verde recibiendo el objeto. Y usándolo para secarse su cabello.

-toma, para tu amigo también- dice Shiryu, lanzándole otra.

-gracias- y se coloca la toalla que utilizo para el cabello sobre sus hombros y empieza a secar al perro.

…

Ya con Shun limpio y seco, preparan la cena, después terminan de limpiar la cocina, y cada uno a su habitación. Obviamente el perro se queda con Shun.

-bueno amigo- le habla Andrómeda al perro hincándose –ojala la lluvia me ayude a pensar en un buen nombre para ti- y le juega las orejas. Pero nuevamente ocurre lo de hace un momento, los ojos rojos de perro vuelven a aparecer por un instante demasiado corto, que Shun no percata.

-GUAU-

Se pone de pie, y se prepara para dormir, no sin antes ver por la ventana –"estas lluvias son extrañas"- piensa, pero cree que no hay importancia, ya que Poseidón sigue encerrado. _Tal vez no sea nada._

Se recuesta en su cama, y se deja llevar por los brazos de Morfeo.

El tiempo sigue avanzando de lo más normal, hasta llegada la media noche.

_De la nada_, Shun empieza a sentir una leve presión en el pecho, y se remueve entre las sabanas tratando de encontrar la posición correcta para seguir durmiendo, pero nada lo detiene. Llega hasta el punto en tener que sentarse, pero nada.

Shun remueve las sabanas con la idea de pararse, pero al hacerlo, un fuerte dolor de cabeza lo invade, que impresionantemente se incremente con rapidez, hasta que se vuelve insoportable. Shun cae de rodillas, y se coloca ambas manos a la par de la cabeza haciendo presión, para aminorar el dolor, pero no lo logra.

El perro al sentir a su _amo_ moverse, se despierta y lo empieza a lamer en el rostro, pero Shun no le pone la más mínima atención. El perro empieza a ladrar. Y se dirige a la puerta poniéndose en dos patas y rascándola.

-SHH, no ladres… por favor- habla como puede el santo de Andrómeda, primero no quería que sus amigos se despertara, pero segundo no soportaba el sonido, pareciera que cada ladrido era un martillazo sobre su cabeza. Shun se apoya sobre la pared para intentar pararse, pero el dolor es insoportable. Así que vuelve a caer de rodillas. Apoya una mano al piso, y la otra sigue en su cabeza. Pero en ese instante, pareciera que estaba viendo una visión.

Una mujer de larga cabellera violeta claro, sujetada en una coleta alta, es realmente hermosa, usaba un impresionante vestido negro, con su capa del mismo color, con joyería plateada en forma de enredadera, con sus rasgos perfectamente delineado, perfectamente hermosos, lo mira con una especia de altivez, pero también elegancia, en su mano izquierda llevaba una especia de báculo. Pero posaba su mano derecha sobre el hombro de una persona… ¿un hombre?… no es clara la visión, pero lo que se podía ver con claridad era la…

-¿E…Espada…Espada de Hades…? AGG- habla Shun para después quejarse, por una nueva punzada de dolor, y con esa punzada la imagen se borra.

Afuera los amigos de Shun se despiertan por los ladridos del perro, cada uno se levanta extrañado porque el peli-verde no lo ha callado. Salen y al mismo tiempo los tres se encuentran en el pasillo.

-¿Qué ocurre?- pregunta Seiya sobándose la nuca.

-¿será que Shun tiene el sueño pesado?- pregunta Hyoga.

-no lo creo, algo extraño está sucediendo.- y el Dragón se acerca a la puerta y toca -¿Shun?- pero nadie habla solo se oye la rascadera del perro y sus ladridos -¿Shun estas bien?-

-esto no me gusta- habla Hyoga

-entonces habrá que entrar, aléjense- y Seiya los parata para abrir la puerta a la fuerza.

-¡Shun!-

Los tres se sorprenden al ver a su amigo hincado, sosteniéndose la cabeza con las manos, respirando agitado y deteniendo pequeños gemidos de dolor. Shiryu se agacha ya que a la par de él se encuentra el perro y lo acaricia-gracias amigo – le dice- gracias por avisarnos-

Seiya y Hyoga se acercan al peli-verde.

-¡¿Shun?!- le habla el castaño colocando su manos en el hombro de Shun, y moviéndolo un poco- ¿Qué sucede?-

-Shun reacciona- habla Hyoga. Pero el peli-verde no puede, el dolor se hace insoportable, hasta que tiene que dejarlo salir aunque sea un poco.

.-AGGG- se queja apretando más los dientes y arrugando el rostro.

-¡SHUN!- dice Seiya. Pero en un segundo el dolor de este desaparece, al mismo tiempo que caía inconsciente en los brazos del ruso. Este lo sostiene y…

-¡Esta muy frio!- habla preocupado al sentir la piel de su amigo -¡Shun! ¡Shun!- lo mueve un poco pero el chico no reacciona…

Continuara…

**OKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK, CREO QUE ESTE CAPITULO SERA EL MAS LARGO, PERO, NO SE, ASI ME SALIO, PENSE PARTIRLO, PERO MEJOR DIJE QUE NO, ASI ESTA MEJOR, A MI ME CHOCAN LOS CAPITULOS CHIQUITOS, NO SE USTEDES, PERO YO PREFERI DEJARLO ASI.**

**BUENO RESPONDIENDO RWV:**

_**DARKACUARIO: **_**GRACIAS POR TU RWV AMIGA, ME SORPRENDIÓ LO RAPIDO QUE COMENTASTE, Y GRACIAS POR LOS CONSEJOS, NO TE PREOCUPES LOS LLEVARE EN PRACTICA, PARA MEJORAR Y ASI HACER LA LAECTURA A SU GUSTO. CREO QUE ESTA VEZ ME FUE MEJOR EN LA ORTOGRAFIA, SINO DISCULPAME, TRATE DE NO TENER ERRORES. Y MAS ADELANTE SABRAS COMO MURIO SHUN, NO COMAS ANSIAS, TODO A SU TIEMPO…**

_**MEL-GOTHIC DE CANCER:**_** GRACIAS POR TUS PALABRAS, NO TE PREOCUPES NO LO ABANDONARE, Y AMI TAMBIEN ME FASCINA LA PAREJA DE SHUNXJUNE…**

_**ALEXA-ANGEL: **_**GRACIAS POR TU RWV, Y GRACIAS POR LA RECOMENDACIÓN, ESTA VEZ, TRATE DE TENER MAS CUIDADO, OJALA TE HAYA GUSTADO EL CAPITULO.**

_**YUMI: **_**GRACIAS POR EL RWV, Y POR ESTAR PENDIENETE, ESPERO QUE SIGAS LEYENDO**

_**SHUNY**_**: GRACIAS, ME ALEGRA QUE TE HAYA ENCANTADO, OJALA ESTE TE HAYA GUSTADO MAS…**

**SATSUKI-CHA: GRACIAS AMIGA, GRACIAS POR TUR RWV, NO SE ME QUEDE MERA CURSI ESTOS DIAS, JIJI, (ASUNTOS DEL CORAZON) Y PS SE ME OCURRIO AGREGARSELO A LA HISTORIA, JIJI, SI, LO MISMO PENSE YO, SERIA MUY CORTA LA HISTORIA SI TIRARA DE UN SOLO LO DE SHUN, ASI QUE PREFERI HACERLO UNA HISTORIA UN POQUITO LARGA, ADEMAS TAMBIEN MERECEN ALGO DE DESCANSO, JIJI, BUENO ENTONCES TUVE QUE TRAER DE REGRESO A ERI, Y SHUNREI, PARA COMPLEMENTARLO, PERO LA ACCION YA COMENZO. AMIGA NO COMAS ANSIAS, SABRAS QUE LE PASO A SHUN COMO MURIO Y TODA LA HONDA, SE UQE MUCHAS LO QUIEREN SABER, PERO PERENSE, QUE SINO NO TENDRA EMOCION LA HISTORIA.… JIJI, BUENO, ESPERO SIGAS LEYENDO Y COMENTANDO… SAYONARA.**

**BUENO. GRACIAS A TODAS POR LEER, Y SI SE DIERON CUENTA REMARQUE: **_**Después de 6 meses de la guerra contra Hades **_**, YA QUE A PARTIR DE AQUÍ, EN EL CAPITULO 2 PERSEFONE DESPERTO, RECUERDEN QUE EN EL CAPITULO 3 LO REGRESE HASTA EL FIN DE LA BATALLA DE HADE, FUE COMO UN FLASH BACK ( 6 meses antes de que despertara Perséfone), PERO DESDE ESE INSTANTE (lo remarcado) YA SE UNIERON PARA SEGUIR EN FILITA, YA QUE EN EL COMIENZO DE ESE DIA ATHENA SINTIO EL COSMO DE PERSEFONE, PERO NO SABE DE QUIEN ES REALMENTE. Y AL FINAL EL QUE LO SIENTE ES SHUN. SOLO QUISE EXPLICARLO POR SI ALGUIEN SE ME PERDIO POR AHÍ.**

**BUENO LES AGRADEZCO DE ANTE MANO Y PLIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIISSSS UN RWV**

**SAYONARA:**

***MeLoDy***


	5. ¿Sigo siendo el mismo?

**KONICHIWA:**

**BIEN, SE QUE LAS HABIA ACOSTUMBRADO A UNA RAPIDA PUBLICACION, PERO ESTA SEMANA ME FUE MUY MAL, AL PARECER LO TICHERS, NO SABEN QUE EXISTEN COMPUTADORAS, Y DEMAS, PERO NO, LO QUIEREN TODO A MANO, AGGG. T.T… BUENO MEJOR NO LAS ABURRO CON MIS PROBLEMAS, Y LES AGRADEZCO SUS RWV… OK**

"_**El reloj avanza, el tiempo lo sigue, con cada suspiro, con cada sueño, síguelo tú también, antes que te des cuenta que todo llego a su fin…"**_

***MeLoDy***

* * *

**A LEER:**

-¡Está muy frio!-habla preocupado al sentir la piel de su amigo-¡Shun! ¡Shun!- lo mueve un poco pero el chico no reacciona…

El ruso le coloca la mano el su frente y descubre que esta igual de frio, y rápidamente se vuelve pálido, su respiración es lenta, como si le costara respirar. Esto preocupa a los tres santos.

Shiryu que estaba con el perro, se levanta, y avanza hasta la cama del peli-verde y remueve las sabanas, el can lo sigue…

-acuéstenlo…- dice el dragón al mover las sabanas y dejar libre el espacio para el cuerpo del chico.

Hyoga acomoda la cabeza del chico en su pecho y pasa su otro brazo debajo de sus piernas y lo levanta de la misma forma que lo hizo tiempo atrás en la casa de Libra, y lo coloca en la cama, Shiryu le coloca la sabana hasta los hombros y le acomodan la almohada.

Seiya que se había quedado parado viendo como acomodan a su amigo, voltea su cabeza, ya que había algo que le llamaba muchísimo la atención: La lluvia.

Al principio era una simple tormenta, que puede aparecer en cualquier momento, pero esta era distinta, no sé, era algo que le decía al caballero que algo malo iba a suceder. En los 6 años que vivió ahí, para su entrenamiento, sí, hubieron días en los cuales lluvia de esta magnitud, pero ¿en esta época?, no era normal, ¿algún huracán perdió su rumbo? ¿Poseidón? La verdad muchas dudas surcaron su cabeza. ¿Qué sucederá?

-Guau-

El ladrido del perro lo hace volver de sus pensamientos. Ve como el can ladró detrás de Hyoga que se encontraba tomándole el ritmo cardiaco a Shun, el perro se movía inquieto a la par de la cama. Hasta que de un salto se sube, con cuidado se coloca a la par del santo de las cadenas.

-su ritmo es lento- habla quedito Hyoga, pero lo suficientemente fuerte para que los otros dos lo oigan.

El chico estaba muy pálido, respiraba lento, pero no se miraba tranquilo, el subir y bajar de su pecho era inquietante. El Pegaso, el Dragón y el Cisne, lo ven muy preocupados. El perro que se encontraba a su lado, poco a poco, se acerca más a Shun, y coloca sus patas delanteras en el pecho y el estómago de Andrómeda. Y con cuidado se echa entre sus patas, viendo detenidamente al caballero.

El Dragón al ver la acción de perro se conmueve, y le acaricia la cabeza, el can no lo voltea a ver, pero igual Shiryu continúa:

-tranquilo, se recuperara- habla, como si el perro no lo entendiera, ¿o sí?

-¿Qué le habrá sucedido?- les pregunta Seiya, colocándose a la par de Hyoga, que se encontraba sentado en la cama.

-no tengo la menor idea- responde el ruso, viendo preocupado a su pálido amigo.

-Seiya- llama la atención el chino-¿Qué te ocurre a ti?-

-no lo sé, con certeza, pero es como un mal presentimiento-

-¿a qué te refieres?- pregunta Hyoga poniéndose de pie, y armando un círculo con los otros dos caballeros.

-les digo que no lo sé, con certeza, pero empezando con la lluvia, no es normal en esta época del año-

-¿y segundo?- responde el chino, cruzando los brazos

-recordemos que Shun fue Hades….- y Seiya ve directamente el rostro del pálido Shun, ese pálido que le recuerda tanto cuando fue poseído, aunque ahí tiene el cabello verde, y ese comentario inquieta a los otros dos. Que también lo voltean a ver: el chino, siente algo extraño, como si por un momento desconfiara de su amigo; y el ruso teme por él, ¿Qué sucederá…?

…

**En la octava prisión:**

…

-pero mi señora ¿Por qué hizo eso?- pregunta Oda colocándose a la par del trono de Hades, que en el cual estaba sentada Perséfone.

-solo hice lo que tenía que hacer…-

_FLASH BACK_

_-la batalla de Hades ha terminado, pero la mía, ni siquiera ha comenzado- responde la emperatriz a la bruja Hécate que la miraba con miedo. El pedazo de tela verde que tenía lo tira al suelo, restándole importancia._

_Hécate siente el poderosos cosmo dentro de Perséfone .Apenas acaba de despertar de un largo sueño, y ahora tiene planeada una venganza, ciertamente era la señora del inframundo._

_La emperatriz se encontraba viendo detenidamente un pilar destruido, que encima tenía una gárgola con una fuerte grita en su frente, acaricia la reliquia, y se da la vuelta. Hécate la mira con intriga, no sabe que más preguntar, así que solo se dedica a ver como la señora con suma elegancia avanza rumbo al tridente que esta clavado en el suelo, ella se acerca a las gradas, y levanta su mano derecha encendiendo un poco su cosmo llamado al tridente. Este se mueve un poco a poco se destraba del suelo, yendo directamente hacia la mano de la emperatriz. Esta lo ve detenidamente, hasta que Hécate vuelve a llamar su atención._

_-mi señora-_

_-¿Qué?- responde si verla_

_-quisiera que viera algo-_

_-¿Qué?- y solo mueve su rostro y la ve de reojo_

_-esto- y la bruja señala la gran puerta de la prisión viendo como esta se va abriendo y deja mostrar a…_

_-¿Oda?- la emperatriz, cambia su semblante y avanza hasta la mujer, que también camina lo más rápido posible, hasta que se unen en un gran abrazo._

_-mi niña Perséfone, cuando tiempo si verte- habla la mujer mayor_

_-Oda…- solo eso atina a decir la emperatriz, tratando de evitar que el llanto salga._

_-mi niña- y Oda la agarra del rostro -¿Por qué quieres iniciar otra guerra?- ese comentario hace que Perséfone vuelva a ser la de hace unos momentos, y se separa de su más fiel sirvienta y regrese a donde estaba, las escaleras rumbo al trono de Hades._

_-lo hago, porque debo hacerlo- responde avanzando con el tridente en su mano derecha, subiendo las escaleras._

_-¿hacer que?- la sigue de cerca Oda_

_-limpiar el nombre de Hades, hacer honor al mío, y saldar una cuenta pendiente con mi media hermana- y diciendo esto se sienta en el trono._

_-pero…-_

_-TU ME CONOCES ODA- responde viéndola con enojo – cuando algo se me mete entre ceja y ceja, NADIE, es capaz de hacerme pensar lo contrario- y diciendo esto último vuelve a ver el tridente, no le gusta su diseño, así que lo prefiere cambiar._

_Lo levanta un poco, y __**enciende su cosmo **__envolviendo todo el tridente, eleva un poco más su cosmo, hasta que el tridente se vuelve todo negro, poco a poco, los tres picos se vuelve un circulo, dentro de ese círculo comienza a formarse una especie de forma de sol, y delante de él una luna cuarto creciente, por las orillas del circulo empieza a crecer una especie de enredadera con espinas, y no solo cubriendo el circulo sino también el mango del nuevo "Báculo de Perséfone". Y justo en el lugar en donde se unen el círculo y el mango, aparece una rosa negra, como toque final._

_-¡HECATE!- llama a la bruja sonando su báculo al piso._

_.- ¿si?- y la bruja avanza hasta quedar a las orillas de las famosas gradas._

_-tu sabes lo que sucedió- y levanta una ceja –dime…- _

_-… bueno…- _

_Y así, la bruja le cuenta con puntos y comas, lo que sucedió hace seis meses, mientras más le informaba, el rostro de la diosa se vuelve más macabro y serio no interrumpe la narración, una parte que más le llamo la atención fue que unos simples caballeros dorados de Athena lograron destruir el muro de los lamento, ese muro impenetrable, también le enojo saber que fue reemplazada por Pandora así que Oda solo pone una de sus manos en el hombro de la deidad y sigue escuchando el relato de la bruja, hasta que…_

_-¿me quieres decir que unos simples caballeros de bronce acabaron a las 108 estrellas del inframundo?-_

_-y con el señor Hades- responde la bruja._

_-…- Perséfone la ve directamente a los ojos, inspirándole miedo –muéstrame quienes son…-_

_-¿Qué?-_

_-tu eres la bruja del Olimpo ¿no? Muéstramelos-_

_Hécate sabía que con ella no hay quien le diga que no, así que se da la vuelta, y utiliza su magia. Para crear un gran espejo, enfrente al tono de hades, un elegante espejo color plata de unos dos metros de altura y uno y medio de ancho, que en la orilla parece tener una enredadera, dándole el estilo griego antiguo, pero con su toque moderno._

_-MUESTRAMELOS-habla Perséfone poniendo nerviosa a la bruja…_

_-si- y ella levanta su mano derecha, uniendo su magia y su cosmo para que en el espejo aparecieran unas imágenes…_

_-Él es Pegaso Seiya- y se muestran un montón de imágenes del castaño, igual que una película muda, solo que a colores- Se le conoce como el más fiel a la princesa Athena, tiene un poder asombroso, y este hombre es capaz de realizar milagros, el utilizo la armadura de Odín, le lanzó una flecha dorada a poseído, y por ultimo…-_

_-la batalla contra Hades- continúa Perséfone._

_-sí, él es capaz de realizar cosas que incluso para las caballeros dorados fue difícil, es un oponente muy fuerte, y ahora más, ya que cunado eleven su cosmo al máximo, ya no será cabalero de bronce, sino Divino- -Él es el Dragón Shiryu, el discípulo del maestro de libra Dokho, el caballero que disfrutó del "MISOPETAMENO", para batallar nuevamente en esta guerra contra Hades, el Dragón es un oponente también muy fuerte, se le conoce como el más sabio que ha llegado a la categoría de Divino, que cuando llega al máximo, un dragón se dibuja en su espalda llenándolo de vida y poder—Él es el Cisne Hyoga, el discípulo de Camus de Acuario, el maestro de los caballeros de los hielos eternos, con un gran corazón es también un gran peligro, que incluso en la guerra de Asgard congelo a un caballero de fuego, y logró escapar del ataúd de hielo de su maestro llegando al cero absoluto—Él es Fénix Ikki, el caballero del infierno, es el capaz de regresar de sus cenizas, con un poder aterrador se cree que es el más fuerte, pero también el más solitario, su golpe fantasma es capaz de destruir el alma, y siempre se volverá a levantar, por lo menos hasta que su trabajo esté terminado…-_

_Así fuero apareciendo imágenes de las batallas de los caballeros, de sus momentos felices, de entrenamiento, Perséfone estuvo memorizando la información y los rasgos físicos de cada caballero, "el castaño Pegaso, el de cabellera larga negra Shiryu, el rubio Hyoga, el de la cicatriz Fénix…" la verdad que ninguno la podía sorprender más, hasta que la imagen de cierto peli-verde apareció en el espejo._

_De un impulso se pone de pie, queda perdida, hipnotizada por esos ojos esmeralda, su rostro angelical, piel blanca… _

_-ese chico…- susurra la diosa - ¿QUIEN ES EL…?- pregunta de pie la emperatriz, sin quitarle la vista de encima a las imágenes._

_-…- Hécate ve sorprendida a la diosa, ¿Qué tendrá de especial ese chico? ¿Cómo puede ser que la señora Perséfone…? En fin…-Él…- continua – Él es Andrómeda Shun, es un caballero diferente a los otros cuatro-_

_-¿Por qué?- pregunta la deidad, bajando elegantemente las escaleras, apoyándose en su báculo, y seguida por Oda._

_-no se conoce su fuerza total… él es muy diferente a los otros cuatro, aunque el Fénix es de su misma madre, no se parecen ni en lo físico, ni en sus habilidades…y todo es por su corazón…-_

_-explícate Hécate- y la deidad ya se encontraba terminando de bajar las gradas_

_-es por su corazón bondadoso, y puro que no es capaz de despertar su cosmos al máximo-_

_-pero…- y se le coloca enfrente a la bruja_

_-pero…- continúa Hécate – aun así, fue capaz de llegar a la categoría de divino…-_

_-…- Perséfone la ve a los ojos, inspirándole terror a la bruja, pero luego pasa al lado de Hécate, y sigue su camino hasta colocarse muy cerquita del espejo, viendo detenidamente al santo de las cadenas.-hay algo más que no me quieres decir…- y levanta su mano izquierda y acaricia el espejo, como que intentando acariciar el rostro del chico…- este chico es muy especial, tiene algo muy poderoso y especial dentro del el…- y ve directamente a los ojos del santo – es muy especial, sus ojos brillan, no están podridos, no tienen ni una pizca de maldad… sus ojos…- Perséfone queda totalmente ida en el santo…- dime que es lo que me ocultas Hécate…- y continua sin verla._

_-él… él fue el cuerpo de Hades…-_

_-¿QUE?- pregunta volteándola a ver incrédula-¿este joven… fue el cuerpo de Hades?-_

_-si…-_

_-…- la deidad vuelve a ver la imagen de Shun, y una pequeña sonrisa de lado se forma en la diosa.- Hades no era tonto, busco al ser más puro, y el más poderoso… así que no me costó tanto conocerte – le habla al espejo- este chico será mi arma secreta…- y diciendo esto, repentinamente y de manera brusca se da la vuelta y camina rápidamente de vuelta al trono de Hades. Sube las escaleras y se coloca enfrente del trono, pero no se sienta._

_Observa detenidamente los escombros de la octava prisión, respira profundo y levanta su báculo, cierra sus ojos, y eleva su cosmo… lo eleva poco a poco hasta volverlo terriblemente fuerte, la octava prisión se llena del poder de Perséfone, los escombros desaparecen para volver a formar parte del enorme templo. Levanta la otra mano, para agrandar su poder, así armando nuevamente el majestuoso templo._

_La diosa da un gran suspiro y después de eso, su cosmo se para. Abre sus ojos, y la nueva imagen le agrada. Y ahora sí, se sienta en el trono._

_Tanto Hécate como Oda que se encontraban abajo, se quedan sorprendidas al ver la rapidez en que la señora reparo el templo, pero aun en las afueras se siente el desorden de las prisiones y las almas._

_-¿mi señora…?-_

_-sí, Hécate- responde Perséfone, ya conociendo la pregunta- solo repare esta prisión, no quiero llamar la atención, si son tan fuertes como me dices, todavía no quiero que sepan quién soy, no soy tan estúpida como Hades, para atacar si conocer a mis rivales… ahora solo te tengo un par de preguntas más…-_

_-¿Cuáles?- pregunta la bruja_

_-¿los cosmos que sentí en el destruido muro de los lamentos…?-_

_-algunos eran de los caballeros dorados, como sabrá sin el señor Hades…-_

_-bien, solo eso, ahora, quiero ver ¿en dónde se encuentran los 5 caballeros "divinos" o de bronce?-_

_-4 se encuentran en Grecia, y uno perdido, como le dije, el solitario Fénix-_

_-bien…-_

_Y en el espejo se muestran las actividades de los caballeros, pero desde que aparece la imagen de Shun con June, Perséfone ordena que no se mueva, y ve como existe una extraña conexión entre los santos, algo que a ella no le agrada, siente los celos que sintió June con las "señoritas del pueblo" hasta donde se separan._

_Perséfone utiliza su báculo nuevamente y con su poder crea un hermoso ejemplar de un perro, y lo envía a buscar al santo de las cadenas. Algo extraño le paso a la deidad, desde que lo vio en el espejo de Hécate, pero debe calmarse, un plan ronda su cabeza y lo llevara a cabo._

_-como que ese día está muy soleado ¿no?-habla la deidad, recordemos que Perséfone no solo es la diosa del inframundo sino también de la naturaleza._

_Tanto Oda como la bruja ve como vuelve a usar su báculo, en el mundo real, forma un montón de nubes grises cargadas de agua rumbo al pueblo de Grecia. Hasta que el chaparrón cae sobre los santos._

_El perro llego con éxito a su destino, y supo cómo encariñarse no solo con el santo de cabello verde, sino con los demás también, una perfecta carnada._

_Lo que la enfurece es la reconciliación entre June y Shun, así que la tormenta en el mundo real aumenta, Oda ve preocupada a su niña, jamás la había visto así, tenía que averiguar quién era ese joven, tenía que saber más de él._

_Las tres ven detenidamente todo lo que sucede en el mundo real, hasta que Shun regresa con sus amigos, y los reconoce perfectamente:_

_-Cisne Hyoga, Dragón Shiryu, Pegaso Seiya…- susurra la diosa, al ver a los caballero que le presento Hécate. Pero aún era muy rápido para actuar._

_Espera a que el día termine normal, y llega la media noche…_

_-bueno, creo que debo darte una pista Shun- le habla Perséfone viendo como el peli-verde duerme plácidamente en su cama, y a la par el perro que lo tenía que acompañar._

_Nuevamente aprieta el báculo con su mano derecha, pero esta vez solo despertando en él una mínima cantidad de poder, pero dirigida directamente a la mente de Shun._

_Ve como el santo sufre, se levanta de la cama, el perro se levanta, rasca la puerta, despierta a los demás santos, y en ese instante le muestra la imagen. Tanto la emperatriz, como sus dos acompañantes logran ver la visión que ella le manda a Shun. También ven el dolor que siente el chico, pero eso no detiene a la deidad. Aprieta un poco más le báculo al ver que los chicos entraron a la habitación, provocándole más dolor a Shun. _

_-¡NIÑA!- habla fuerte Oda, haciendo que Perséfone termine su momento de tortura. Viendo como el chico cae inconsciente en los brazos del rubio._

_-¿pero mi niña, porqué hiciste eso?-_

_-solo quiero que me conozcan Oda-_

_-pero cuando despierte probablemente les diga lo que vio…-_

_-eso es exactamente lo que quiero…- Perséfone ve directamente el bello rostro de Shun, algo en el hizo algún cambio en ella._

_-pero… ¿y quién es ese hombre, tu sabes que nadie puede tomar la espada sagrada del inframundo si no es el mismísimo…?- pregunta recordando la visión, que para ella tampoco fue visible el portador de la espada, por lo menos no para Oda y Hécate._

_-¿Hades? Más adelante lo sabrás, ya que en eso tienes mucha razón –habla la deidad-"eres especial caballero de Andrómeda, y descubriré cuanto poder tienes"-piensa mostrando una mirada malvada._

_FIN DEL FLASH BACK_

-pero mi señora ¿Por qué hizo eso?- pregunta Oda colocándose a la par del trono de hades, que en el cual estaba sentada Perséfone.

-solo hice lo que tenía que hacer…-

-no te entiendo…-

-solo le mostré _**"MI"**_ futuro Oda, lo que yo hare que suceda, pero aún no saben quién soy, eso más adelante lo sabrán… bueno, creo que ya llego la hora que la lluvia cese un poquito- y con tan solo pensarlo, la tormenta baja, dejando una lluvia seguida, pero no tan fuerte como hace un momento. La emperatriz continua viendo el espejo von altivez, esta guerra, será interesante…

…

**En el cuarto de Shun**

…

Los tres caballeros decidieron quedarse el resto de la noche en el cuarto de Shun, por si algo se presentaba nuevamente.

Shiryu recostado en la pared, Hyoga sentado a la par de Shun, y Seiya sentado en una esquina de la habitación. Y obviamente el perro echado sobre el pecho de Shun.

La noche avanza con normalidad, la lluvia cesa, Shun duerme tranquilo, en fin, así los tres caballeros logran reposar también, pero tan solo entrada la luz del sol en el cuarto de Shun, este se empieza a remover en la cama. Esta acción hace que el can se despierte y empieza a ladrar.

Los tres santos restantes se despiertan de golpe, y el ruso al ver que su amigo intenta despertar se levanta y se dirige a tomarle el pulso, nota que está volviendo a la normalidad y que también le está volviendo el color y calor al cuerpo.

Los otros dos, solo lo ven desde las orillas de la cama.

Al cabo de 5 minutos el peli-verde abre sus ojos:

-¿Hyoga? ¿Amigos?- pregunta el peli-verde

-¿Qué te sucedió Shun?- pregunta el ruso

-yo… la verdad no lo sé con certeza- y el santo de las cadenas se apoya con las manos para sentarse en la cama para luego a acariciar la cabeza de su perro.- solo sé que de la nada me vino una presión en el pecho, luego un fuerte dolor de cabeza, y una… ¿visión?- al parecer en estos instantes no recordaba con claridad lo que le sucedió hace unas horas.

-¿visión?- pregunta el Dragón acercándose al ojos esmeralda -¿Shun recuerdas algo?-

-sé que vi algo, pero en este momento, no lo logro recordar con claridad- responde dejando de rascar al perro, y viendo a Shiryu a los ojos- lo siento- se disculpa-

-no te disculpes- habla Seiya- ahora lo importante es que te regrese por completo el color, y desayunemos, luego vamos a ver a Saori, tal vez ella haya sentido o sepa algo…tal vez en eso recuerdes…-

Esto les pareció muy buena idea a los demás, así que decidieron dejar solo a Shun para que se cambie, se arregle, luego baje a desayunar con los demás para después salir rumbo al templo de Athena.

Lastimosamente no había otra entrada más que cruzar las doce casas, para llegar al templo de la diosa, aunque ya no lo sienten tan largo como antes, es más, disfrutaban recordando con cada escalón, la nostalgia los invadía, aunque ya no tan fuerte como antes.

Hasta que por fin llegaron hasta donde Athena.

El primero en entrar fue Seiya, seguido muy de cerca de Shiryu, después Hyoga, y por ultimo Shun con su fiel amigo por detrás. La joven miraba a través de una ventana el bonito cielo, lluvioso.

-chicos- se sorprende Saori al verlos -¿Qué hacen aquí?- pregunta, ya que eventualmente iban, pero más tarde, o cada dos días, en fin, ya no tan seguido.

-Saori, necesitamos hablar- Pegaso fue el primero en hablar acercándose más al estrado donde se encontraba Saori.

-¿Qué sucede Seiya? No me asustes- pregunta, bajando las pocas gradas que había enfrente de ella.

-¿has sentido algo extraño últimamente?-

-¿extraño?- responde la diosa, con cara de confundida.

-si- habla el ruso, acercándose a ellos –algo que no debería estar sucediendo—

-pues, la verdad…- pero no continua. Los ve a los ojos, pero no se atreve a hablar.

. —lo que quieren decir, Athena, es que si has sentido algún cosmo amenazante, algo de _ese_ extraño—responde el dragón, que los miraba desde unos cuantos pasos de distancia con los brazos cruzados.

-…- Saori no dice nada. Tenía las manos entrelazadas, ¿habrán sentido algo con lo que ella sintió el día anterior temprano?

En ese instante cierto peli verde se siente excluido, extraño, ajeno ante todo eso, se juega las manos en señal de nerviosismo. Siente como si no encajara, no solo en la conversación, sino en lo que él consideraba su familia. Voltea su rostro hacia la derecha, y ve a su fiel amigo sentado, moviendo rápidamente su cola, y jadeando un poco. El can lo mira y ladra.

-Guau-

Ese ladrido llama la atención de Athena, la cual voltea a y trata de cambiar el tema: -¿y ese hermoso can?- pregunta alejándose del ruso y de Pegaso.

-es un nuevo amigo de Shun, se le pego ayer por la tarde.- haba Hyoga siguiendo por detrás a la deidad. Pero Seiya se queda dónde estaba, igual que Shiryu

La peli-lila se inclina un poco para rascarle la cabeza al perro, el cual, no le hace el feo al gesto, y jadea más fuerte-¿Cómo se llama?- le pregunta al peli-verde.

-Sombra-responde

-¿Sombra Shun?- pregunta Hyoga levantando una ceja.

-yo creo que le va el nombre, prácticamente es la sombra de Shun- habla el chino desde su posición. Más la deidad sigue con su tarea de rascarle la cabeza al perro y esto hace que el Pegaso se enoje.

-Saori no traes de cambiar el tema- habla Seiya desde su posición sin moverse ni un solo centímetro. Esto vuelve a tensar el ambiente, especialmente para Shun. Athena solo para y se vuelve a poner derecha.

-¿se puede saber porque tan repentino interrogatorio?- habla con firmeza la joven. Viendo fijamente al Pegaso.

-porque nosotros sentimos ese extraño, del que te pregunto, y quisiera saber si tú lo sentiste.- responde.

-¿Qué sintieron? Chicos por favor díganme que no soy adivina- responde aparentando inocencia, ya que se culpaba no haberles dicho lo que sintió la mañana anterior.

-bueno- responde el dragón acercándose más a la deidad –nosotros no, sino Shun—

La chica voltea viendo al caballero de Andrómeda, que baja la cabeza, no sabe, pero se siente ajeno a ese círculo. Se siente incómodo.- ¿Shun?- pregunta la diosa.

-no…no sabría explicarlo- responde levantando la cabeza y viendo directamente a los ojos de la joven-

-trata- le responde ella.

-bueno…- respira profundo y por pura inercia camina hacia una ventana más pequeña, y cerca de donde él se encontraba, no era por donde miraba anteriormente Saori.-sentí un extraño cosmo- responde posando la mano en la orilla de la ventana, y viendo a través. —Era un cosmo oscuro, pero lleno de soledad—y se volea a ver al grupo que se encontraba atrás de él.

-continua- responde la diosa viéndolo fijamente, los tres caballeros restantes la ven con intriga, al parecer se interesa mucho en un tema que no conoce ¿o sí?

-se presentó, junto con un dolor de cabeza horrible- responde el peli verde, volviendo a ver por la ventana, recordando la noche anterior, casi sintiéndolo de nuevo –pero, junto con ese dolor, también vi algo- y los vuelve a ver.

Ve como los cuatro le ponen sumamente atención, se siente en el purgatorio, pero debe continuar.

-vi, a una hermosa mujer, con rasgos finos, y delicados, llevaba una hermosa túnica griega de color negro, al igual que una capa, su cabello era extremadamente largo, sujetado en una coleta alta. Tenía un bello rosto, pero en él se reflejaba soledad y tristeza, aunque sonreía.- cerrando los ojos un poco, y viendo hacia el piso, tratando de recordar lo que vio.-

-¿solo?- pregunta la deidad

-no- vuelve a decir Shun –en su mano derecha… traía… traía un báculo, parecido al tuyo Athena, solo que este, en vez de la forma de Nike, tenía un sol y una luna, sus orillas decorado con una hermosa enredadera negra, y uniéndolo con una rosa- respira hondo y continua narrando y recordando- pero tenía su mano izquierda posada sobre un hombro-

-¿un hombro?- pregunta Seiya

-si- dice Shun – un hombro, al parecer, era de un hombre, que llevaba una poderosa armadura-

Los chicos le ponen toda la atención posible: -¿reconoces la armadura?- pregunta el rubio

-no pude distinguirla, es como si, el cosmo solo me permitiera ver con claridad a la dama, a ella, si la vi perfectamente, hasta creo haberla visto respirando, pero a ese hombre no, estaba borroso, oscuro, pero solo puedo asegurar que es un hombre-

-¿Cómo?- pregunta Shiryu- tal vez era una mujer, con porte masculino-

-no, Shiryu- responde Shun arrugando un poco el ceño-sé que es un hombre, no sé cómo, pero lo sé, y ese hombre llevaba un arma- y ve directamente a Seiya.

-¿Cuál arma?- pregunta Athena

-la espada de Hades-

-¿Qué?- pregunta Seiya, acercándose demasiado a Shun, este no se inmuta. Solo lo ve de frente-¿Qué dices Shun?-vuelve a preguntar, pero esta vez, poniéndose muy cerca del peli-verde y tomándole por los hombros- esto debe de ser una broma de mal gusto- habla Seiya poniendo poco apoco de mal humor.

-dime Seiya ¿para qué te mentiría?- pregunta Shun de tal manera de que solo Seiya lo escuchara.

-¡ES QUE ESTO NO PUEDE SER! HADES ESTA MUERTO- habla desesperado. Ejerciendo un poco de fuerza en sus manos apretando los hombros de Shun. No estaba enojado con él, sino se sentía impotente ¿acaso no dejaron terminada la guerra del inframundo? Eso, eso era lo que le molestaba.

-GUAU, GUAU, GUAU- Sombra se empieza aponer nervioso y a ladrarle a Seiya, y a gruñirle.

Seiya y Shun están en una guerra de miradas, uno afirmando lo que vio, y el otro no creyéndolo. En ese instante la habitación se llena de una tención inimaginable, entonces Athena entra.

-¡Seiya por favor cálmate!-

-es que me niego a creer que Hades este vivo Saori-

-Seiya, Shun no dice que Hades este vivo, dice que la espada está en manos de alguien, demás, ese cosmo que sentimos, no era de Hades-

-¿sentimos?- pregunta Shiryu acercándose a la diosa. Y viéndola de frente.

-…-Saori lo ve a los ojos, sabe que no debió decir, eso, pero ellos deben saber.- si Shiryu, sentimos porque yo también lo sentí, ayer en la madrugada.-

-¿Por qué no nos los dijiste?- pregunta el ruso arrugando en ceño.

-preferí esperar, ya que anteriormente las amenazas de guerra se miraban más claras, ese solo fue por unos minutos, pero la visión de Shun lo llega a asegurar, ahora, hay que tranquilizarnos, y pensar que es lo que se nos presentara en el futuro- remarcando eso para el Pegaso.

-tiene razón Athena- habla el castaño, soltando del agarre a Shun-discúlpame amigo, no fue mi intención.- y se aleja un poco de él, formando un circulo con todo los presentes.

-…- el peli-verde solo voltea a la mirada, ahora dirigiéndosela al can que lo miraba con su legua de fuera, así que el santo de las cadenas se agacha rascándole la cabeza, indicándole al Sombra que todo está bien. El perro acepta el mino y luego el peli-verde vuelve a mirar al grupo.

-ahora.- Habla el Dragón- tendremos que por lo menos formularnos una hipótesis, ya que no sabemos nada de este nuevo enemigo, anteriormente se nos presentaban con un guerrero- recordando lo de Asgard- con una flecha- lo de Eris- pero este nos manda una visión, cuyo relato de Shun no nos indica a nadie conocido-

-pero si nos da una pista muy importante- interrumpe el ruso.

-¿a qué te refieres Hyoga?- habla Pegaso

-¿es que no es obvio? Algo extraño está pasando en el inframundo, prueba de ello, es la espada de Hades-responde el Cisne

-sin ofender Shun- le habla el chino- pero como tú fuiste Hades-

-la espada no tenía a quien más recurrir- habla la misma Athena mas que todo pensando el voz alta.

Shun se siente incómodo, pareciera como si él fuera el enemigo, así que trata de calmar su respiración y prestar atención a lo que los demás dirán.

-bien- continua Saori- será mejor estar alerta-

Y diciendo esto los 4 santos más cercanos a Athena, reúnen a los demás, y les informan de la situación, ocultando la parte de que el que tuvo la visión fue Shun. Y así se asignaron vigilantes para cada centímetro de la antigua Grecia, ordenando que hasta el más mínimo detalle lo tomaran en cuenta, nada debía pasar por alto, ya que no saben las mañas del nuevo enemigo. Todo cuenta. Pero debían ir sin armaduras, para no espantar a la gente de los pueblos. Y los puntos cardinales más importantes los tendrían ellos: Norte- Seiya. Este- Shiryu. Oeste-Hyoga. Sur –Shun.

…

**Octava prisión**

…

Perséfone se encontraba sentada en el trono, observando cada movimiento de los caballeros.

-jaja, con que planean encontrarme- piensa en voz alta la deidad.-no se les hará, bueno, por el momento-

-¿Qué planeas hacer?- le pregunta Hécate que se encontraba a la par de ella

-por el momento nada, solo jugar un poco con el clima- y ríe de una manera siniestra-"_pero tendré que necesitar la ayuda de __**La reina de la noche, Hija de sueño**__"_ – piensa la emperatriz, viendo fijamente una imagen de Shun que se le presento en el espejo. Perdiéndose en sus ojos esmeralda, y preocupando a Oda que se encontraba detrás del trono.

-"mi niña…"- piensa preocupada, viendo el semblante siniestro de la emperatriz…

Continuara…

* * *

**BIEN SE QUE TALVEZ NO SE QUEDO EN ALGO IMPACTANTE, PERO OIGAN, SUBIR UN CAPITULO DE 29 HOJAS DE WORD TAMAÑO OFICIO, NOOOO, MUCHO, INCLUSO PARA MI GUSTO, ASI QUE, SI ME CONSIGO EN INTERNET, A MAS TARDAR EL MIERCOLES SUBO LA CONTINUACION, A MENOS QUE HAYA MUCHOS RWV, LA SUBO EL SABADO, TODO DEPENDE… LES PROMEO QUE AHÍ, LAS COSAS SE PONDRAN INTERESANTES… Y UNA ADIVINANZA ¿QUIEN ES **_**La reina de la noche, Hija de sueño? JIJIJI, **_**Y UNA ACLARACION, REMARQUE "**_**enciende su cosmo**__"_ **EN EL FLASH BACK, INDICANDO QUE ESTO FUE LO QUE SINTIO ATHENA EN EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR… LO ACLARO POR SI LAS MOSCAS… **_** JIJIJI OKKKKKKKKKKKKKK, **_**PLIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIISSSSSUN RWV…**

***MeLoDy***


	6. Perséfone, Shun y Nicte

**BIENNNNNNN, LO PROMETIDO ES DEUDA, VOLVI ANTES DEL MIERCOLES, ( REALMENTE EL SABADO) AGRADECIENDO SIEMPRE A USTEDES POR SER TAN LINDAS Y DEJARME UN PEQUEÑO RWV, ME FASCINA QUE ES GUSTE ESTA LOCURA DE MI RARA CABEZA, DARCKACUARIO, SATSUKI-SHAN, MEL GOTIC- CANCER, SHUNNY, ALEXA-ANGEL Y DEMAS, MUCHAS GRACIAS… Y**

"_**Las palabras se las lleva el viento, per las los recuerdos se los guarda el corazón…"**_

_*****_**MeLoDy***

**A LEER:**

…

**Grecia. Santuario.**

…

Y tal como lo había dicho, el clima vario mucho en las próximas dos semanas, en unos lugares el sol estaba exasperante, en otros llovía tan fuerte que provocaba inundaciones, otro, llovía granizo tan grande como pelotitas de gol, otros, el viento era mucho, que las pobres viviendas hechas de láminas se volaban, en todo el mundo era un caos. Pero lo que más dominada en el santuario eran las fuertes tormentas, que de vez en cuando traían consigo su granizo.

Pero esto no detenía a los caballeros, día a día cumplían con su labor de vigilar cada centímetro de Grecia, pero lo único extraño que encontraban era **el clima.**

Esa noche: los 9 caballeros de bronce y las 3 amazonas estaban reunidos en el templo de Athena, debajo de una no tan nueva tormenta.

-Saori ¿has encontrado al responsable?- pregunta Jabu, cruzándose de brazos recostado en la pared.

-no, parece que durante estas 2 semanas ha ocultado su cosmo de nosotros-

-seguro le dimos miedo- responde confiado el unicornio.

-no te creas Jabu- replica Seiya- lo más probable, es que él ya nos conozca, y trame algo-

Esto deja a todos pensando, tal vez el castaño ya se está volviendo más sensato cada día.

-¿entonces?- habla Shaina, avanzando rumbo a Saori que estaba sentada en su trono.

-entonces…- continua la diosa-sigan con lo de siempre, esto no fue falsa alama-y se levanta para luego dirigirse a la habitación de su templo.

Los caballeros se quedan viendo a la dirección donde desapareció Athena y poco a poco cada uno de ellos regresa a su cabaña, solo para descansar y volver hacer la rutina al día siguiente.

Pero cierta amazona de camaleón, voltea su rostro para ver al peli-verde, que se encontraba apartado del grupo. Hincado acariciando la cabeza de Sombra, que estaba echando en el suelo, moviendo felizmente la cola, por las caricias de su amo.

June ve que todos, incluyendo al Dragón, Cisne y Pegaso, se iban así que provecho para ir a hablar con él. Desde que los llamaron para avisarles sobre la amenaza June lo vio raro, así que cree que es el momento de por fin preguntar:

-¿cómo se encuentra Sombra?- pregunta la amazona, agachándose a la altura de Shun

-contento como siempre-

-que bien, ¿y tú?- pregunta. Shun levanta la vista para encontrarse con los profundos ojos azules de su novia. Bellos como siempre.

-solo, un poco preocupado, con la nueva situación, por fin pensé en vivir en paz, y ahora una nueva guerra santa se avecina. – y le sonríe lo mejor que puede, sabe que a ella no le puede mentir, pero tampoco quiere preocuparla contándole la verdad, que le tuvo la visión, y que se sentía ajeno a la que siempre considero su familia.

-en parte es verdad- habla seria la amazona- pero ¿y el resto? Y diciendo esto, June se pone de pie. Luego Shun la imita. Hasta que el can hace lo mismo.

-no hay resto june- y le coloca su mano en el rostro de la chica- no te preocupes, además hoy me encuentro más cansado de lo normal, hoy camine de más y no almorcé.- trata de persuadirla, así que también regalándole otra sonrisa se acerca a ella, dándole un pequeño, pero hermoso beso.

La chica lo recibe, pero luego vuelve a ver las hermosas esmeraldas de Shun, pero igualmente las ve apagadas. Ella decepcionada esta vez se rinde.

-de acuerdo- responde poniendo su mano sobre la de Shun alejándola de su rostro- por lo menos, tu beso fue sincero- y se retira, dejando solo al santo.

…

**Octava prisión**

…

La emperatriz no se había movido de su trono, vigilaba cada movimiento de los santos, todos, pero siempre de uno en especial.

Detrás de ella, se encontraba Oda, preocupada por ella, ya que jamás la había visto así:

_**ODA POV**_

Me encuentro detrás de mi niña, sigue viendo fijamente ese espejo que Hécate le dejo, la bruja del olimpo no se encuentra aquí, ya que Perséfone la envió a revisar el inframundo, que le dijera cada detalle de cómo se encontraba, para mí, que no quiere que se entere del algo, ya que eso le llevara varias semanas.

La veo detenidamente, veo que se pone ¿celosa? Cuando alguna joven bonita se le acerca a ese muchacho de cabello verde, y hermosa mirada, sobre todo cuando esta con la amazona de cabellera rubia, cada vez que lo ve con ella, aprieta su báculo y en alguna parte del globo algún cambio de clima se produce. Es extraño, jamás la había visto así.

_**FIN ODA POV**_

Cuando Perséfone mira que todos los santos se van a dormir, ella se levanta del trono, solo para dirigirse al gran túnel formado en el muro de los lamentos. Una gran rabia la invade al ver la destrucción provocada por esos santos de oro. Pero realmente no estaba ahí, para contemplar la destrucción, sino_ para recibirla…_

Se para imponentemente frente al agujero, sujetando su báculo en su mano derecha, con su vista fija hacia la extraña dimensión. Cuando entonces… Una brillante luz aparece, primero formando una estrella, que poco a poco se va acercando, pero mientras más se acerca, esa estrella cambia de forma a una de un humano, más bien de una mujer, que entre más se acerca, se ve con detenimiento su figura, con cabello largo color castaño, hasta las rodillas, una túnica de color morado oscuro, rostro de detallado fino, y ojos grandes, uno color plata (derecho), y el otro dorado (izquierdo) sin pupilas. Hasta que la misteriosa mujer se coloca al borde del improvisado túnel, viendo fijamente a Perséfone…

-gusto en volver a verte- le habla primero la emperatriz a la recia llegada

-el gusto es mutuo, no has cambiado nada- responde la mujer

-y dime ¿Qué piensas?- pregunta levantando una ceja la esposa de Hades

-es interesante, sabes que siempre podrás contar conmigo-

-…-Perséfone simplemente muestra una enorme sonrisa, ya que su plan dará inicio

…

**Grecia. Santuario.**

…

La mañana apareció de lo más normal extrañamente sin rastros de lluvia, y con un clima perfecto. La nueva rutina de los caballeros continua, se levanta y se dirigen a sus respectivos puestos.

Esa mañana Shun decide ir a echar un vistazo al mercado, ya que hace 2 días que no se asomaba por esos lares. Es bien recibido por los niños, y las personas adultas del lugar, siempre seguido por Sombra, pasa tranquilamente recordando que todo esté en su lugar, así como la última vez lo vio, y así parecía, pero más adelante se dio cuenta que había un nuevo puesto, así que se acercó a verificar.

Era un hermoso puesto de flores, muy hermosas, pero eran pocas, eso le hizo pensar que las fuertes lluvias hicieron que la cultiva sea escasa, ve de todo tipo. Margaritas, violetas, pensamientos, pero lo que más le llama la atención era una hermosa pero triste rosa roja, que estaba en la parte más alta del estante. Se miraba muy hermosa, pero algo caída. Así que se acerca y la toma con su mano, se la cerca al rostro, y aunque se encuentre caída, respira un hermoso aroma. Se da cuenta que no hay peligro, pero igual no descarta que podría ser una trampa, pero prefiere no armar alboroto, deja la rosa en su lugar y sigue con su recorrido.

Sin haberse dado cuenta que una niña lo miraba desde el interior del puesto. Esta niña lo ve partir, le llamo mucho la atención el físico del chico, así que sale y lo ve alejarse, por pura inercia regresa su vista hacia la flor que tomo, y lo que ve la deja helada.

La rosa se empieza a poner derecha y poco a poco abre sus pétalos, mostrando la verdadera belleza de una rosa. La niña corre al interior del puesto, toma una hoja de periódico, y con cuidado baja la rosa, envuelve el tallo, y sale en busca del peli-verde.

Corre lo más rápido que puede, hasta que ya llegada la tarde lo encuentra. Ve que entra a almorzar a una pequeña cafetería, lo espera a fuera, pero cuando sale no se atreve a hablarle, pero igualmente lo sigue, por todo el pueblo, hasta bien entrado el atardecer.

Shun y Sombra se dirigen al coliseo, donde Seiya gano su armadura, seguido por la niña. Esta se esconde detrás de unas columnas viendo fijamente al peli-verde. Y ve como se reúne con 3 muchachos más. El sol se estaba ocultando, así que lo más sigilosa que podía baja.

Con los chicos:

-bien, ¿algo nuevo?- pregunta Hyoga llevándose los brazos a la cabeza

-conmigo nada- responde el Dragón

-conmigo tampoco- responde el Pegaso

-conmigo solo un nuevo puesto de flores- responde Shun

-¿lo investigaste?- pregunta el castaño

-si, y no halle nada que parezca sospechoso-

-pero igual Shun- interviene el Dragón- mantenlo vigilado-

-si eso hare-

En ese instante una brisa los sorprende, Shun mueve su rostro a la dirección de dónde provenía, respirando hondo. Por otro lado la niña que ya había bajado todas las gradas, se queda perpleja, ya que se ocultaba el sol, y eso le daba un aspecto _divino_ al chico. La niña siente un nudo en el estómago, aprieta un poco la rosa que lleva en sus manos, y corre en dirección a Shun

-¡JOVEEEEN!- grita la niña. Esto hace que llame la atención de los 4, pero ya que Shun se encontraba de espaldas a ella, tuvo que voltearse completamente. Y al hacerlo la niña para en seco. Ya que detrás del chico, las nubes pareciera que hicieran unas grandes y hermosas alas saliendo de su espalda. La niña sin poder evitarlo llora y corre con más fuerza hacia su objetivo.

Shun se da cuenta que la niña se dirige hacia él, así que se agacha para recibirla. Y la ella con todo su peso se tira al pecho del caballero de las cadenas. La niña suelta una de sus manos de la rosa y sujeta la camisa de verde de Shun, y hunde su rostro más al pecho del chico. Llorando de una manera preocupante.

El peli-verde no sabe qué hacer, así que solo atina a abrazarla, mientras los otros tres los ven desconcertados.

Después de unos 2 minutos, la niña se calma y se separa del cuerpo de caballero viéndolo a los ojos, ella que inmotivada por la belleza de estos.

-¿Qué te sucede pequeña?- pregunta Shun limpiándole las lágrimas con sus pulgares.

-…- la niña jadea un poco y trata de calmarse – tu… ¿tú eres un ángel?- pregunta entrecortado.

-…- los caballeros abren los ojos como platos al escuchar la pregunta de la pequeña, pero el más desconcertado de los 4 es Shun, que abre la boca para decir algo pero nada sale de ella.

-por favor- continua la niña, que al mismo tiempo las lágrimas vuelven a aparecer por sus mejillas.- ¿podrías decirle a mi mami que la quiero mucho?-

-¿Qué?- pregunta desconcertado Shun

-es… es que… ella… estaba muy enferma, y por ser pequeña no me permitieron despedirme de ella en el hospital. Y se… se me murió, y… y no pude decirle por última vez que la quiero mucho- el nudo de lágrimas le hacen difícil la tarea de hablar a la pequeña. Shun la ve fijamente, y a él también le aparecen las lágrimas. No perdiendo detalle a lo que contaba su acompañante.

-por favor, dile que la quiero mucho ¿sí?- y la niña empieza a jadear más rápido, indicando que pronto volvería a llorar.

Shun al ver esto se limpia rápidamente las lágrimas con el dorso de su mano y la dice:- estoy seguro que ella sabe lo que sientes. Pero no es necesario que yo se lo diga- y diciendo esto con las yemas de sus dedos limpia las lágrimas de la niña, aunque él vuelve a llorar.-mira al cielo todas las noches, ella está ahí, busca la estrella más brillante y háblale, la sentirás cerca-

La niña al ver los ojos de Shun siente una especia de paz, así que sonríe sinceramente, mientras que Shun siente un nudo en el estómago, ¿Cuantas veces deseo decir "Te Quiero Mama"?

-si- responde la pequeña, en eso ve la rosa que traía envuelta en el periódico, así que se la muestra-toma- y el caballero lo hace, pero ve extrañado a la niña…

-¿y esto?- pregunta secándose las lágrimas nuevamente con el dorso de su mano.

-vi cuando tomaste la rosa, ella se puso contenta así que creo que prefiere vivir contigo- responde la niña con inocencia. En cambio Shun se pone a pensar, que solo toco una rosa ese día en…

-¿tú vives en el puesto de flores?-viéndola con preocupación ¿lo siguió desde ahí?

-si- responde colocando sus manitas detrás de su espalda-la rosa estaba algo marchita, pero cuando la volviste a dejar en su lugar, se puso muy bonita, así que ella debe estar contigo-

Shun ve con detenimiento la rosa, y se recuerda que efectivamente estaba algo marchita y con los pétalos cerrados, ahora estaba muy derecha radiantemente roja, y abierta. Luego voltea a ver a la niña, la cual se tallaba un ojo, así que él, mira para el cielo, dándose cuenta que ya había oscurecido.

Se pone de pie, y toma la mano de la niña:

-vamos, te llevare de vuela a tu casa- y se coloca a la par de la niña- vuelvo dentro de un rato amigos- les habla a los otros tres santos, sin mirarlos, y avanza seguido por Sombra.

Los chicos lo siguen con la vista hasta que desaparece rumbo al Sur.

-ok- habla el ruso aun con las manos detrás de su espalda –eso, ¡eso! Fue extraño-

Los otros dos solo asienten, recordando las palabras de la niña:

"_- tu… ¿tú eres un ángel?-"_

…

Shun ya se encontraba cerca del pueblo, solo que ahora llevaba a la pequeña en su espalda, ya que se estaba durmiendo…

Cuando por fin llego, se dio cuenta que el puesto estaba cerrado, pero a la par había una señora de unos 50 años, así que se acerca y pregunta:

-buenas noches señora- habla el peli-verde

-buenas noches apuesto joven…-

-¿no sabe dónde vive el dueño del puesto de flores?-

-¿el señor Long?- pregunta viendo de frente al muchacho –si, vive cerca del pueblo del alcalde, dos cuadras a la derecha detrás de su casa, es una muy bonita de color rojo, es un hombre muy bueno, se acaba de mudar, dicen que su mujer se murió de una extraña enfermedad y lo dejo solo con su pequeña y tierna hija, se llama Carmín, es una niña muy amigable-

-ya lo creo- responde volteando su rostro y viendo el de la niña profundamente dormido recostado sobre su hombro.-gracia señora-

-de nada joven-

Y así se dirige al pueblo, al llegar, la señora del mercado tenía razón era una casa muy bonita y de color rojo, la única, así que fue fácil hallarla.

Se acomoda a la niña detrás de su espalda y toca.

-¡ya voy!- se oye la voz de una mujer, eso extraña al santo.- ¿si?- y sale una mujer de unos 30 años, con vestido muy sencillo pero bonito, con cabello negro agarrado de una cola baja.

-disculpe, esta es la casa del señor… - y trata de recordar el apellido que le dijo la señora del mercado-… ¿Long?-

-si ¿Por qué?-

-es que…- y se mueve un poco mostrando a la niña que dormía

-¡CARMÍN!- y la mujer se lleva las manos a la boca cubriéndosela por la impresión. En ese instante oye el sonido de un vehículo acercarse. -¡Hermano! ¡Hermano!- grita la mujer acercándose al auto.

-"esto aclara mis dudas" –piensa Shun. Y ve como la mujer se acerca ala ventada, y después sale apresurado un hombre como de uno años mayor que la mujer. Este rápidamente se acerca a él…

-mi hija- y ve como la niña duerme plácidamente en la espalda del peli-verde-¿pero cómo…?- le pregunta al muchacho.

-se puede decir que hubo una pequeña equivocación- responde, Shun, en eso siente como la pequeña se mueve y despierta

-¿papá?- pregunta tallándose el ojo

-Carmín- y el hombre le extiende los brazos para cargar a su hija.- ¿Cómo puedo agradecerle Joven?- pregunta el padre.

-solamente cuídela, es una niña preciosa- y está por irse cuando. …

-¡espera angelito!- y la niña se mueve de tal manera que se baja de los brazos del padre y corre hacia Shun. Este se hinca para quedar a su altura.

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunta acariciándole el cabello

-si puedes me haces el favor- le susurra la niña

-…- el solo asiente, ya que no le quiere quitarla inocencia a la pequeña, y ella se le lanza para rodearle el cuello con su manitas para después darle un gran beso en su mejilla. Shun se ruboriza un poco, ella se suelta a y corre con su padre y su tía. Él se levanta y se da la vuelta para marcharse…

-cuando puedas vuelve… habla la tía de la niña- nos gustaría conocerte mejor-

-tal vez algún día- le contesta volteando a verlos. Una especia de nostalgia lo invade. Luego vuelve a voltearse para tomar su camino de regreso al santuario.

-¡ADIOS ANGELITO, ADIOS PERRITO!- oye Shun que la niña le grita, este solo sonríe

-¿Por qué le dices "angelito"?-pregunta el padre.

-porque lo es- y la niña se entra saltando a la casa. Shun lo oye todo y suspira, para continuar su camino, ya unos metros lejos del pueblo, levanta la vista al cielo:

-"madre"- piensa para luego irse al templo de Athena, tal vez sigan ahí.

Y así fue, al entrar al templo los 11 caballeros lo ven.

-Shun- dice la amazona de camaleón acercándose a él.

-¿Qué sucedió Shun?- le pregunta Athena desde su trono.

-nada nuevo Saori- le responde tomando la mano de June.

-bueno- piensa en voz alta la diosa- tal vez solo fue una falsa alarma-

…

**Octava prisión**

…

Perséfone se encontraba sentada en el trono, y la nueva deidad estaba parada con elegancia a la par de ella, viendo el espejo que mostraba las imágenes.

-¿con que es ese chico?- pregunta la mujer a la emperatriz refiriéndose a Shun

-así es- responde Perséfone.

-él es muy especial- y la mujer de cabello suelto, avanza un poco llegando a la orilla de las gradas. –Me agrada el muchacho, pero tú sabe que lo que planeas hacer no es de mi total agrado-

-tranquila- le habla la emperatriz del inframundo- solo aparecerás y harás que eleve su cosmo al máximo, y yo me encargo del resto-

-eres misteriosa Perséfone, pero ¿Por qué quieres eso? ¿No acabarías más fácil sola?-

-tal vez, pero quiero diversión, he estado dormida por siglos, así que quiero divertirme un poco-

-está bien- en eso la conversión de Athena les llama la atención.

_-¿Qué sucedió Shun?- le pregunta Athena desde su trono._

_-nada nuevo Saori- le responde tomando la mano de June._

_-bueno- piensa en voz alta la diosa- tal vez solo fue una falsa alarma-_

Perséfone se para:-con que ¿falsa alarma?- y avanza a la par de su nueva acompañante-creo que es momento de actuar-

-cuando quieras- le responde la mujer-

-ji- Perséfone sonríe y voltea bruscamente su rostro para el lado contraria al de la deidad peli-castaña- ¡ODA!-

-¿si mi niña?- pregunta la anciana, saliendo de un pasillo del enorme templo-

-¿Dónde se encuentra Hécate?-

- en Cocytos-

-dile que regrese quiero que sea un espectador de la función-

- si- y cuando Oda estaba a punto de retirase

-espera Oda-

-¿si mi niña?-

-recuerda que sigues siendo muy especial para mí-

-lo recuerdo mi niña- y le sonríe sinceramente para luego desaparecer.

-¿Por qué le dijiste eso?- pregunta la castaña

-por qué es la verdad, recuerda que ella fue la única que me siguió cuando me convertí en la mujer de Hades-

-lo recuerdo-

-bien- responde en un suspiro Perséfone, -es hora que comencemos con el juego _NICTE-_

_-_de acuerdo-

Y diciendo esto Nicte baja las escaleras acercándose al espejo y posando su mano en el, cierra los ojos…

…

**Templo de Athena.**

…

**-**tal vez solo fue una falsa alarma- piensa en alto Athena.

-¿Por qué lo piensas Saori?- pregunta el Pegaso

-es que Seiya, ya han pasado dos semanas…-

-y un día- la interrumpe el santo del oso –

-si- continúa la diosa – y un día, y nada ha pasado-

Todos los santos ve con intriga a Saori, incluso June no se había dado cuenta que Shun traía una hermosa rosa rosa en su mano.

Pero es eso:

-AAAAGG- Shun cae de rodillas, suelta la rosa y se sujeta la cabeza, porque nuevamente un fuerte dolor de cabeza lo invade.

…

**Octava prisión**

…

Perséfone mira cono Nicte envía su cosmo a través del espejo al peli-verde, su plan está en marcha.

…

**Templo de Athena.**

…

Ese grito de dolor llama la atención de los presentes, haciendo que todos volteen a verlo. June se asusta y se agacha.

-¡SHUN!- lo toma del hombro y lo llama.

-¿otra vez?- pregunta Hyoga corriendo hacia su amigo, seguido por Shiryu y Seiya.

Al llegar Hyoga se acerca y trata de hacer reaccionar a Shun tomándolo por los hombros, pero no lo logra, el peli-verde respira agitado, empezando a sudar frio, hacinado muecas y gemidos de dolor

-June por favor- dice el dragón levantándola.

-pero…- trata de replicar cuando siente que la amazona de la cobra la sostiene

-espérate June…-

-¿Shaina?-

-espérate. – June, asiente con lágrimas en los ojos y ambas ven lo que sucede.

Athena se levanta preocupada de su trono, pero es interceptada por Jabu.

-espérate Saori, no sabes que sucede, es mejor prevenir- y así los demás santos rodean a la diosa, por cualquier imprevisto.

Athena ve preocupada a su caballero. Y vuelve a sentir un cosmo, no es el mismo que la vez anterior pero este se dirige nuevamente directo a Shun, ¿Por qué?

-AAAAG- un nuevo grito de Shun pone alerta a todos, este jadea, y se sostiene con fuerza la cabeza.

-¡SHUN, AMIGO REACCIONAAA!- grita Hyoga desesperado. Shun se suelta una mano poniéndola en el piso. Shiryu se agacha tomándola.

Este se espanta al sentir que Shun esta tan frio como el hielo, pero: -AAGH- trata de reprimir un sonido de dolor, al sentir como Shun toma y aprieta su mano muy fuerte casi al punto de quebrársela.

Seiya está atento a cualquier movimiento cerca de Shun que significara peligro, pero nada solo siente ese extraño cosmo dirigirse a su amigo.

El dolor para Shun se intensifica, aunque parezca imposible trata de soportarlo pero no puede-

-¡BASTA, POR FAVOR PARAAAA!- habla el peli-verde suspirando muy rápido, y reprimiendo el llanto.

-¡SHUUUN!- habla la amazona ya derramando lágrimas, y trata de zafarse del agarra de Shaina, per esta la sostiene, más fuerte evitando que avance.

-¡espérate June!-

-NO SHAINA NOOO-

-ESPERATE- y la sujeta más fuerte cayendo ambas de rodillas al suelo. Viendo con impotencia que nadie puede ayudar al santo de las cadenas.

…

**Octava prisión**

…

Perséfone ve como el santo sufre, y como los demás se ponen alerta, también se fija que Nicte tiene los ojos cerrados, y le trasmite más dolor al santo.

_-¡BASTA, POR FAVOR PARAAAA!-_

Al oír la súplica del santo, Perséfone siente un nudo en el estómago. Pero no se detiene.

-¡AHORA NICTE!-

La llamada abre los ojos de golpe y formando un puño con la mano que tenía sobre el espejo…

…

**Templo de Athena.**

…

-AAAA- gime de dolor una vez más, pero en ese instante, el dolor se detiene, al mismo tiempo que abre los ojos, suelta la mano de Shiryu y cae inerte al suelo. Con los ojos abiertos.

-¡SHUN!- lo llama el ruso, se acerca a él, y lo mueve un poco, tratando que reacciones, en eso:

-¡mira!- habla el dragón, en eso Seiya y Hyoga ven lo que Shiryu indicó.

Los ojos de Shun perdían brillo, al mismo tiempo que su pupila desaparecía, su respiración se volvió muy suave casi, imperceptible, su cuerpo se volvió frio, realmente parecía un cadáver.

-¡¿SHUUUUN?!- Lo llama June desesperada aun en los brazos de Shaina.

Lo mueven, lo llaman, pero el chico esta ido…

…

**En una extraña dimensión**

…

De la nada el caballero de Andrómeda abre los ojos, y se da cuenta que estaba en un lugar muy oscuro, realmente negro, pero lo más extraño era que se podía ver, sus manos, su típico pantalón blanco. Pero de ahí, TODO estaba en negro.

Se encontraba acostado, así que se pone de pie, dándose cuenta que al parecer si había suelo, pero no lo sentía, solo sabía que estaba parado en algo, muy firme,. Con cuidado camina extiende la mano buscando alguna especia de pared. Camina despacio, pero no logra sentir nada, se dirige a un lado, después al otro, pero nada.

-¿Dónde estoy?- se pregunta el caballero. Sin esperar respuesta, sin embargo la obtiene.

-_estas en mi reino…-_

-¿Qué?-se voltea bruscamente el peli-verde tratando de encontrar el origen de esa voz-¿Quién es…?- pregunta subiendo el tono de su voz.

-…- pero no recibe respuesta

-¿hola?-. Vuelve a preguntar pero nadie responde- pero…-

-_Hola, Santo de Andrómeda- _ en ese instante una silueta, no muy clara, parece fantasmal, aparece enfrente de sus ojos, era una mujer de increíble belleza, llevaba el cabello suelto de color castaño, y una túnica morada con un lazo rodeándole el brazo derecho. Pero con un increíble cosmo.

-¿Quién eres tú?- pregunta el caballero

-_Mi nombre es Nicte, hija de Hipnos, reina de la noche…-_

Continuara…

**OKKKKKKKKKK, ESTA ES LA RESPUESTA: **

"**NICTE" O "NYX" (TENIAS RAZON DARCKACUARIO Y ALEXA-ANGEL) SEGUNDA HIJA DEL DIOS HYPNOS O HIPNOS, PARA MU LA "I O LA Y" ME DA LO MISMO, PERO BUENO, CONTINUEMOS, ES LA HERMANA DE MORFEO, PRIMERO HIJO DE HYPNOS, Y COMO MORFEO FUE EL PRIMERO SE LE DEJO A CARGO EL SUEÑO, EL VERDADERO LEGADO DEL PADRE, Y A NICTE LA NOCHE, LA GUARDIANA DE LOS SUEÑOS Y MAS QUE TODO DE LAS PESADILLAS, POR ESO ALGUNOS LA CONOCEN COMO "Hija del sueño, y reina de la Noche" YO PREFERI PONERLE NICTE, YA QUE NYX SE OIA RARO, PERO IGULA ES LA MISMA PERSONA, O DIOSA GRIEGA JIJIJI.**

**EN FIN SOLO QUISE ACLARAR ESO, JIIIII Y UNA COSITA MAS, LAS FRASES SON TOTALMENTE MIAS, ME FASCINA LA POESIA JIJIIIII, Y EN EL SIGUIENTE CAP, UNA SORPRESAAA! NO LES DIRE MAS QUE REALMENTE NO SE COMO ME IRA, EL CAP YA ESTA EN PROCESO, VEREMOS COMO VAN LOS TICHERSSS CON LA TAREAS Y MI HUMOR PARA QUE LO PUBLIQUE PRONTO, IIII, VEREMOS, LO DEMAS GRACIASPOR SUS COMENTARIO Y PLIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIISSS S UNN RWV…**

***MeLoDy***


	7. Una luz Dorada de Esperanza

**BIEN, BIEN, BIEN, JIJIJI, MEJOR LAS MOLESTO ABAJO:**

"_**No te fíes, ni de tu sombra,**_

_**Ya que cuando estas en la oscuridad, **_

_**Hasta ella te abandona…"**_

***MeLoDy***

**A LEER:**

-¿La… la hija de Hipnos?- pregunta incrédulo el caballero, ya que lo que menos se esperaba era encontrarse a alguien así.

-si…- responde tranquila la deidad- y supongo que tu lo conociste muy bien, ya que…- y camina 2 pasos hacia él- _batallaste con él _ y te venció- esto último lo remarco con un golpe de voz en toda la palabra.

-…- Shun baja la cabeza un poco, recordando cómo fue vencido fácilmente por Hipnos, en los Campos Elíseos -¿Qué es lo que quieres?- pregunta levantando nuevamente la vista, y mirándola directamente a sus ojos bicolor.

-antes, quiero preguntarte una cosa- y levanta el rostro en señal de altivez y poder -¿Por qué nunca has elevado tu cosmo al máximo?-

…

**Templo de Athena**

…

El cuerpo de Shun se encontraba recostado sobre las rodillas de June, con sus ojos bien abiertos y perdidos en la nada, totalmente opacos, la amazona no dejaba de llorar, esta tenía su cosmos encendido para tratar de calentar el cuerpo frio del peli verde. Mientras que el Cisne, también tenía encendido su cosmos, pero este con el propósito de encontrar el de Shun, y saber quién es la persona que lo controla.

Shiryu estaba a la par del Pegaso, los cuales miraba atentos el intento en vano de los dos rubios encontrar al santo de Andrómeda. En eso el perro ladra llamando su atención:

El Dragón y Seiya voltean viendo como Sombra se acercaba a Shun, llevando consigo en su hocico la hermosa rosa que le había dado la niña hace unas cuantas horas. El chino ve fijamente esa rosa, y recordando las palabras de la niña…

FLASH BACK

_-"tu… ¿tú eres un ángel?-_

…_-la rosa se puso muy bonita después de que la dejaste en el estante…-_

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Afina un poco más su vista tratando de encontrar algo distinto, pero nada, solo puede ver una simple rosa.

El perro se acerca a Shun, con su nariz mueve su mano derecha que se encontraba en el piso, pero este no reacciona, así que le perro opta por dejar la rosa en su mano y luego echarse a la par de él y de June.

-¡Diablos!- Se queja Hyoga somatando su puño en el piso.

-¿Qué sucede?- el pregunta Seiya, acercándose un poco al ruso.

-al parecer hay algo que me impide acercarme más el cosmo de Shun, al parecer hay una especie de muro, que lo mantiene incomunicado con nosotros.

June nada más lo mira, y una terrible angustia la invade, ve con detenimiento esos ojos, fijos y fríos, siente el lento respirar del santo, y su fría piel, ella coloca una de sus mano sobre su rostro, y la otra sobre la mano que tiene la rosa, una de las espinas que no estaba cubierta por el periódico la cortan, pero eso no le pide que ella continúe con el tacto y apriete la mano del joven.

Mientras que una silenciosa lágrima cae por su rostro sombre el de Shun.

-Seiya ¿puedo hablar contigo?- habla Shiryu tocando el hombro del castaño.

-…- Seiya lo ve extrañado y camina unos cuantos pasos alejándose de los rubios.- ¿Qué sucede Shiryu?-

-es sobre Shun-

-¿Qué pasa, has sentido algo…?-

-no, no es exactamente eso…-

-¿entonces?-

-Seiya, algo extraño está cerca de Shun, algo que… bueno, no me da confianza-

-¿desconfías de Shun?- pregunta incrédulo el castaño.

-no- responde firme el Dragón- de él, no, sino de lo que lo acecha. -Ambos voltean y ven nuevamente la escena. Nada ha cambiado.

…

**En una extraña dimensión**

…

-¿Qué?- pregunta el peli verde incrédulo.

-¿Por qué nunca muestras tu cosmo al máximo poder?- pregunta nuevamente la deidad aumentando un poco su poder.

-… claro que lo he hecho…- responde Shun. Tratando de concentrarse en esta extraña conversación.

-¡Mentira!- responde la deidad, haciendo que una ráfaga de viento golpee, en el rostro al chico, haciendo que este se cubra con sus brazos formando una "X"-no lo has hecho, ¡jamás!- y esta empieza a caminar alrededor del chico- si lo hubieras hecho, muchas de las guerras santas jamás hubieran pasado-

-¿Qué es lo que quieres decir?- pregunta intrigado el santo- ¡explícate por favor!- Shun la ve incrédulo, ¿acaso las guerras…?

-lo que oíste- y la deidad para, viendo fijamente los hermosos ojos esmeralda- si desde un principio hubieras despertado tu verdaderos cosmo la mayoría de las guerras ¡jamás hubieran ocurrido!- elevando la voz y su cosmo en esta última frase-

-¡no… no te entiendo! ¿Por qué dices eso?- pregunta el santo, no entendiendo, o fingiendo no hacerlo, ya que una angustia lo empieza a atormentar, ¿él fue el acusante de las guerras?

-¿eres tonto o te haces?- pregunte cruzando un brazo y apoyando el otro sobre él, al mismo tiempo que se tocaba el mentón.

-…- Shun no le responde, solo la sigue viendo. Tratando de entender.

-bien- dice ahora con ambos brazos cruzados- te lo explicare- dice empezando a caminar nuevamente a su alrededor.-si hubieras utilizado tu verdadero cosmo desde que tu hermano apareció, lo habrías derrotado- al mismo tiempo que decía estas últimas palabras extendía su brazo derecho, paraba y detrás de ella, parecían las imágenes del torneo galáctico.- ¿recuerdas ese día?- le pregunta.

-si, perfectamente- habla el santo sin perder de vista las visiones, recordando como su cadena estaba inquita y le advertía del peligro.

-¿sabes? La cadena de Andrómeda es magnífica, después de siglos de haberse formado, después de que muchos intentaran poseerla, después de que pocos lograran pasar el sacrificio, ninguno había atenido la dicha de portarla… bueno… hasta que llegaste tú- y habla de manera seductora.

-…-Shun continua viendo las imágenes reviviendo perfectamente ese feo reencuentro que tuvo con el ser que más quería en este mundo.

-la armadura de Andrómeda confió en ti, te aviso del peligro, te indicó que te pusieras alerta, que defendieras la armadura de oro, ¡TE LO DIJO TEXTUALMETE!- levanta su voz, al mismo tiempo que en las imágenes aparecía la palabra "AXIA" que deletreaba la cadena, y lo inquieta que estaba- no comprendo porque te eligió, esa armadura, se puede decir que es la más afortunada de las 88 constelaciones, ¡la única que tiene armas que se mueven a voluntad! ¡La única que le es permitido utilizarlas! ¡La única que tiene vida propia! Que se vuelve uno con su portador, que lo defiende a capa y espada, ESA ARMADURA CONFIO EN TI, Y TU LA DEFRAUDASTE EN ESE MOMENTO-

-…- Shun ve como detiene el poder de la armadura, como se queda como conejo indefenso, a merced de su hermano, como se queda inútil, y no ayuda a la causa. Sin querer una lágrima explora su rostro. Baja la vista empuñando sus manos. Ella tenía razón.

-la armadura confió en ti, quería que encendieras tu cosmo de la misma forma como se lo presentaste a Albiore, antes de regresar a Japón, ella sabía que tú podías, pero la defraudaste, aun así ella confió en ti… pero siempre fuiste un cobarde…-

-¡ya basta, que planeas con recordarme eso, con decirme cosas que… que la verdad ya no son importantes!- habla Shun viendo fijamente los ojos bicolor de la mujer, con una cuantas lagrimas surcando sus mejillas, y sus puños fuertemente apretados- ¿Qué ganas con esto? ¿Qué quieres de mí?-

-no eres tonto Shun, arma el rompecabezas, une las piezas que te he dado ¿Qué hubiera pasado si hubieras derrotado al fénix, con tu _**verdadero cosmo?-**_

-si hubiera derrotado a mi hermano… -piensa en voz alta el santo, bajando nuevamente su vista- probablemente no hubiéramos tenido que pelear con los caballeros negros-

-exacto, muerto el líder, vencido el escuadrón, ley de toda batalla- continua la diosa – ahora, ¿Qué más…? Piensa.-

-… mi hermano derrotado, sin los caballeros negros, la armadura de oro, no hubiera sido robada, probablemente el torneo hubiera seguido su curso, ya que en ese entonces Saori aún era muy vanidosa. El ganador la estuviera portando… y el santuario… ¡El Santuario!- y levanta la vista viendo a la deidad.

-exacto…- continua Nicte mostrado una leve sonrisa – jamás hubieran llamado la atención del Santuario, no hubieran tenido que pelear con los caballeros de plata, no hubiera habido guerra de las 12 casa… no hubieran muerto los caballeros… ¿pero, si no estuvieran muerto los caballeros…?-

-¡HADES NO HUBIERA TENIDO CUERPOS QUE UTILIZAR!- responde sorprendido Shun.- la guerra santa contra hades no hubiera sido, tan sangrienta, sin cuerpos, Athena no hubiera bajado al inframundo, Hades, debía haber subido, tendríamos a los 12 santos de oro con vida, la guerra hubiera sido distinta… menos… mortal…-

-a eso quería llegar, ¿vez como tus acciones si tienen consecuencias?- y se acerca lentamente al chico, el cual estaba perdido viendo la nada debajo de sus pies, derramando silenciosas lagrimas-¿Qué hubiera sido mejor? ¿Herir a tu hermano, y hacerlo recapacitar de otra forma y no haber peleado con tantos caballeros? ¿O ser un cobarde y retener tu verdadero cosmo?-

-…- la respuesta era obvia para Shun- dime ya…- dice en susurro -¿Qué quieres de mí? Ya basta de acertijos por favor…-

-quiero que incendies tu cosmo- le habla la deidad muy cerca de su rostro.

-¿Qué?- y dale duro con la canción.

-como sabes, una nueva guerra santa se avecina, una guerra santa _especial, _sangrienta, ruin, esa guerra no va directa hacia mí, pero seré gravemente afectada-

-¿Cómo?-

-solo soy la diosa de la noche, guardiana de los sueños y las pesadillas, no tengo espectros a mi disposición., ni caballeros, ningún guerrero que me proteja, y si ustedes pierden, invadirán mi reino. Pereceré.-

-¿y con elevar mi cosmo que harás…?-

-yo nada, sino tu…-

-…- la ve incrédulo -¿yo?-

-como ya te dije, la guerra va hacia ustedes, pero solo con 10 simples caballeros de bronce no podrán ganar, así que necesitan _refuerzos_-

-¿refuerzos?-

-¿acaso no los sientes?-

-¿sentir que?- pregunta el santo, pero en eso, un fuerte cosmo le eriza la piel…- ese cosmo, yo, yo lo… lo conozco-dice abriendo muy grande sus ojos.- ese cosmo es de…-

-y no es el único- continua la deidad, subiendo su rostro y viendo la nada que los cubría- sin Hades, no hay límites, pero sus almas vagan sin rumbo en el inframundo, tratando de regresar, pero necesitan la ayuda de alguien, así del mismo modo de como ustedes regresaron, con la ayuda de Athena, ellos necesitan ayuda.-

-¿pero porque no le pediste ayuda a Athena? Ella es una diosa…-

-pero no tiene el poder necesario…-

-¿y yo sí? Solo soy un caballero de bronce…-

-¡QUE FUE EL REY DEL INFRAMUNDO!- continúa acercándose al santo haciendo que este retrocediera- QUE TIENE EL PODER DE HADES, ¡TU LO TIENES! ¿QUE NO LO ENTIENDES?-continua caminando hasta que misteriosamente algo hace que el santo se detenga, una extraña pared que no se ve, solo la siente detrás de él.

Voltea tratando de verla, pero no se puede, luego regresa su vista hacia la furiosa deidad -…- trata de regular su respiración, y decir algo coherente, pero no sabe que…

-piénsalo, Shun, Hades no es tonto, por algo más que tu puro corazón te eligió, fuiste capaz de expulsarlo de tu cuerpo, ¿Recuerdas las palabras de tu maestro?-dice acercándose mucho a su rostro, e inmediatamente se mueve hacia un lado dejando mostrar unas imágenes, desde hace tiempo, cuando él estaba entrenando en la isla, y escucha perfectamente las palabras de su maestro.

-"_el cosmo es infinito, es capaz de elevarse hasta donde el portador pueda, quiera, no hay límites para él, aunque el cuerpo ya no resista…"-_

-¿serias capaz de honrar la memoria de tu maestro por una vez? Además, sería una forma de recompensar a los caballeros…- y diciendo esto se da la vuelta alejándose del caballero colocándose a una distancia adecuada. -¿Qué dices?-

-… baja el rostro, recordando, ¿y si lo que dice es verdad? ¿Si realmente fue un cobarde? El no quería pelear, pero ahora… que lo piensa, mientras el trato de no pelear, perdía tiempo, mientras sus compañeros peleaban tan desesperadamente, el solo perdía el tiempo. Le mostro a su maestro su verdadero poder, o por lo menos un poco, no era por alardear, era para demostrarle, que sus entrenamientos no fueron en vano, pero, de que le servía ser caballero, que solo fue un estorbo. Aprieta sus puños, a tal grado de entregarse las uñas, dejando caer una gotitas de sangre, al mismo tiempo que sus ojos derramaban lágrimas.

-"todo fue mi culpa"- piensa el caballero, nuevamente recordando todas las batallas, que él pudo haber detenido, los enemigos que él pudo haber derrotado pero por cobrarte, por idiota, no hizo, al mismo tiempo que sus compañeros eran terriblemente heridos, haciendo que su hermano cayera rendido mientras él seguía de pie. ¿No siempre dijo que sería capaz de dar su vida por salvar la de los demás?…

…

**Templo de Athena**

…

El tiempo seguía avanzando, Shun seguía con la vista perdida y opacada, su cuerpo frio y una respiración casi, imperceptible. Shiryu le había pedido favor a Shaina que fuera a la cabaña de June por Eri y Shunrei, tenía un mal presentimiento, esto no iba a acabar como la vez anterior en el cuarto de Shun y prefería tener a las chicas cerca, claro que con el permiso de Hyoga.

Athena estaba sentada en su trono, viendo todo, pero rodeada por los demás santos de bronce y de plata.

June seguía con su cosmo encendido al igual que el ruso, la chica ya se estaba debilitando, pero no iba a parar, ella veía los ojos perdidos del peli-verde, sentía su mano fría, una angustia la invadía, pero las cosas iban a empeorar.

-¡Hyoga!- habla alarmada, al ver como los ojos de Shun se llenan de lágrimas, y exploraban su rostro, al mismo tiempo que en la palma de sus manos empiezan a salir una gotitas de sangre.

-¿Shun? Amigo, por favor reacciona…- se acerca el uso más a su rostro colocando la mano en él, pero el chico seguía ido, las lágrimas continúan. Shiryu y Seiya se acercan para contemplar la imagen, esto es raro.

…

**En una extraña dimensión**

…

Shun sigue apretando sus puños, las gotas de sangre sigue fluyendo, y sus saladas lagrimas también, pero ya tomo una decisión.

-¿Qué es lo que tengo que hacer Nicte?-

-…- la diosa sonríe, lo ha conseguido, achica un poco más sus ojos, afinando la vista hacia el chico-esmeralda-solo concéntrate, eleva poco a poco tu cosmo de tal forma que sobre pase el octavo sentido, y aún más, mucho más, enciende la hermosura de tu poder, enciende el camino, muéstrales la señal, y abre el portal que los traerá de regreso… -habla la diosa- "y demuéstranos a Perséfone y a mí, lo que tienes"- piensa, al mismo tiempo que sonreía amplia y siniestramente.

Shun se limpia las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano, y luego da un respiro hondo, abre un poco las piernas y estira los brazos, cierra sus ojos y comienza.

…

**Templo de Athena**

…

Los chicos sienten el cosmo de Shun encenderse y luego como va en aumento, poco a poco, Seiya y Shiryu se alejan más que otra cosa por inercia de él unos pasos, pero mientras el cosmo va en aumento también obliga a Hyoga a alejarse, la única que no tenía pensado hacerlo era la amazona de camaleón. Que seguía, hincada. Pero Sombra se pone de pie, y empieza a ladrar.

Seiya se coloca junto al perro y lo sostiene, el perro se pone cada vez más inquieto, con forme el cosmo de Shun aumenta.

-¿Qué es esto?- pregunta el ruso alarmado.

-esto cada vez se pone peor- habla bajo el dragón- ¡Jabu, pónganse en alerta! Shunrei, llévate a Eri y pónganse detrás de Saori, por favor- les habla, viendo al unicornio- esto no me agrada- y vuelve a ver hacia Shun.

Poco a poco sienten como el cosmo ya está en aumento peligrosamente. El cuerpo del peli-verde se empieza a rodear de un color rosado oscuro, y cada vez cubre más. A la amazona de camaleón, se le empieza a dificultar la respiración, ya que está muy cerca del chico.

-¡June!-grita la china, al mismo tiempo que el dragón se acercaba a ella, y le quitaba al peli verde de encima y se la lleva, ella forcejea un poco, pero estaba débil por haber usado su cosmo, y recibir el ofensivo del santo de Andrómeda.

Ya alejada del chico, cae el suelo de rodillas por el cansancio, y el peli-negro cae junto con ella, evitando que se golpee, ya todos estaban en un buen lugar observando.

…

**En una extraña dimensión.**

…

Shun da grandes respiros mientras sube más y más su cosmo, pronto llega al séptimo sentido, pero su objetivo es cada vez más alto, mucho más alto, tenía que llamarlos, tenía que mostrarles el camino de regreso, así que aprieta sus puños, arruga el ceño y lo eleva más, hasta el octavo sentido, pero no era suficiente.

Empieza a respirar agitadamente, su abre la boca para jalar más aire, sube sus puños a la altura de su pecho, los aprieta, y continua su labor.

Nicte lo ve fijamente, pero esto no es lo que buscaba, tiene que elevarlo más, tiene que hacerlo.

-¿QUE TE SUCEDE SHUN? ¿ACASO ESO ES TODO?- le grita -¿ACASO NO LLEGASTE AL RANGO DE DIVINO? ¿NO EXPULSASTE A HADES DE TI? ¿NO QUIERES REGRESAR A TUS AMIGOS? ¡RESPONDEEEEEEEE!- la verdad que la diosa de la noche estaba decepcionada, y pensar que Perséfone puso su plan en él, este chico no valía nada…

-"ella tiene razón"- piensa el peli verde abriendo un poco sus ojos –"yo puedo, yo puedo, yo…" yo ¡quiero, QUIERO HACERLO!- grita de ultimo flexionando un poco su rodillas y con sus brazos formando una "X" en su pecho.-YO LO HARE…-grita por ultimo antes de deshacer la "X" extendiendo un poco sus brazos-AAAAAAAAA- grita al mismo tiempo que explota su cosmo.

-¿Qué?- grita la deidad cubriéndose con sus brazos. Aunque fuera un reflejo es capaz de sentir y recibir daño. Siendo empujada por el fuerte viento que sale del cuerpo del chico. Ese viento que crece incontrolablemente formando un tornado alrededor del muchacho.

Ese tornado que crece, crece, y crece, la deidad baja un brazo, mientras que se protege con el otro viendo sorprendida como ese tronado aumenta de fuerza y velocidad.

El aura que cubre a Shun cada vez se vuelve más oscura, ya no era rosado oscuro, ahora ya era morada.

-"es impresionante como subió de poder"- piénsala deidad- pero esto no es suficiente, ¿QUE PASA SHUN? ¿ES TODO LO QUE TIENES? ESE PODER NO ES SUFICIENTE, RECUERDA, ESTAN PERDIDOS EN EL INFRAMUNDO…- grita la deidad viéndolo frunciendo un poco el ceño, ya era bastante poder, pero no llegaba al de un dios.

-"Nicte tiene razón"- piensa el peli-verde, esto no es sufriente,- NO ES SUFICIENTE…- grita-GGAAAAAAAA- vuelve a gritar, al mismo tiempo que el tornado poco a poco sube mucho más de fuerza, hasta volverse una increíble ráfaga de viento, formando una especia de tubo sobre el caballero, que supera muchos kilómetros la altura del caballero, muchos kilómetros, pero sigue siendo una ráfaga de viento.

-ESO ES SHUN MAS, SIGUE ASI, LLAMALOS, LLAMALOOOOOOOOOS- grita la diosa de la noche apoyando al santo –"este poder es increíble, "-

El caballero sube sus manos sobre su cabeza, cruzándolas, para que dé un momento a otro, las baje con fuerza y haga estallar su cosmo por completo, llevándolo al infinito.

-HAAAAA- grita la deidad al sentir semejante poder convertirse en una fuerte luz rosada, pero esto no acaba ahí, la fuerza del poder sigue descontroladamente en aumento, levanta la cabeza un poco, tratando de ver al santo, y lo ve con la cabeza gacha sus piernas un poco separadas, y sus brazos a los lados, totalmente calmo, mientras que de él la fuerza aumenta.

-"realmente digno de un dios tenías razón Perséfone…"- piensa Nicte. De rodillas en el piso, la fuerza del muchacho la empuja… hasta el punto de expulsarla de la dimensión.

…

**Templo de Athena**

…

Los chicos estaban sintiendo lo mismo que Nicte, hasta llegaron al punto que no podían seguir al lado del santo, tuvieron que salir del templo de Athena, por el fuerte tornado, Hyoga cubría a Eri, Shiryu a Shunrei, Seiya se fue junto con los demás santo a proteger a Saori, y June… ella simplemente estaba de rodillas abrazando a Sombra, el cual, al momento de sacarlo del templo, regreso por la rosa. Ambos lo más cerca que podían estar del templo, donde tuvieron que dejar a Shun _tirado_ en el piso. Ya que él era el causante de ese poder.

De la nada siente como hay una fuerte explosión dentro del templo y una feroz luz atraviesa el techo, al mismo tiempo que se perdía en el oscuro firmamento.

-¡MIREN!- grita Jabu, al ver que en la parte de atrás del templo de Athena, el lugar donde se guardaban las armaduras de bronce, la de Andrómeda empieza a subir, hasta colocarse a la par de la ráfaga de luz, que seguía en aumento.

Poco a poco la armadura empieza a llenarse de un brillo morado, y poco a poco deja sus facciones para convertirse en…

-"la armadura divina de Andrómeda"- piensa Seiya al ver como la simple de bronce toma posición de la Divina.

Sus hermosos y finos detalles de oro, la belleza de las cadenas. Simplemente espectacular.

De la nada la armadura se separa y poco a poco pareciera que estuviera cubriendo a un cuerpo. Las cadenas empiezan a hacer la: "La Defensa Rodante".

-"¿Qué diablos sucede?"- piensa Seiya, viendo fijamente a la armadura de su _¿amigo?_

…

**En la octava prisión**

…

Perséfone se pone de un golpe de pie, al ver como Nicte era empujada con una fuerza descomunal, a tal punto de que cae de espaldas contra el piso, y la imagen de Shun en el espejo desaparece, a tal punto de agrietar un poco el mismo.

Hécate que ya se encontraba con ellas, corre a ayudar a la diosa de la noche a ponerse de pie.

La emperatriz fue testigo de todo, todo lo vio por el espejo. Baja por las escaleras elegantemente, y camina rumbo al espejo. Toca la pequeña grieta-"creo que no…"-pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una fuerte cantidad de energía que salía del inframundo.

Perséfone sonríe ampliamente ahora solo falta que una cosa suceda.

…

**En una extraña dimensión**

…

Shun se encontraba en la misma posición como Nicte lo dejó, respirando lento, pronto siente y ve como su armadura lo protege, pero era igual que la imagen de la diosa, fantasmal, semi-transparente, pero igual, la siente poderosa, viva, divina, toma sus cadenas, e invoca: La Defensa Rodante-, levanta la cabeza y su cadena empieza a girar, cada vez más rápido, y de esta forma aumentando increíblemente mas el poder de su cosmo.

En eso, siente una fuerte cantidad de energía que se dirige a él, sonríe, regula un poco su respiración, y se concentra, para de esa forma, abrir un…

…

**En la afueras del templo de Athena.**

…

Los chicos ven como la luz que sale del templo aumente de brillo de y de poder, la cadena sigue girando alrededor de "ese cuerpo" y de pronto la cadena cuadrada sale disparada hacia un punto nada, justo en medio de la luz morada, sube unos dos metro más alto que donde estada la armadura en el cielo, y se mira como si atravesara algo. Como si rompiera algo, al hacerlo la cadena regresa a su lugar y el cielo empieza a girar.

Primero era un remolino pequeño, que poco a poco empieza a agrandarse hasta tener un diámetro más o menos de 20m sigue girando y provocando mucho viento en el santuario. Hasta que se queda totalmente negro, a las orillas del círculo se siente una especie de energía _¿dorada?_

Marín que era una con más tiempo en el santuario cree reconocer ¿Quién o quiénes son?, se separa del grupo y camina un poco hasta acercarse al templo de Athena, su corazón comienza a palpitar descontroladamente. Su respiración se vuelve dificultosa, y sus ojos derraman lágrimas que no son vistas por la máscara plateada.

-¡Shaina, Jabu, corran a las cabañas y traigan colchas!- les grita.

-¿Qué? ¿Estás loca?- le responde la amazona de plata.

-¡SOLO AGANLO MALDITA SEA!- rara vez Marín se comporta cortante, y demandante, así que los caballeros le obedecen, en ese momento empieza a llover, era una lluvia moderada, un poco extraña por los movimientos del viento, pero en eso ven como una fuerte _luz dorada_ empieza a aparecer en el centro del agujero del cielo…

-¿será posible?- habla Marín al cielo…

…

**En la octava prisión**

…

Perséfone y Nicte sienten como una fuerte energía se empieza a formar en las afueras de la prisión, la emperatriz del inframundo deja a un lado el espejo y con paso apresurado pero elegante se dirige a la puerta de la prisión, la diosa de la noche que ya se encontraba de pie, la sigue, junto con la bruja y Oda.

Las 4 salen de la octava prisión, solo para ver…

-¿pero esas son…?- intenta pregunta la bruja.

-si- responde la emperatriz – están en busca de la salida, siguen la luz que Shun les enseña- en el rojizo cielo del inframundo es iluminado por varias luces doradas que se dirigen al portal que el santo de Athena hizo, luces que vienen de muchos lugares del paraíso de Hades.

-pero hay más de 12 Perséfone- replica Nicte que se coloca a la par de ella.

-hay más, eso lo sé, especialmente por las armaduras…- responde Perséfone.

-¿las que estaban en el muro de los lamentos?-

-si…- pero ya no pudo terminar de conversar. Ya que en ese instante un fuerte movimiento sacude el inframundo, lo hace temblar.- ¡Hécate, Oda regresen a la prisión!- y sin chistar las 2 regresan, las puertas se cierran, y dejan a las 2 deidades afuera.

Pero en eso, un poder sobrenatural aparece detrás de la prisión. Las dos voltean y ven como una ráfaga de luz roja, roja como la sangre también se dirige a ese portal.

-viene de los Elíseos- habla la diosa de la noche.

-…- Perséfone ríe maliciosamente-¡exacto!…- le responde – le gusta ese poder, lo reclama… "es el momento"-era lo que esperaba que pasara.

La emperatriz cierra los ojos, y en menos de un segundo hace estallar su cosmo expandiéndolo por todo el inframundo, Nicte la ve y sin querer el cosmo de ella la sigue, hace lo mismo que Perséfone.

Ambas se concentran y recorren cada parte del inframundo con sus cosmos, reconstruyendo las prisiones, haciendo los límites, hasta que el inframundo queda totalmente reconstruido.

Nicte se detiene, pero Perséfone no, el cosmo de Perséfone se concentra en el báculo que siempre lleva en su mano. Ella lo levanta hacia la dirección en donde las armaduras y esos cosmos se dirigen junto con la poderosa luz roja.

-¡SHUN, MAS TE VALE QUE DEMUESTRE DE QUE ESTAS HECHO!- le grita… y su poder sale disparado por medio de báculo, rumbo al portal.- ¿con que tú también vas Albiore…?- responde Perséfone sintiendo el cosmo del caballero de plata. Dirigirse al portal.

…

**En una extraña dimensión**

…

Shun aprieta sus cadenas, cuerpo, comienza a temblar, sangre sale por su nariz, sus ojos y su boca, pero no pierde su concentración, especialmente ahora que los puede ver, los cosmos dorados lo buscan, pero en eso, siente ese cálido cosmo que lo acogió y lo crio más que como un padre por más de 6 años. Su corazón late con extrema velocidad. Ahora menos que nada parará.

_-¡SHUN, MAS TE VALE QUE DEMUESTRE DE QUE ESTAS HECHO!-_

Oye una voz femenina que le habla, no la reconoce, pero le responde en susurro…- claro que lo hare- y vuelve a cerrar sus ojos, dando todo lo último que le queda.

…

**En las afueras del templo de Athena**

…

Los caballeros siguen atentos a la luz, a la armadura, y al portal. Los vientos siguen fuertes, continua la lluvia. En eso sienten como esos poderosos cosmos se acercan rápidamente hacia ellos.

Como si nada, las constelaciones zodiacales se empiezan a encender en el firmamento, e iluminando el destruido coliseo, cada vez el resplandor dorado que sale del portal es mucho más grande…

…

Kiki, que se encontraba en la cabaña de su maestro siente también esos cosmos, se asoma por la ventana, y ve como la constelación de Aries esta iluminada, una fuerte presión en su pecho llega, y sin impórtale las condiciones climáticas, toma su capa y sale corriendo hacia el coliseo.

…

Llegan Shaina y Jabu con los demás con más o menos 16 colchas, pensaban que era para cubrirse ellos, pero al ver más de cerca la luz dorada, sus ideas cambian.

En eso una fuerte explosión dentro del portal se presenta dejando salir 2 luces más, una roja que se dirige hacia la luna llena de esa noche, y el otro rumbo de color negro, resplandeciendo con morado a la armadura de Andrómeda. Su aparición es momentánea, no más de 1 minuto, pero ese minuto cambiara todo.

…

**En una extraña dimensión**

…

Shun siente como un poder se dirige hacia él, no le queda más que recibirlo, ya que no puede parar con su tarea, de la nada se va, haciéndolo que pierda el equilibrio, pero no cae, continua, ya falta poco, ya no faltaba nada…

…

**En la afueras del templo de Athena**

…

Shaina se coloca a la par de Marín que seguía viendo las luces doradas, en ese segundo, las mismas caen en el coliseo, como estrellas fugaces, Marín toma una de las colchas que tenía Shaina y corre a una velocidad impresionante rumbo al coliseo.

Los caballeros que se encontraban atrás también ven caer esos cosmos, y los reconocen perfectamente.

Shiryu y Hyoga se separan inconscientemente de las muchachas, y sin pensarlo corren rápidamente al coliseo, Seiya hace lo mismo, y sin pensarlo ya todos excepto Saori y June se dirigían al dichoso coliseo.

Se paran en las orillas de las gradas, viendo como las luces poco a poco toman forma de…

… humanos…

Y a la par de ellas, sus respetivas armaduras doradas…

Continuara…

**A ESTAS ALTURAS YA SABEN QUIENES SON, JIIII, PERO OIGAN LOS NECESITABA AQUÍ, (A PARTE QUE LOS QUERIA JIJIJIJ) ESTA VEZ TRATE DE SER LO MAS ORTOGRAFICA POSIBLE, SI SE ME CHIFLO UNA Q OTRA PLIIIS DISCULPENME…**

**MIS QUERIDAS LECTORAS GRACIAS POR SUS RWVS, DISCULPENME HOY QUE NO PUEDO RESPONDERLES PERO ANDO APURADITA DE TIEMPO, PERO MEJOR ME ESCAPE APROECHANDO Q LA MUSA ESTABA DE BUENAS, JIJII, SOLO: SATSUKI-CHAN: MUJERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR MEJOR NO TE RESPONDO, Q SI NO, NO TENDRA CHISTE EL FIC… PERO COMO PUE Q' SI, PUE Q'NO…JIJIJII SOY MALA**

**Y DISCULPENME POR LA DEMORA, ESQ LOS TICHERSSS NO ME ENTIENDEN Y AHORA CON EL CORRE, CORRE DE UNA COREOGRAFIA… JA, YA NI TIEMPO PARA RESPIRAR HAY, PERO TRATARE QUE EN EL OTRO NO ME ATRASE TANTO… **

**PD., PONGANLE OJO A LA ROSA… XD PLIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIISSSS UN RWV**

***MeLoDy***


	8. Bienvenidos Camaradas

**KONICHIWA:**

"**LOS PERSONAJES DE SAINT SEIYA NO ME PERTENECE, SON PROPIEDAD DE MASAMI KURUMADA, Y SOLO LOS PIDO PRESTADOS SIN NINGUN FIN DE LUCRO"**

**GRACIAS POR LLAMADITA DE ATENCION, NO SE, SE ME CHISPOTEA PONERLO, PERO AHORA, SI LO PUSE, JAJAJAJA, OK, MEJOR ABAJITO ME DISCULPO POR LA TARDANZA: **

**SOLO ACLARO ALGO EN SAINT SEIYA NO SON MORBOSOS, ADEMAS ESTA PARTE ME LA IMAGINE POR VER LA "APERTURA DE LA SAGA DEL CIELO" ABAJO ME EXPLICARE MEJOR…**

"_**Y el tiempo solo es una sombra de la vida.**_

_**En un instante se encuentra y al siguiente ya no.**_

_**Y con él avanza la gente, viene y va, y sin darnos cuenta…**_

_**Solo queda el recuerdo de lo que una vez fue…"**_

***MeLoDy***

**A LEER:**

La emoción no cabía en sus corazones ¿acaso podía ser cierto?… ¿ellos volvieron?…

Todos los caballeros paran en las orillas de las gradas del coliseo, viendo como las luces que cayeron del cielo, poco a poco tomaban las formas humanas correspondientes.

A las par de ellas, otras luces, con mayor fuerza, ya que estas si estaban hechas de oro puro.

La lluvia arrecia un poco, al contrario de la fuerte luz y el portal que había hecho el caballero de Andrómeda. El cuándo termino de salir la última luz, empezó a desaparecer.

En cambio los santos no le prestaron atención a este detalle, solo se maravillaban con lo que sus ojos veían.

La parálisis del cuerpo permanecía, muchos querían ir, gritar, abrazarlos, mientras que se formaban los cuerpos tirados en el suelo de la ruina.

Cierto chico que venia corriendo desde su cabaña al ver las luces en el cielo los alcanza, quedando de la misma forma. Sus pequeños ojos se empiezan a llenar de saladas lágrimas, y dejándolas fluir, que se disfrazan a la perfección con la lluvia, pero su instinto y su corazón pudo más que cualquier otra cosa.

Tembloroso se pone a buscar a alguien en especial, a una persona de larga cabellera purpura. Desesperado busca entre las luces, a ese ser tan especial para él. Cuando por fin lo visualiza. Su corazón lo no cree, es demasiado bueno para ser verdad. Con un poco de esfuerzo empieza a mover sus pequeñas piernas, pero al ver como la luz desaparecía dándole el paso a la piel, su pequeño corazoncito bombeaba con velocidad, hasta que no lo resiste más.

Corre lo más rápido posible con él.

Llega y lo ve boca abajo, con sus brazos estirados sobre su cabeza, completamente sin ropa… Kiki al ver esto se quita su capucha y trata de cubrirlo, en eso él reacciona…

Aprieta sus puños y luengo los apoya en el piso, tratando de reincorporarse, abre sus palmas y las utiliza como palanca para levantarse.

Siente sus extremidades temblar, respira agitado tratando de retener aire en sus pulmones. Su aprendiz se pone nervioso, y se arrodilla apoyando su manita en el hombro de…

-mi… maestro ¿Mu?- pregunta dudoso el pequeño Lemuriano

-…- el otro solo levanta un poco la cabeza. Kiki mueve un poco de cabello de su maestro que le cubría el rostro. El santo dorado abre con dificultad sus ojos y lo ve-…- sonríe- hola Kiki…-

-¡MAESTRO MU!- grita emocionado lanzándose a abraza el cuerpo de su maestro-no sabe cómo lo extrañe, maestro, maestro…- y empieza a llorar. Desahogando todo lo que su ser le permitía…

…

El siguiente en correr es el santo del cisne, que al ver el acto del pequeño busca desesperado a la persona que siempre ocupada su pensamiento y que no sabía cómo dejar de sentirse culpable por su partida, pero al parecer la vida le dio otra oportunidad.

Lo ve, casi del otro lado de donde estaba Mu, corre, no sin antes tomar una colcha que tenía Jabu, ya que ve que viene de la misma forma, bueno todos en realidad. Ve como su maestro se reincorpora, y él se hinca haciendo el mismo acto que Kiki.

-¿maestro Camus?- pregunta dejando correr lágrimas en su rostro...

-…- el santo de Acuario tose un poco, agarrando por delante la colcha que Hyoga le pone en la espalda, levantando la cabeza viendo a los ojos a su aprendiz.-gusto en volver a verte Hyoga-

-maestro…- y se unen en un abrazo fraternal.

…

El santo del dragón ya había tomado rumbo buscando a su maestro. Shunrei que lo había seguido hasta el coliseo, llega y ve a Shiryu correr hacia un cuerpo, ella como siempre lo sigue, y al llegar primero antes de entender todo se ruboriza tapándose los ojos.

-maestro…- dice el santo del dragón- haciendo lo mismo que Hyoga- maestro…- dice tratando de que su voz no se quiebre por el llanto.

-sentimental como siempre Shiryu- dice dificultosamente el antiguo santo de libra (obviamente con su cuerpo de joven) levantando el rostro –me alegra volver—se unen en un gran abrazo. Pero el chino no dejaba de llorar, en eso una vocecita lo saca de su reencuentro.

-¿Shiryu que sucede?-

-…-…- ambos boletan a ver a la chinita más roja que un tomate. Ríen y Shiryu se separa de su maestro la abraza –volvimos a ser una familia… Shunrei…- al chinita no entendió eso, pero escondió su rostro en el cuerpo de su amado, ya que bueno…la situación lo ameritaba.

En eso el dragón recuerda a alguien más, también preciado para él. Se suelta del abrazo de Shunrei, viendo a su maestro.

-ve a buscarlo- le contesta adivinando sus pensamientos como siempre-

-Shunrei, quédate aquí, no te muevas…- habla el Dragón

-…- ella solo atina a contestar tapándose los ojos nuevamente.

Avanza buscando al dueño de la espada más filosa que pudo haber existido, y que se la encomendó.

Al encontrarlo, corre, donde Shaina y toma otra colcha, y vuelve a hacer lo mismo…

-Shura…-

-jaja, hola Shiryu, gusto en verte compañero- y se aprietan las manos, en señal de saludo, amistad y compañerismo.

…

Cierta amazona del águila camina temblorosa, entre los santos, que trataban de recuperar el aliento, buscando al que siempre fue el dueño de su corazón en secreto, cuando lo divisa hincado, apresura su paso, colocándole la manta sobre los hombros. Este por instinto la agarra, levantando la vista topándose con la hermosa figura de Marín.

-Aioria…- solo eso logra salir de los labios de la amazona, tratando que no fuera muy evidente su llanto, aunque la máscara la cubriera, él sabía que lloraba.

-no llores, sabe que no me gusta que lo hagas…- y sin importar lo demás se unen en un hermoso abrazo.

Seiya se encontraba con Aldebarán, el cual, necesito 2 mantas para cubrir su corpulento cuerpo…

-jaja, gusto en verte Pegaso… jaja- hablaba el santo de Tauro moviendo divertido la cabellera castaña del chico.

-si, a mí me da gusto igual- reía el castaño entre risa y llanto.

…

Los demás caballeros de bronce les dan la bienvenida a los demás caballeros dorados. Siempre con cálidas sonrisas y llanto emocionado cubriendo del frio, aunque en vano de la lluvia, a los santos recién llegados.

El tiempo pasaba, y muchos se reencontraban dándose fuertes apretones de manos y abrazos. Hermanos que hace tiempo no se miraban ahora se expresaban el cariño que no pudieron, como por ejemplo Saga y Kanon, y la oportunidad de disculparse por errores del pasado. Aioros y Shura.

Corrigiendo, y tratando de darse una oportunidad en tan solo unos abrazos, sin saber lo que les espera en el futuro.

…

June ya se había quedado sola, con la compañía de Sombra, que tanto Athena cono Eri, ya había partido al lugar donde vieron caer las luces. Pero ella no… solo veía atenta como desaparecía el portal y la fuerte luz, cada vez adelgazando su grosor, hasta desaparecer.

Abrazada a Sombra, no sabía si entrar, tenía miedo que Shun ya no estuviera, sus piernas no reaccionaban. Pero en eso un cosmo llama su atención.

Se levanta asustada, sorprendida, de todo un poco, ese cosmo ya hacia bastante tiempo que no lo sentía. Aunque por dentro sabia, Shun no podía dejarlo atrás.

Su presencia se sentía un poco alejada del coliseo. Así que suelta a Sombra y corre lo más rápido que pueden hacerlo sus piernas.

Mientras que sombra espera echado bajo la lluvia a que su amo salga de ahí.

…

La amazona corría, saltando, evitando obstáculos hasta que ve una luz brillante plateada cerca de la nada. Corre, y aunque ve que no lleva nada puesto, eso no la detiene que valla, con el ser que ocupo el lugar de un padre para ella.

-¡MAESTRO ALBIORE!- grita desgarrando su garganta de la emoción.

El santo de plata que se encontraba de pie solo recibe el cuerpo de su aprendiz con el suyo. Ella por respeto cierra los ojos, pero las lágrimas fluyen por su rostro.

-June veo que no llevas tu mascara ¿por fin dejaste que tu corazón hablara?-

-…- ella solo asiente no dejando de llorar. Y como con los demás caballeros, su fiel armadura aparece.

…

Por otro lado, una sombra rodea el coliseo, viendo incrédulo como los caballeros dorados habían vuelto. Pero esa no era su prioridad. Hace tiempo que sentía como el cosmo de su hermano estaba cambiando, que algo malo le pasaba.

La fuerte tormenta, el rayo y el portal poderosamente llamaron su atención, pero tuvo que hacer lo mismo que todos, cuando estaba en su clímax. Apartarse y dejar que todo se calmara.

Siempre portando su armadura en la espalda, deja de largo el "emotivo" reencuentro. Corriendo para quien si le importaba.

Cuando llega a la entrada, no le pone atención al can que estaba de guardia en la puerta del templo de Athena. Solo piensa en entrar…

**En una extraña dimensión…**

Poco a poco Shun deja que su poder disminuya cuando ya sabe que ha cumplido con su misión, la armadura desaparece dejándolo solo, muy sudoroso, y cansado, cae de rodillas, tratando de recuperar el aire, apoya sus manos en el_ piso, _y el sueño lo invade. De la nada oye la voz de su hermano. Solo sonríe. Y se deja desmayar por el cansancio.

**Afuera en el templo de Athena.**

El fénix entra viendo el cuerpo de su hermano tirado en el piso, con un hilo de sangre saliendo por su boca y su nariz.

Deja tirada su pandora, y corre al cuerpo de su hermano, levantándolo con cuidado, lo posa sobre su pecho…

-Shun, Shun, hermano responde- lo llama al mismo tiempo que limpiaba el rastro de sangre de su boca.

El peli-verde poco a poco reacciona pero con dificultad logra abrir los ojos, pero su cuerpo no reacciona a su voluntad está muy debilitado.

-he…hermano…- y trata de mantenerse despierto.

-Shun ¿Qué diablo te paso?-

-nada…-

-¡nada! Solo mírate- y trata de limpiar la sangre por debajo de su nariz

-no, no te preocupes, solo, solo estoy cansado… es… eso es todo.- y poco a poco se va durmiendo

-no, ¡no! ¡NO!, hermano, no te duermas, no lo hagas…-pero ya es tarde. Shun ha caído en un profundo sueño. –Hermano, ¿Qué sombra te persigue ahora?- y acaricia los rebeldes cabellos verdes.

**Cerca del coliseo**

-maestro, ¿Cómo es que…?- le pregunta June de espaldas a su maestro.

-sentí el poderoso cosmo de Shun, así que aproveche…-

-¿usted sabe que sucede?-

-no…-

-…oh…-

-June…- habla mientras se acerca a ella, tocando su hombro-tranquila, esta guerra será distinta-

-si… he, maestro, me acompaña, creo que debo darle algo para que se cubra…-

-jaja, claro-

Ambos caballero caminan rumbo al coliseo, pero se detienen a escuchar esta interesante conversación…

…

Athena, junto a la compañía de Eri llegan al lugar del reencuentro. El corazón de la diosa, brinca de emoción, y las lágrimas también se hacen presentes, al ver a todos sus caballeros vivos, y sanos de nuevo, y esta vez a todos.

Se acerca a la orilla de las gradas, justamente en el lugar en donde una vez se sentó el patriarca para entregarle la armadura a Seiya. Llamando la atención de los presentes.

Los 12 santos de oro y Kanon, se van formando 2 filas, con lágrimas en los ojos, viendo a su diosa, sonreírles.

Athena que nunca deja su maculo, lo aprieta con fuerza, reteniendo un poco el llanto, aunque con la lluvia que cada cierto tiempo va disminuyendo su fuerza disimula las lágrimas.

-Athena…-

-Mu- responde la diosa- que alegría verlos, otra vez-

-muchas gracia pos ayudarnos señorita Athena- responde Shura dirigiéndose a su diosa

-¿de qué hablas?- pregunta la diosa confundida

-¿acaso tu no nos ayudaste?- pregunta dudoso Aioria viendo la reacción de la dama.

-no…- responde con pena…

Los santos de oro estaban confundidos, si, ellos sintieron un poderoso cosmo que los llamaba, puro, pero ellos no creyeron que fuera alguien más, excepto…

-veo que siempre juzgan lo que está afuera…- habla el caballero más hermoso de todos, avanzando hasta quedar en frente de la diosa-por primera vez tengo el gusto de verla, mi princesa…- y se inclina un poco.

-…- ella solo le responde con un movimiento de cabeza.

-¿Qué intentas decir Afrodita?- pregunta Camus avanzando hacia Piscis

-no lo entiendes, porque no conoces al dueño…- responde viéndolo.-no tuviste el lujo, de pelear con el…-

-¿Qué?- pregunta Aioria,-¿Quién podría haber sido?-

-dicen, que puede parecer indefenso, pero siempre esconde una bestia por dentro- habla saga viendo hacia el cielo- yo también te comprendo Afrodita-

-por todos los cielo, me pueden explicar ¿qué dicen?- pregunta fastidiado Milo

-Afrodita y Saga tienen razón- interviene Athena bajando junto a ellos…-no fui yo la que los trajo de vuelta, fue un caballero el que tuvo el poder…-

-un caballero…- pregunta Mu, interviniendo en la plática

…

Mientras todos hablaban de lo sucedido June fue por una manta para su maestro y estos al escuchar la plática, Albiore desea intervenir, pero al mismo tiempo enviando a June con Shun

-si… un caballero… que siempre fue rechazado por su noble corazón…- habla saliendo de la oscuridad de la noche el santo de cefeo.

-Albiore…- responde en un susurro el Escorpión viéndolo.

El santo de Cefeo solo ve de reojo a Milo y a Afrodita, este solo lo ve, con una típica rosa rosa en su boca.

-tú eres…- pregunta Hyoga sorprendido…-el maestro de Shun…-

-¡SHUN!- responde preocupado Seiya llevándose las manos sobre la cabeza.

Los tres santos de Bronce _amigos de Shun_ ven la imponencia que produce el argentino, tiene porte y trama de caballero al igual que una gran fuerza, que se decía que era similar a un caballero de oro.

-me estás diciendo que tu discípulo fue el que nos trajo de regreso…- pregunta Dokho algo sorprendido, ya que sabía que ese muchacho escondía un poder pero nunca creyó que fuese tan grande.

-así es antiguo maestro- responde con respeto al santo de libra-y eso Athena algo sabe…-

-VAYA…- grita dejando a todo atónitos el santo de Tauro- ese muchacho tiene fuerza, si hubiera utilizado ese poder cuando peleo contra mí en la casa de Tauro cuando vino por primera vez, me hubiera hecho papilla JAJAJAJAJA…-

-Aldebarán, tu nunca cambias…-

-JAJAJAJAJA, gracias Mu…-

-¿él tuvo ese poder…?- pregunta Shaka avanzando con sus ojos cerrados, hasta colocarse muy cerca de la diosa.

-si…-

-ese niño, tiene algo especial- habla por primera vez Aioros. Dirigiéndose a una persona que no estaba con ellos, sino que venía en camino.

-tienes razón Aioros, solo hace falta esperar a que sobreviva a esta dura prueba.-

Tanto Mu, como Dokho voltean sorprendidos al ver como Shion de Aries aparecía, de las sombras, el cual había caído en otro lado al igual que…Albiore… que lo miraba de reojo.-

A Mu se le paralizo el corazón al ver a su maestro de pie. Shaina corre y también le da un amanta, el cual la acepta. Y ve a Athena inclinándose mostrando respeto – ahora si, diosa Athena, puedo conocerla como se debe…-

-Shion…-

…

June corría a toda velocidad, y cuando llega ve la puerta del templo abierta se asusta busca a Sombra y no lo encuentra, entra y ve a Ikki con Shun en brazos y a Sombra a su lado echado como siempre lo estuvo en las últimas horas.

Camina lento, pero sabe que no puede pasar desapercibida para el Fénix

-¿Qué le sucedió?- pregunta sin rodeo el cabello azulado

-no… no se con claridad- responde avanzando e hincándose a la par de los hermanos. Al mismo tiempo que sentía ganas de llorar…- ¿esta…?- tenía miedo a preguntar

-no- responde el fénix, viendo el tranquilo rostro de su hermano durmiendo.- solo está muy cansado…-

-…- ella da gracias al cielo, por eso…-llevémoslo a su cabaña-

-…está lloviendo…-

-bueno, es mejor que este en su cama, que tirado…- responde temerosa, ya que el Fénix siempre le dio miedo.

Ikki sabía que tenía razón. Así que pasa su brazo por debajo de las piernas de su hermano cargándolo rumbo a su cuarto, siendo seguido por el perro. Y antes que salieran, la amazona carga la pandora del Fénix para llevarla a la cabaña de Shun, Seiya y Shiryu.

**En la octava prisión…**

Perséfone y Nicte estaba dentro de la prisión, ambas de pie, viendo a dirección a la cortina, que escondía detrás de ella, el reconstruido Muro de los Lamento.

-¿Qué más tienes en mente?- pregunta la diosa de la noche

-por el momento esperar, ya recibí la señal que quería, mi poder también entro en él, ahora, solo queda esperar-responde sonriendo, recordando como esa poderosa luz roja respondía a la perfección con el poderoso cosmo de Shun.-Hécate- la llama la emperatriz.

- si mi señora…-

-vete a los Elíseos, y quédate ahí, el próximo ciclo de luna, graba en tu mente todo lo que veas, todo lo que suceda, y solo puedes volver después de ese tiempo, ni un segundo antes, ni un segundo después-

-si…- y acto seguido, con el poder del báculo de Perséfone envía a la bruja del inframundo rumbo a los campos.

-¿Qué planeas con eso?- pregunta Nicte

-darle tiempo…-

**En Grecia…**

La noche fue extraña, diferente, para todos, Shion y Albiore se fueron rumbo a la sala del patriarca, por orden de Athena a quedarse esa noche, mientras las cosas se arreglaban, y pues, trataban de asimilar que esto no fuese ningún sueño, los santos dorados, fueron bienvenidos a sus respectivas casas, todos quedaron maravillados al verlas. Sus pertenencias estaban ahí, Saori trato de recuperar lo más que podía de sus caballero, aunque sea tenían ropa para ponerse esa noche mientras ella conseguía mas.

Se puede decir que esa fue la mejor noche que tuvo el santuario hace mucho tiempo. Demasiado tiempo.

Shiryu por el camino le explica a Shunrei quien era el hombre a quien saludo con tanta emoción… la china aún estaba procesando la información. Ese maestro era diferente al cual ella conoció en toda su vida, pero solo hacía falta hablar con él en mejores condiciones.

Los tres caballeros llevaron a Shunrei y Eri a su cabaña, y rápidamente se fueron a la suya solo para toparse con una gran sorpresa…

-Ikki- habla el dragón, al verlo recostado en la puerta de la habitación de su pequeño hermano. El mencionado solo levanta la cabeza viendo a los santos.

-¿Cómo se encuentra Shun?- pregunta el cisne, acercándose al fénix.

-entra y compruébalo tú mismo.-

Al decir esto Hyoga pasa a la par de él seguido por los otros dos, lo cual es quedan impactados al verlo. Al can recostado sobre sus piernas y a June estaba a su lado, sosteniendo la mano casi azul del santo, el color de sus mejillas y labios había desaparecido, estaba frio, pero respiraba, esto ya se estaba volviendo costumbre a decir verdad.

Ikki no entra, ya que no le gusta ver a su hermano de esa forma. Así que solo dice:-déjenlos solos - nadie se atreve a decir lo contrario.

Salen si decir nada.

-Ikki…- trata de decir Seiya, saben el carácter del fénix para con su hermano así que no les convenía enojarlo.

-solo dime que fue lo que pasó…-

-no sabemos con claridad, nunca se comunicó con nosotros…-respondió el cisne.

-Ikki- habla el chino- sientes algo verdad… ¿Qué pasa con él? Sabes que él no es muy comunicativo con lo que le sucede, así que necesitamos que nos ayudes si sospechas algo…-

-solo sé que alguien está detrás de él…- nada más…-

Y los ve. Ellos ven la tristeza y preocupación en los ojos del fénix, en especial, porque su carácter no fue tan agresivo como las otras veces…

El fénix, se lo se recuesta nuevamente sobre la pared recordando como estuvo a punto de perderlo hace más de 6 meses en la guerra contra hades. Y fuera lo que fuera, era su hermanito, y no quería perderlo.

-mejor descansemos- trata de tranquilizarlo el chino- mañana cuando despierte sabremos que paso…-

El fénix asiente y se acomoda en el sillón, la verdad estaba preocupado, él sabía qué hace tiempo su hermano estaba siendo perseguido por algo, pero también algo le impedía ayudarlo… un mal presentimiento lo atormentaba.

…

Pasaron 4 días, desde que los caballeros regresaron, ese tiempo fue fantástico para ellos, muchos limaron perezas:

Kanon y Saga pasaron tiempos juntos, tratando de volver a ser los gemelos que alguna vez en su niñez fueron. Aioros y Aioria caminaban por las orillas de la playa, como cuando más niños, antes de que el mayor fuera considerado traidor, viviendo, tratando de hacer una nueva historia, en donde ambos peleen por la diosa en la que creen. Dokho y Shion sentados junto al reloj de fuego, esperando volver a tener aventuras juntos, nuevamente al servicio del bien.

Pero en cambio habían otros que necesitaban más tiempo para arreglar sus conflictos. Shura y Aioros ya había hablado, pero el santo de Capricornio se seguía sintiendo culpable, aunque no lo demostrara. Pero esperaba dejar de sentir los remordimientos. Otros tenían un a culpa más grande. Milo y Afrodita, ahora que Albiore regreso, la muerte a traición del santo de plata. Pero el orgullo de ambos era grande, que no se atrevían a hablar con él.

Se puede decir que cada uno trato su vida personal, hasta a la mañana siguiente:

Los santos dorados despertaron, buscaron algo de las pocas prendas que tenían, y aunque parecía haber sido un sueño, no lo fue. Incluso para los de bronce parecía imposible creer que sus amigos hayan vuelto. Ya que no muchas cosas buenas les habían pasado por ser caballeros, pero esto era lo mejor.

Llegando casi a las diez de la mañana los 12 santos de oro, Kanon, Shion, Albiore y los de bronce, junto con las amazonas se juntaron a las afueras de la estatua de Athena, donde la diosa lo había citado.

Se ven, respirando la pureza del cielo, sonriendo, como si fueran personas, con vidas normales. La diosa sale de su templo, avanzando con una gran sonrisa…

Se coloca enfrente de su estatua, siendo bellamente iluminada por la luz del sol.

Ve a sus caballeros orgullosa de ellos.

-a partir de hoy, el santuario volverá a tener color- se dirige la diosa a ellos-las 12 casas, tendrán su brillo dorado nuevamente, aunque por desgracia tenemos amenaza de una guerra, ahora estaremos todos para vencer y luchar por la paz de la tierra, cada santo volverá a su casa, Shion volverá a ser el patriarca, Kanon será el hombre de confianza.- anunciaba Athena.

Pero se dio cuenta que 3 de sus caballeros estaban diferentes, y notando que faltaban 2, un santo y una amazona: baja de su lugar, avanzando con elegancia hacia ellos, preguntando:

-chicos ¿y Shun y June?- pregunta. Llamando la atención de los demás santos

Seiya tuvo que decirlo: -Saori… Shun no ha reaccionado…-

Continuara…

**BIEN, ARREGLANDO CURIOSIDADES:**

**PRIEMRO, A LO QUE ME REFIERO CON CICLO DE LUNA, ES CUANDO LA LUNA PARA POR SUS 4 FASES, ES UN MES… SOLO Q COMO ELLA ES A LA ANTIGUA, PUES DECIDI PODERLO ASI. ADEMAS LO OI EN UNA PELICULA…**

**LO QUE DIJE DE LA PELICULA "LA APERTURA DE LA SAGA DEL CIELO", ES Q AHÍ EN UNA PARTE APARECEN LAS ALMAS DE LOS SANTOS DORADO COMO QUE SIENTO TORTURADOS Y PUES SE VE QUE OBVIAMENTE NO TENIAN ROPA, ENTONCES, ¿COMO ERA POSIBLE QUE REGRESARAN CON ROPA?, ADEMAS, SEIYA YA HBAIA VISTO A ¿MISTI? (JIJI NO ME ACUERDO MUY BIEN DE SU NOMBRE) UN SANTO DE PLATA COMPLETAMENTE SNI ROPA. SOLO LO ALCARO XQ NO QUIERO REGAÑOS, COMO EN UN FIC Q MEJOR BORRE, X GENTE MORBOSA…**

**BIEN, SE QUE ESTE CAP NO TUVO MUCHO DE SHUN, PERO ERA NECESARIO, YA SI ME DA TIEMPO, PARA EL SABADO ESTARA LA ACTUALIZACION, QUE YA TENDRA QUE VER CON… BUENO MEJOR NO ARRUINO ADELANTANDO COSAS…**

**JIJIJI AGRADECIENDO LOS MINUTOS QUE ME REGALAN X LEER ESTA LOCURAS, JIJIIII, BUENO LOS LEEMOS A LA PROXIMA…**

**PLIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIISSS UN RWV…**

***MeLoDy***


	9. Desconfianza

**KONICHIWA:**

"**LOS PERSONAJES DE SAINT SEIYA NO ME PERTENECE, SON PROPIEDAD DE MASAMI KURUMADA, Y SOLO LOS PIDO PRESTADOS SIN NINGUN FIN DE LUCRO"**

**ABAJITO NOS LEEMOS:**

"_**Mírame, sonrió, pero no sabes que llevo dentro.**_

_**En la oscuridad me acompaña mi soledad, la única que me escucha sin reclamar.**_

_**Mi compañera fiel, siempre está presente, esta cuando nadie más viene, siempre que la necesito, me consuela en el silencio, me guía en el viento… y todo el dolor se disfraza en una curva de mis labios que nadie puede descifrar…"**_

***MeLoDy***

**A LEER:**

-Saori… Shun no ha reaccionado…-

La diosa se queda sorprendida con la noticia, los demás caballeros dorados le prestan atención al grupo de jóvenes que eran los _amigos cercanos_ al santo de Andrómeda.

-¿Cómo dices Seiya?-

-la verdad…- responde el castaño algo apagado por la suerte de su amigo.

-¿pero… pero por qué no me avisaste antes?- pregunta arrugando un poco el ceño y apretando su báculo la diosa.

-bueno… es tú estabas algo ocupada estos días… y la verdad no queríamos interrumpir tu alegrías, hace y bastante tiempo que no reías…- interviene el dragón tratando de aplacar el ambiente.

-sí, pero… eso no es excusa…- contesta la diosa enojada.

Los tres santos, se ven mutuamente, y la verdad que incluso ellos, se olvidaron de _su amigo_… Hyoga es uno que solo al salir el sol, se iba con su maestro, el cual ya había aprobado la relación con Eri, y le había tomado cariño a la chica. Shiryu, sin preguntar iba con el maestro Dokho, junto con la chinita. Seiya se la pasaba junto con Aioros, ya que siempre fue su héroe por todo lo que hiso por Athena. En resumen todos estaban en todo, pero ignorando al santo de las cadenas.

Los tres tratan de aplacar su conciencia, bajando los rostros, evitando la mirada de su diosa, la que también se sentía culpable.

-¿no hay algo que podemos hacer?- pregunta Mu, acercándose a los caballeros.

-la verdad…- trata de decir algo el dragón pero es interrumpido.

-aunque lo intentes no puede hacer nada por el- habla el caballero dorado de piscis.

-¿Por qué?- pregunta Milo avanzando

-es simple… el no tiene presente su cosmo- responde afrodita otra vez.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- habla Leo

-porque él es un caballero- y todos voltean a ver a santo de los ojos cerrados, y cabellera larga de oro.

-Shaka… te podrías explicar- dice Camus.

-él…- continua Virgo- es un caballero como nosotros, pero aunque aún respire, si no se le siente su cosmo, no sabemos dónde está, o si regresara… es otras palabras sin su cosmo no se le puede ayudar…-

La preocupación se siente en el lugar, a lo lejos el caballero de Cefeo solo ve el grupo de personas reunidas, el prefiere quedarse en su lugar, aunque por dentro está muy preocupado por su amado discípulo, no ha podido verlo, darle las gracias, y aunque siempre fue en la tarde a ver como seguía, nada nuevo veía.

…

Ikki, el hermano mayor de Andrómeda, tenía una pelea muy grande entre su corazón y su razón. Sabe que algo extraño pasa con su tierno hermano, algo que él no puede detener, algo distinto, pero al mismo tiempo similar al hades. Una extraña energía recorre el cuerpo de su hermano, pero extrañamente él la siente familiar, siente como si fuera de su hermano no de alguien más.

El fénix se encontraba sentado en el tejado de la cabaña, pensando, fue llamado por Athena, pero a él, _esa _jamás le importo, si lo hacía era más por obligación que por otra cosa, pero ahora estaba su hermano sin despertar.

La brisa fresca le calmaba el enojo, de esos 4 días no lo vio, si una mala maña de él, pero no podía verlo.

…

Adentro cierta amazona ya tenía los ojos hinchados velaba el sueño de Shun, sosteniendo su mano, ya inútilmente de vez en cuando encendía su cosmo para volver a llamarlo, pero este no daba señales de existir. ¿Qué le sucede? ¿Qué lo busca? ¿Qué es lo que pasara? Puede que existan muchas preguntas, pero no hay respuesta para ninguna de ellas. Incluso ni el mismo Shun sabe que le pasa, solo vive lo que tiene que…

Sombra seguía recostado sobre Shun mostrando fidelidad como un perro ordinario, sin saber el verdadero propósito del animal…

…

De regreso junto a la estatua de Athena, esta le dice a sus caballeros que continúen con la vigilancia, ya que no hay nada concreto, pero ahora con los nuevos camaradas, el plan mejora, según ellos…

Los santos de bronce tenían que seguir lo mismo, pero ahora, 6 santos de oro junto se quedan en sus casas, vigilando de cerca de Athena, y los otros 6 salen a las afueras de Grecia, rondando, vigilando todo… Shion y Kanon se quedaran cerca de Athena, prácticamente sirviendo como mensajeros, la verdad que necesitaban de Shun para saber que sucedió realmente el día que regresaron, pero ¿Cuándo despertara?

Albiore fue asignado a vigilar los alrededores de la cabaña de Shun, ya que el conocía a la perfección el cosmo de su alumno, sabía que si algo extraño pasaba él lo notaria al segundo.

Y así transcurrió durante 3 días más.

…

**En el inframundo…**

…

Perséfone lleva ya 7 días en estado de reposo, sentada en el trono de hades, sosteniendo su báculo, no hay señal de vida en ella, no hay señal de movimiento, solo su cosmo que esta levemente encendido.

Desde que los caballeros dorados regresaron al mundo real, Perséfone no dijo nada, después de que mando a Hécate a los elíseos, algo extraño pasaba justo a ella o en ella, en ese instante, dio un gran respiro y se acomodó en la silla, como si un cosmo tratara de encontrarla, ¿o al revés? El punto es que ella se acomodó en la silla y sujeto su báculo con más fuerza, arrugo un poco el ceño y miro fijamente el espejo, en él se podía divisar la imagen del caballero regresando a su estado normal, justo en que el caballero desapareció del espejo, ella cerro los ojos y en 7 días no los ha vuelto a abrir…

_**NICTE POV**_

Me encuentro explorado el inmenso reino de Perséfone, notando que algo diferente está sucediendo, en ese preciso momento estoy explorando la segunda prisión, veo que Cerberos continua con su trabajo de comerse a esos muertos, oigo los grito, la verdad que esta vida nunca fue de mi agrado, pero no podía dejar al inframundo sin cuidado.

En eso me doy cuenta que un extraño cosmo empezaba a nacer de esa prisión, me acerco Cerberos muestra respeto por mí y agacha sus tres cabezas, paso a la par de él tocando una con mi mano derecha y continuo mi camino.

Justo detrás de esa enorme bestia, veo una sapurí brillando, es la sapurí de Faraón, miro la armadura de Esfinge con un pequeño brillo morado a su alrededor, y poco a poco las cuerda se mueven lentamente, como tratando de hacer una melodía.

Con suma rapidez me dirijo a la primera prisión veo que la gran "Corte del Silencio" al parecer sin ningún cambio, entro y no hay nadie, tal vez ahora en la tierra ya no haya tantas muertes como antes…

Recorro un poco el piso de abajo, levanto la vista y me fijo en el trono del juez, veo las dos Sapurí encargadas de ese puesto, la de Balrog a la izquierda, y la del juez, Grifo. Las veo detenidamente, pero no parece que haya algo extraño, o diferente.

Me quedo un rato más en esa enorme prisión, pero nada, en eso justo cuando decido retirarme, un cosmo, no, son dos, que aparecen débilmente, al igual que en la segunda prisión.

Volteo y subo las enormes gradas que se encuentras ahí, y si, es exactamente lo mismo, empieza a nacer un cosmo dentro de las sapurí que poco a poco las cubren por completo.

Salgo rápido de esta, para regresar a la octava prisión, y conforme paso por las restantes prisiones sucede lo mismo, cosmos de diferentes seres, aparecen de la misma forma. En sus armaduras.

Llego a la octava prisión, y siento las otras dos Sapurí de los jueces de Wyvern, y Garuda detrás del salón principal. Miro a Perséfone, que estaba en la misma posición. Pero su cosmo está cada vez más fuerte. Pasó al lado del espejo, sin prestarle atención, pero debí hacer lo contrario.

Me acerco a ella, su respiración es lenta, tranquila, parece una muñeca de porcelana, me acerco, y de igual forma, siento esos cosmo en las Sapurí.

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunto en susurro. Tengo la tentación de moverla, pero mejor no lo hago. Me doy vuelta despacio solo giro un poco mi cuerpo, sin perder de vista a Perséfone, pero cuando debo voltear mi cabeza…

-¿Shun?- pregunto asustada, al verlo en el espejo.

Veo la imagen de Andrómeda con los ojos abiertos fijamente viendo a la nada, se encuentra de pie, serio, sus ojos parecen muertos, sus bellas esmeraldas están sin brillo de un color verde musgo, su cabello esta opaco.

Llevaba un pantalón negro, sin zapatos y con el torso desnudo.

Me acerco trato de divisar algo nuevo… pero nada, el fondo está de color negro que tenía una leve neblina a su alrededor.

-¿Shun?- vuelvo a preguntar

-no por mucho- la voz de Perséfone me asusta y volteo a verla. Seguía en la misma posición, pero despacio levanta el rostro y abre sus penetrantes ojos violetas para verme…

-¿Qué quieres decir?- pregunto tratando de entender.

-pronto…- continua –pronto será el momento de que nuestro rey vuelva- se recuesta un poco en la silla – o mejor dicho, _un nuevo rey…-_

_**FIN NICTE POV**_

…

**Templo de Athena…**

…

Después de 3 días más que Shun no despierta, ni da señales de vida. La vida de los caballeros de seguir vigilando Grecia continúa, esa noche después de que los caballeros dijeran lo que vieron que no fue nada fuera de lo común…

…Bueno hasta el día siguiente:

El sol se posa sobre la cabaña del santo de las cadenas, que a la par tenía a la rubia amazona, y en sus piernas _al fiel can…_

Llegando las 7:00am rápidamente el color vuelve al santo, su respiración se hace más notoria, el santo abre la boca para recibir el preciado oxígeno.

June al sentir un movimiento despierta alertada, y su corazón palpita de alegría. Se pone de pie, al igual que el can, se levanta moviendo rápidamente la cola, este se baja de la cama y empieza a ladrar.

Shun abre los ojos, mueve un poco la cabeza y como si nada más acabara de despertar de una buena noche de sueño se apoya con sus manos para ponerse derecho en la cama:

-¡Shun!- habla la amazona lanzándose para poder abrazarlo.

-¿June, que sucede?- pregunta el santo confundido

-¿Por qué preguntas eso? ¿No recuerdas nada?- pregunta separándose de él

-…- el santo se queda viendo fijamente las sabanas que lo cubrían, y como un Flash Back instantáneo recuerda todo lo sucedido _esa noche._

-¡Los Santos Dorados!- responde volviendo ver los ojos de la amazona…

-…- ella le sonríe, y llora de felicidad volviendo a abrazarlo.

…

Los otros tres santos despiertan exaltados al oír los ladridos de Sombra, y como si fuese ensayado entran al cuarto de Shun viendo la escena de los dos caballeros abrazados.

-¡Shun!-habla el siberiano avanzando.

-Hyoga- habla el peli verde sonriéndole

-¡qué bueno que has despertado!- habla el castaño

-¿Cómo te sientes?- pregunta el chino

-bien- responde, asintiendo también con la cabeza.

-¿recuerdas algo?- vuelve a preguntar el Dragón.

-si, lo recuerdo todo Shiryu-

-¡qué bien!- habla Seiya- ahora supongo que sabremos que sucede.-

-si- responde Shun, no tan alegre por el comentario de Seiya.

-entonces apresurémonos que supongo que Saori está ansiosa por saber de ti- habla el ruso. Poniéndole la mano en el hombro de Shun. Pero en eso, los amigo se dan cuenta que Andrómeda tiene la vista perdida en la puerta de su habitación.

Los 4 voltean viendo como la figura de Albiore de Cefeo se asomaba por ahí. El santo de plata miraba detenidamente a su discípulo, el cual por impulso sus ojos se cristalizan.

-¿maestro?- pregunta incrédulo el chico de cabellos verdes.

-Shun…- responde en susurro su maestro. Y sin importar lo demás, Albiore se abre paso por lo demás y sin nada más, ambos se abrazan, el argentino también deja que unas lágrimas bajen por su rostro. Y Andrómeda abraza con más fuerza al hombre que lo hizo lo que es. Un caballero.

Se separan:

-¡que gusto me da verlo maestro!-

-el gusto es mío Shun, cuanto has crecido-

-creo que debemos darles privacidad- habla el ruso, jalando incluso a la amazona fuera de la habitación.

El fénix que tenía la costumbre de estar afuera siente el cosmo de su hermano regresar, así que corre a toda velocidad hasta llegar a la cabaña, que es recibido por los chicos y la amazona con los ojos lloros.

-¿y Shun?- pregunta

-¡ya despertó!- responde la amazona dejando caer nuevamente más lágrimas.

Pero cuando este iba a entrar oye las voces del maestro de Shun y la de él. Así que antes de que gire la perilla, porque incluso así iba a entrar…. Una visión rápida, un hombre con una imponente armadura, una espada con un aura roja, y un gran ejército. La visión fue tan rápida que no supo cómo reaccionar. Así que solo suelta la perilla, y retrocede unos pasos.

-creo que mejor lo veo después- y sale asustado, es la tercera vez que ve eso, pero no puede reconocer quienes son, solo pasan como flashes de luz y oscuridad, se tranquiliza, y prefiere salir y recostarse en la pared de afuera. Dejando confundidos al grupo de amigos dentro de la casa.

…

Pasan 2 horas, desde que Shun despertó, y la verdad según él no había estado "dormido" tanto tiempo, no siente como si hubieran pasado 7 días, una semana, no se siente así.

Y esto hace pensar a Shiryu.

Tipo 10:00 am los santos se van rumbo al templo de Athena. Justo antes de entrar:

-¿Shun seguro que no prefieres descansar?-

-estoy bien Seiya, no te preocupes tanto amigo…- responde tranquilo el santo.

-bueno- continúa el ruso-entremos-

Y Shiryu, Seiya, Hyoga, y June entran, como siempre Shun va atrás… en eso un resplandor llama su atención. Voltea el rostro a para ver que es. No lo reconoce, así que cambia su camino para ir a ese objeto.

-¿una rosa?- pregunta, la verdad sin entender, estaba bella y algo bañada de roció. El santo la toma entre sus manos –es hermosa…- y sin querer recuerda la rosa que le dio la niña antes que ese dolor de cabeza y lo demás apareciera:-imposible- susurra- esta rosa no puede ser de ella…- afirma. No sabe que paso con esa Rosa, pero esta no es… _**¿o sí?…**_

-¡¿Shun?!- pregunta Hyoga llamándolo.

-ya voy…- y entra al templo junto _con la rosa_

…

Al entrar, el santo se siente como si fuera un extraterrestre, se alegre mucho al ver el rostro de sus amigos los dorados de nuevo en el santuario, pero nadie le dice nada. Lo ven tipo bicho raro. Agarra con más fuerza la rosa, hasta acercarse Athena que lo ve con una gran sonrisa.

En eso…

-¡Shun!- oye que lo llaman, es Aioria de Leo, que se acerca.

-…- este lo voltea a ver. Ve la sonrisa de este.

-gracias amigo…- y le extiende la mano.

-…- Shun sonríe y le toma la mano…

-gracias Shun- oye otra voz, la amigable vos de Mu de Aries

-JAJAJA, niño, tienes una manga llena de sorpresas- llega Aldebarán a casi asfixiarlo.

-jaja, creo que sería buena idea dejarlo vivo Aldebarán-

-creo que Dokho tiene razón- responde Milo acercándose, con una sonrisa. Cuya se borra al ver a Albiore entrar por detrás de ellos.

-Shun…- habla Shaka avanzando hacia el…- gusto verte de nuevo-

-igualmente Shaka-

Se puede decir que el ambiente se fue ablandando, aunque no todos le dieron las gracias al santo de Andrómeda. Uno de ellos es Camus, que no tuvo la oportunidad de conocerlo, si, estaba agradecido, pero no sabía cómo, a parte el orgullo de no ser muy amable estaba presente.

Shura no estaba familiarizado con él, Mascara de Muerte seguía siendo poco comunicativo, Saga y Kanon, de por si los gemelos eran callados, y aunque sabían del chico prefirieron quedarse así.

Aioros, solo mira sonriendo al chico, todavía estaba aprendiendo un poco de ellos, pero sabía que era de buen corazón.

Y afrodita, pensaba hablar con él, limar perezas con su maestro, pero a su manera…

-Shun… que alegría verte de pie…-

-gracias Saori…-

-bien- continua la diosa- ahora que si estamos todos (recordando que le fénix le gusta hacer las cosas a su manera) Shun, tal vez pienses que sea demasiado pronto, pero…-

-entiendo Athena… no te preocupes- responde siempre con una sonrisa Shun.

-¿entonces Shun nos explicaras?- responde Shion saliendo detrás de Athena con su traje de patriarca.

-¿Shion de Aries?- pregunta asustado

-si- contenta este-gracias, amigo mío…-

-no hay de que…- y ambos caballeros de Athena se miran, uno con orgullo, y el pequeño con admiración.

-bien, Shun, nos podrías explicar que sucede- pregunta Camus avanzando junto al santo.-lo necesitamos _amigo…-_

El santo baja la cabeza en forma de pensamiento, cierra los ojos y habla:

-era una extraña dimensión, no había nada, nada más que ella, Nicte…-

-¿NICTE?- pregunta alarmado el caballero Libra.

-¿Quién es Nicte?- pregunta Hyoga entrando en la conversación.

-ella es la hija… la hija de Hipnos…- termina Saga

-¿Qué?- pregunta Seiya alarmado-¿Eso quiere decir que ella es el enemigo?…-

-no- continúa el peli-verde

-¿entonces?- avanza Mu.

-pues… ella me dijo que, o mejor dicho me confirmo que si va a ver guerra, y que… bueno solo nosotros no íbamos a poder contra el nuevo enemigo, y me ayudo a mostrarles el camino a nuestros amigos…-

-¿entonces te dijo quién era el enemigo?- pregunta Aioros

-no…- responde tratando de recordar si tal vez se lo dijo.- no, no lo hizo- confirma recordando.

-espera- habla Shiryu-¿ella te ayudo?-

-si- responde Shun inocente

-bueno eso explica como regresaron- piensa Shiryu en voz alta, demasiado alta.

-…-Shun voltea a verlo, la verdad que eso fue un golpe muy duro. Baja un poco la vista, da un leve respiro tratando de disimular. Pero por cierto maestro de Libra nota la actitud de ambos un poco decepcionado por su alumno, el creyó que el dragón es uno de los que piensa antes de hablar...-bueno-continúa la santo de las cadenas – de ahí, ya no recuerdo nada con detalle…-

-bien- continua el patriarca-tenemos confirmado que si hay guerra, ahora solo falta saber de ¿Quién?-

Los santos se quedan callados, aunque uno pensativo, ofendido por el comentario de su _amigo._

-de acuerdo- continua Athena- si no hay señales, continuaremos con lo de siempre.- y al decir esto Athena entra en su habitación.

Shun toma la rosa entre sus dos manos mirándola fijamente, después de unos dos minutos levanta la vista. Ve como los caballeros hablan entre sí, y poco a poco van saliendo del templo.

-bien Shun, nos vemos- habla Hyoga tocando el hombro del santo, y saliendo junto a los otros dos que se despiden de él con una sonrisa. Pero algo llama la atención a Shun, al parecer nadie, noto la rosa que él llevaba en su mano.

La levanta viéndola más de cerca, luego la baja y sale, al salir ve a Sombra esperándolo. Y junto a él se van a su cabaña para poner en agua la hermosa rosa, y luego se van rumbo al Sur.

Saluda a los aldeanos, ríe con los niños, saluda a doña Karin, la dueña del restaurante donde siempre acostumbraba almorzar desde que comenzó la vigilancia del santuario.

Incluso saluda a su amiga Carmín. Cuya niña, siempre lo llama: Angelito.

…

**En la octava prisión**

…

Perséfone mira el espejo:

-¿Angelito?- pregunta la emperatriz con sarcasmo

-al parecer no recuerda lo que paso en estos siete días-habla Nicte como siempre viendo el dichoso espejo.

-no, eso, solo fue una especia de predicción, pero, utilizando su cosmo… _su poderoso cosmo…-_

-¿te conectaste con él esos 7 días, para usar su cosmo? ¿Enserio ese poder es de él?- pregunta incrédula

-es dueño de la constelación de Andrómeda, dueño del elemento del viento, el elemento inmortal, además de ser Virgo, y elegido de Hades… el poder de la nebulosa… y ese no es todo su poder… "pronto se sabrá si es _angelito…"-_

…

**Grecia **

…

Los días siguen pasando, y los caballeros se van desesperando… la sola idea de una guerra, y no hay señal de nada. Y pronto empiezan a rematar con Shun…

7 días más.

Cada noche es un calvario para el santo de las cadenas. Las preguntas del patriarca, las de Athena, los santos de oro, las indirectas de los de bronce, lo comentarios de Marín y Shaina. La verdad es que esto estaba siendo verdaderamente estresante para el santo.

Esa noche…

Estaba todos los santos reunidos. Incluso Ikki. Que seguía con esas visiones, con el miedo con su hermano, ahora aunque sea alejado del grupo iba a esas _estúpidas reuniones para él._

-POR EL AMOR DEL CIELO, ¿SHUN FUE UN SUEÑO…?- pregunta exasperado Aioria

-hermano tranquilo-

-PERO…-se calma- pero Aioros, solo parecemos moscas alrededor de Grecia, no tenemos nada concreto-

-comprendo tu desesperación Aioros, pero hay que esperar- habla Mu

-¿Cuánto más?- interrumpe Milo. Como siempre los desesperados.

-no sabremos- interviene Shaka algo molesto, primero por los comentarios, y segundo porque el aprecia mucho a Shun-pero si nos descuidamos lo podremos lamentar-

-pero por todos los dioses, Shaka, desde hace 2 semanas que volvimos y no ha pasado nada, ni siquiera el cambio de clima, como no habían contado contado-replica el Escorpión

-Aioria calmante, solo haces relajo- trata de tranquilizarlo Mu.

- Athena- habla saga- no has sentido algo, una pista de quien podría ser…-

-no, nada…- se lamenta la diosa.

-Shun…- le habla el cisne al santo- dinos, seguro que lo recuerda como un hecho ¿o fue un sueño?- y se acerca a él.

-…- el santo de Andrómeda se siente traicionado, por parte de _"sus amigos" _ve como los ojos de los demás caballeros, oro y bronce lo ven, unos enojados, otros con curiosidad, otros como si fueran de decepción.

Él lo recuerda, muchas veces lo dijo, pero incluso llego a dudar de él mismo. Sus manos sudan y al sentirse traicionado sin querer sus ojos se empieza a humedecer, respira lento. No quiere llorar pero no pensó que desconfiaran de él.

-Shun- habla Athena- dinos la verdad…-listo esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso…

Shun aprieta los puños, muy fuerte, frunce el ceño, y sin pensarlo se da la vuelta pasando por los caballeros saliendo del templo de Athena…

-¡Shun!- lo llama June, pero es parada por su maestro

-déjalo, debe pensar…-

El santo de las cadenas avanza hasta que sale del templo y recostándose en la pared de afuera, y se deja deslizar hasta que queda sentado. A su lado el fiel perro que lo sigue y le lame la cara, como que tratando de confortarlo.

-jaja, gracias Sombra- responde triste el santo-pero no sé porque no me creen, si… yo- y subía su vista para ver el cielo, dándose cuenta que no hay luna… y extrañamente le vienen imágenes a la cabeza

La pelea contra hades de hace 7 meses exactos. Fueron imágenes rápidas, que le hacen sentir una extraña sensación. Sacude un poco la cabeza y rasca la de su perro…

-por lo menos tú me crees ¿verdad?-

-¡GUAU!-

…

**En la octava prisión…**

…

Perséfone sonríe orgullosa:- bueno- continúa la emperatriz,- creo que llego el momento de que te crean Shun… llego el momento que me conozcan…-

-¿Qué piensas hacer?- pregunta Nicte viento sorprendida a la diosa del inframundo.

-presentarme como se debe…-

…

**En el templo de Athena.**

…

-parece que se pasaron con el chico…- habla Macara de Muerte recostado en la pared con su sínica sonrisa.

-eso parece- habla Shaina que miraba para la puerta, ya que ella aprendió a quererlo mucho, es uno de los poco que la respetan como mujer, no como caballero.

-bien…- continua Kanon- no podemos hacer nada más, si es mentira o verdad, es mejor prevenir, solo que tal vez ya no hay que hacerlo tan notorio…-

-Kanon tiene razón- habla Shion- los aldeanos ya se están asustado y ese no es nuestro propósito… -

…

**Afuera del templo de Athena…**

…

Shun sonreía levemente acariciando la oreja de su amigo. Da un suspiro y se propone irse a su cabaña. Pero en eso…

Alarmado se levanta al sentir un poderoso cosmo aproximarse desde la nada justo en frente de la puerta de Athena…

Una hermosa mujer de sombrío cosmo, pero hermosa apariencia pálida y un báculo aparece frente a él. Pero se mostraba tipo fantasmal, su hermoso cabello largo sujetado en una coleta alta no se mueve con la brisa nocturna de esa noche…

-¿Quién eres tú?- pregunta Shun poniéndose en modo de defensa y ataque.

-soy una amiga… -sonríe Perséfone caminando un poco al santo.

Este no se podía mover, al instante su cuerpo se paraliza, y nada, absolutamente nada se mueve a su voluntad. Se queda estático como una roca. La diosa camina y se le acerca al rostro, y aunque fuera una especia de fantasma, si puede tocar el rostro del caballero.

Este siente la mano fría y ve directamente a los penetrantes ojos violetas de la mujer. Esta le causa un sentimiento extraño, que no logra entender, pero pareciera que se siente familiarizado con ella, aunque no la conoce.

-eres más hermoso de cerca- le dice la mujer en un susurro.

-…- él no contesta y trata de regularizar su respiración.

-con permiso… Shun…-

…

**Dentro del templo de Athena.**

…

-Me parece bien, Shion, desde ahora será un día si, y un día no, para no asustar a la pobre gente- habla Athena poniéndose de pie, de tu trono junto a su báculo… en eso…

-AAAAAAAAA-

De un fuerte golpe el cuerpo de Shun es aventado a dentro del templo, destruyendo un pilar de la hermosa estructura y terminando estrellado en el piso, llenando de polvo y humo el lugar.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunta alarmada Athena.

En eso cuando el polvo se disipa, se puede ver la figura de una mujer entrando con un báculo algo parecido al de Athena llevando el lugar de su frio, y oscuro cosmo, sonriendo, una mujer de belleza admirable y mirada penetrante, aterradora y fría a la vez…

-hola Athena…-

-¿Quién eres tú?- pregunta la mencionada.

-¿acaso ya olvidaste a tu media-hermana…?-

-…- Athena piensa un poco, _Palas, Artemisa_…- Pe… Perséfone…- afirma muy bajo.

Y ambas deidades hace una batalla de mirada, en cada extremo del templo.

Continuara…

**OKKKKKKKKK, SI, SI GOMENEEEEE, SE QUE DIJE SABADO, PERO SE ME JUNTARON MUCHAS COSAS A LA VEZ, Y NO DE DIO TIEMPO, YA LO TENIA LISTO, PERO TENIA QUE REVISARLO, Y PONERLO DIS QUE PERFECTO PARA QUE SU LECTURA SEA DE SU AGRADO.**

**LA VERDAD YA SE ESTAN UNIENDO LOS CABOS PARA LLEGAR A LA PREGUNTA QUE TANTO LAS ATORMENTA ¿COMO MURIO SHUN? PERO PERENSE, QUE LA MUSA TRABAJA A SU GUSTO. PERO SI SE DAN CUENTA YA NO FALTA MUCHO, CREO Q DOS CAPITULOS MAS O MENOS PARA QUE COMIENZE LO REALMENTE BONITO, AUNQUE DESDE YA ME ESTOY QUEBRANDO LAS NEURONAS PARA HACER ESE CAPITULO ESPECIAL Y LLENO DE TODO UN POCO.**

**LES CUENTO, ESTOY VIENDO NUEVAMENTE SAINT SEIYA PARA HACER BIEN ESTE FIC, APARQUE QUE HACE RATO LO QUERIA VOLVER A VER… JIJIJIJIJI.**

**SAKURA LI: AMIGA, ESTO ES ANTES DE LA MUERTE DE SHUN. POR ALGUNAS DUDILLAS CAMBIE EL TITULO DEL CAPITULO TRES. PARA QUE SE VEA MAS CLARO. PERO CULQUIER COSA NO TENGAS PENA Y PREGUNTAS.**

**A LAS DEMAS MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SU TIEMPO… Y**

**PLIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII UN RWV…**

***MeLoDy***


	10. Preguntas

**KONICHIWA:**

"**LOS PERSONAJES DE SAINT SEIYA NO ME PERTENECEN, SON PROPIEDAD DE MASAMI KURUMADA, Y SOLO LOS PIDO PRESTADOS SIN NINGUN FIN DE LUCRO"**

**ABAJITO NOS LEEMOSZZ:**

"_**Es increíble ver, que a las personas que crees conocer, son las primeras en darte la espalda…**_

_**Es increíble pensar que un día fueron todo, pero que tú no fuiste nada…**_

_**Es increíble pensar que después de todo al final se transformaron en desconocidos con un recuerdo en común… El Pasado"**_

**MeLoDy***

**A LEER:**

-que gusto me da verte Athena…- y le dirige una mirada sínica a la diosa de la guerra que la mira de pie desde su trono. Los demás caballeros solo ven a la nueva deidad invadiendo el templo.

Mientras tanto a June sin importarle nada corre a donde Shun se encuentra tirado junto con el pilar. Al llegar lo ayuda a ponerse de pie y descubre que tiene unas gotas de sangre en la frente y que el brazo izquierdo derrama bastante de ella…

-¡Shun estás herido!- dice, más que todo por inercia. Viendo la fea cortada.

-no… te preocupes estoy bien- responde pero rápido levanta la vista para ver a Perséfone. La cual lo ve de reojo, con una sonrisa extraña.

-¿Qué es lo que buscas aquí?- pregunta desafiante Athena.

-aquí, aquí, nada Athena, solo vine a saludar…- y cuando apenas da un paso, Saori se pone alerta porque reconoce rápidamente el cosmo que hace un mes sitio por primera vez. Los caballeros sienten la alteración de su diosa y se ponen alerta. La emperatriz solo avanzó un paso

-dime Perséfone ¿Qué es lo que realmente quieres?- responde ella también avanzando un paso.

-jaja, Athena- y la diosa sujeta más fuerte el báculo- ¿acaso no es obvio? – y al hacerlo empieza a avanzar muy despacio rumbo a su media-hermana.

-no… no puede ser, no me digas que… ¡que tú eres la responsable de todo lo que está sucediendo!-

-jiji, si quiere no te digo nada… pero para que…- y la ve desafiante. Y a cada paso que daba su cosmo aumentaba volviéndose una amenaza para la diosa. Esto empieza preocupar a los caballeros. Pero más a cierto castaño rebelde. El cual no tuvo más paciencia.

-no te acerques más a Athena…- grita "amenazando" a la diosa con su "Meteoro de Pegaso". Corriendo a gran velocidad.

La emperatriz al verlo no se inmuta en lo absoluto, es más, le da risa… – no te entrometas niño- y al decir esto con un solo y simple pensamiento manda al piso al pobre castaño.

-¡SEIYA!- grita Shiryu intentando correr rumbo a su amigo, pero la emperatriz vuelve a hacer lo mismo ahora dejando 2 en el suelo.

-vaya Athena, al parecer lo que no conocen tus caballeros en esta época es el respeto por los dioses según veo…- y continua avanzando.

-¿a qué has venido?- pregunta la peli-lila

-simplemente a hablar…- contesta

-…-Athena la ve seria y cree tratar de comprender que es lo que quiere-¿Qué negocio buscas?- pregunta. Y al decir esto los demás caballeros de bronce, dorados y las de plata se ponen alerta a cualquier actividad de la diosa del inframundo. Esta los ve de reojo y se molesta por la actividad así que decide "tranquilizarlos"

Con un simple apretón de su báculo, hasta el más fuerte de los santos de oro quedan arrodillados abriéndole paso a la dueña del infierno. Pero _misteriosamente_ a Shun y June este poder no les afecto…

-¿Qué? ¿Negocio?- pregunta incrédula- no Athena, dije hablar, no negociar…-

-¿entonces?- pregunta desesperada-ya basta de acertijos Perséfone, jamás me lo imagine de ti…-

-¿a qué te refiere con eso Athena?- pregunta interesada por el comentario de su hermana.

-tú eras una mujer buena, de nobles sentimientos, amigable…-

-si- continua interrumpiendo – de nobles sentimientos, amigable, inofensiva, alegre… ignorante, estúpida, débil… si Athena, así ERA…-

-lo imagine de cualquiera, este mes me quebré la cabeza pensando en alguien, pero ¿Por qué tú?-

-Athena…- y finalmente llega cerca de su trono…- el infierno cambia hasta el más blanco y puro ángel, en el peor de los demonios…- y la ve detenidamente-era lógico que te odiara después de lo que me paso…-

-pero…-

-PERO… si hubieras sido tú la que Hades rapto para ser su esposa, Zeus hubiera hecho hasta lo imposible por salvarte… y no dejarte pudriéndote en ese fuego y gritos…- ahora viéndola con odio. Demasiado saliendo de sus orbes violetas.

-…-

-por un tiempo podía ir cada cierto tiempo al olimpo, ahí es cuando se apreciaba en la tierra la belleza de la primavera y el verano, pero cuando tenía que regresar, aquí se apreciaba el invierno y el otoño. Por un tiempo me conforme que por lo menos me asignaran el poder de las estaciones. Yo lo controlaba definidamente. Pero en eso llegaste tú… A QUITARMELO TODO…-

-¡yo no hice nada en contra tuya…!-

-CON EL SIMPLE ECHO DE EXISTERIR LO HACES ATHENA…-y levanta el báculo para después somatarlo en el piso del templo, provocando en ese mismo segundo que el cielo retumbara y mostrara gran cantidad de relámpagos y truenos en todo el oscuro firmamento. Y un gran viento azotara el templo. Pero no duro demasiado, solo mientras Perséfone se calmaba.

llegaste tú a ser la soberana de la tierra…- continua la emperatriz-ya no fue necesaria mi presencia… tú te encargabas de todo con solo respirar… así que tuve que quedarme ahí, pero en eso aprendí que también me había convertido en la dueña de todo el inframundo…- y una sonrisa malévola sale de su rostro dirigida hacia Athena la cual la atiende totalmente.

Ambas deidades se miran, encendiendo más sus cosmos…

-con el tiempo y la resignación, me fui familiarizando con todo eso. Ya los gritos y suplicas de los muertos ya no me afectaron, se volvieron parte de mi… pero también aprendí que no solo era la emperatriz del infierno, sino la de la naturaleza también…- y mientras decía la última oración, miraba su mano derecha de la cual sale un hermoso clavel color melón, floreciendo y llenando de un hermoso aroma todo el templo…-y así hasta que me convertí en uno con ambos elementos. Y descubrí que ahora soy más fuerte que tu…- y la ve de nuevo- hasta hace unos meses, que mandaste a hades al fondo del tártaro, dejándome sola…- y la última palabra la dice con mucha rabia. Y así tan rápido como había florecido el clavel, con la última pronunciación de la diosa de su misma mano un aroma fétido sale envolviendo todo el clavel marchitándolo, pudriéndolo y volviéndolo cenizas, llenando el ambiente de ese horrible olor, incluso dándoles nauseas a los santos que no podían moverse solo viendo impotentes a la emperatriz.

-¡el intento destruir la tierra!- responde Athena alzando la voz.

-¡LO MISMO QUE QUIERO HACER YO!- responde desafiándola, a conciencia que Athena no le puede hacer nada.- y tú no podrás detenerme-

-¡YA BASTA DE ACERTIJOS PERSEFONE, DIME QUE QUIERES!-

-ya te lo dije, de ti nada, TU no me puedes ofrecer nada… solo vine a darte "la advertencia"-

-habla-

-jiji, vaya, veo que volviste a hacer la estúpida nieta de Mitsumasa Kido.-

-¿Cómo sabes…?-

-se todo de ti Athena, desde que te creías ser la arrogante y orgullosa nieta del difunto, hasta que te convertiste en la inútil diosa que eres hoy…- y levanta la cabeza un poco sin de dejar de ver a la diosa de la guerra.

-YA BASTA PER…- y cuando trato de dar un paso descubre que también ella no puede mover las piernas. -¿Qué?- se pregunta

-JAJAJAJAJAJA… ¿lo ves? La inútil diosa que eres hoy…-

-…- Athena la ve enojada, pero debe admitirlo, está a su merced.

-no me veas así, hermanita, o media-hermanita, deberías agradecérmelo…-

-¿agradecértelo…?-

-jiji, si- y ríe iónicamente- solo date cuenta… no te estoy hiriendo como Arles, no te estoy pidiendo que te sacrifiques como Hilda, no te estoy raptando como Poseidón, te estoy dejando libre, por lo menor, hasta dentro de un mes-

-¿un mes?-

-si, la próxima luna nueva, será la marca, en donde yo, te quitare el trono, y me apoderare de la tierra, le quitare el sol, la bella primavera, y ¡los hare sufrir como sufrí yo…!-

-… -Athena la ve incrédula, no teniendo idea de que hacer…

-bueno Athena, me tengo que ir, pero prepárate, que dentro de un mes vendrá lo interesante…- y se da la vuelta para salir del templo…

-por… por qué. ¿Hasta… dentro de… u… un… mes…?- pregunta dificultosamente el patriarca que también quedó de rodillas por el poder de Perséfone.

-porque hasta ese día se cumple el ciclo…- y con cada paso que daba les brindaba ciertos toques eléctricos a los caballeros.

Pero había uno que estaba recostado en la pared sujetándose su brazo herido, junto con la bella rubia de su lado, ambos sin dejar de ver a la nueva y ahora conocida enemiga. Este estuvo perdido durante la mayor parte de la plática, viendo fijamente a la diosa del inframundo. Esta le daba una sensación extraña, como conocida y rara a la vez. Su dolor se le olvido y solo se fijó en ella, olvidándose incluso hasta de donde estaba. Cuando esta se dio la vuelta para irse todo en él "volvió".

La emperatriz ya había llegado a la puerta, se da la vuelta para ver a la "Gran Orden de Athena" arrodillada ante ella. Esto le provoca risa, y se prepara para irse, cuando de soslayo ve al santo de las cadenas.

Esta lo ve con otro tipo de sonrisas, no la petulante, y sínica risa, esta era diferente, como que más ¿sincera?…

-me dio mucho gusto verte Shun…- este se sorprende por el comentario…- gracias por t-o-d-o—

Tanto Shun como los demás en la sala se sorprenden y abren los ojos como platos por el comentario de la diosa, la cual desaparece dejando libres a sus prisioneros.

Athena cae de rodillas al sentir sus piernas de nuevo. Seiya que al poder moverse corre hacia su diosa, a ayudarla a ponerse de pie, seguido muy de cerca por Shiryu.

-¿Perséfone?- habla Dokho- aun no me lo puedo creer-

-pero ¿Quién es realmente ella?- pregunta sinceramente el santo del cisne.

-ella- y todos voltean a ver al santo de Géminis Saga- fue una joven inocente que vivía tranquilamente en el olimpo. No tenía por qué ser llamada diosa, porque no tenía _que, _en eso un día Hades la ve por primera vez y se enamora de ella. Con engaños la rapta, y la hace comer una fruta, en los libros de la mitología dicen que son nueces, pero nadie lo sabe con certeza. Zeus al darse cuenta que ella no está la busca en el inframundo, pero Hades ya tenía poder sobre ella, el tiempo que se quedaría ahí seria la cantidad de nueces que comió en meses y el resto regresaría, pero al llegar la guerra de los titanes y la creación humana Perséfone se quedó indefinidamente en el inframundo ya que Athena sería la encargada de la tierra de ahora en adelante.-

Todos se quedan pensando sobre la información que dejo la diosa, y tratando de unirla con la que acababa de relatar el santo de la tercera casa.

-bien- interviene Capricornio- sabemos que quiere, que ella es la enemiga… ¿pero porque tardo tanto tiempo en aparecer?-

-en cierto- continua Libra- en la guerra pasada al igual que esta, Pandora fue la mano derecha de Hades-

-y en la anterior también- habla el patriarca.

-¿Qué la retuvo todos estos años?- habla acuario

-¿Por qué permitió que pandora ocupara su lugar?- interviene el unicornio

-bueno, si Hades la rapto ¿Por qué tiene pleito con Athena?- habla el Dragón

-esa pregunta el lógica- habla tauro- ella fue la que le impidió volver a la tierra.-

-pero no fue decisión de Athena, fue de Zeus- habla el Pegaso.

-si pero no tiene lógica- habla Aries- sí, rencor contra Athena, contra Hades, contra la tierra, pero ¿Por qué esperar tanto tiempo?-

-es verdad- habla Leo- ella hablo acerca de "terminar el ciclo" ¿a qué ciclo se refiere?-

-si,-habla Escorpión- las guerras contra Hades son cada 243 años, ahora ni siquiera ha pasada uno-

-¿a qué vino?- continúa Shaina- vino a hablar que dentro de un mes, que el ciclo, pero con ella hay que tener cuidado-

-ahora más- habla Marín- sabes que no es solo dueña de una cosa, sino de dos, y acabamos de sentir que es muy poderosa-

-pero hay que decir que nos tomó desprevenidos- se defiende el unicornio

-ere un caballero, siempre hay que estar atento- le contesta Seiya

-déjame decirte que TU también terminaste en el piso- responde nuevamente Jabu

-pero yo termine ahí por defender a Athena- grita Pegaso.

-y Shiryu por defenderte a ti, y Athena desprotegida- Jabu estaba hablando de mas, todo por los sentimientos que tenía por la diosa.

-yo no termine ahí porque quise, hasta los caballeros dorados fueros arrodillados por el poder de Perséfone- se defiende el dragón

-entonces eso nos manda a ponernos más alerta- interviene Capricornio el más fiel a su diosa.

-¿pero con que o qué?-interviene Leon nuevamente.

-sea con lo que sea a la próxima no quiero volver a pasar un ridículo como ahorita, somos caballeros de oro por los dioses- habla nuevamente Milo.

-Caballeros de oro o no, fuimos mandados al piso con un solo pensamiento de ella- habla Shaka poniendo más tenso el ambiente.-dejando a merced a Saori.-

-pero si nos tenía a todos derrotados prácticamente ¿Por qué no acabo con ella?-interviene el cisne.

Con cada palabra que un santo dice, de manera aleatoria otro responde y no con las mejores intenciones que digamos. Poco a poco el volumen de su _conversación_ va en aumento, provocando que sus cosmos se enciendan, la verdad que ninguno quería pelearse con el otro, pero la impotencia y las millones de preguntas los invaden.

La aparición de Perséfone en vez de aclarar, dejo millones de dudas más, especialmente que ningún enemigo había hecho lo que ella.

Pero había 3 caballeros que cada uno en su mundo trataba de atar ciertos asuntos que, aparte de muchos, no estaban aclarados.

Ikki: el santo del fénix, procesaba la información de la última oración provocada por la diosa del inframundo. "_gracias por todo"_ ¿Qué la había hecho decir eso? ¿Qué conexión tiene con Shun? Peleándose solo trataba de encontrar la respuesta.

Afrodita: no es conocido por meterse en este tipo de peleas, así que solo observada y trataba de atar sus asuntos, ¿Perséfone quería que los santos se pelearan entre sí? ¿Cuál fue su motivo al aparecer? ¿Por qué no mato a Athena? Pero no decía nada por evitar agrandar más el conflicto que sus compañeros habían hecho

Albiore: el santo de Cefeo, su mente no divagaba tanto en el asunto de Perséfone, sino más bien en el de su discípulo, no le prestó atención a nada más que su cosmo, si, el cosmo de Shun estaba distinto, él sabía que la principal fuerza de Shun es su cosmo, que crece en silencio, no necesita de nada, ni entrenamiento, o peleas para demostrar lo que puede llegar a hacer, así es como recuerda como lo despertó en la isla de Andrómeda, y si había alguien que lo conocía era él.

Se le queda viendo fijamente, sintiendo como el cosmo crece, con cada segundo, y más, pero lo que le preocupa es que Shun parece no prestarle atención, ¿será posible que no lo sienta?

Pero en eso un grito lo saca a los tres de sus pensamientos…

Los santo de Athena ya estaban llegando al límite, las preguntas ya no eran sobre Perséfone o las guerra, eran preguntas hirientes, personales, del pasado. Incluso hasta llegar al punto de levantar puños en contra del otro.

-¡BASTA!- grita Shion llamando la atención de todos los presentes.- ¿Qué no se dan cuenta? Puede que esto es lo que planee Perséfone-

-¿Qué quieres decir?- pregunta Milo

-piensen, ella no tiene gente, los espectros están muertos, tal vez con venir, lo que quiera es que nos matemos, y dejar sola a Athena, y no debemos hacerlo- continua

Los caballeros bajan la cabeza.

-piensen con la cabeza fría, si fue humillante que nos venciera con solo pensarlo, ¿Qué quiso decir? ¿Qué significa su venida? ¿Qué planea? No sabemos, pero no hay que dejar de ser unidos- los regaña. Y al parecer el ambiente se calmó un poco.

Ya con un silencio ambiental, cada quien trata de armar su rompecabezas personalmente:

-está bien- habla mascara de muerte-si ese era su objetivo, no lo logro, pero ahora razonemos… ¿a qué vino? No hay respuesta, ¿entonces ahora qué?- pregunta interesante piensan los demás.

-la llegada de Perséfone-continua el patriarca caminando hasta colocarse en medio del templo-solo trajo más dudas de las que ya había, no peleemos, solo pensemos, ¿Qué quiere? ¿Qué planea? ¿Qué paso con ella antes y ahora? ¿Por qué no mato a Athena cuando pudo? ¿Por qué no nos mató? ¿Qué ciclo? Y un millón de preguntas más, y no hay respuesta, está claro, que lo único que podemos hacer es esperar. Nada más…-

-tienes razón- habla mascara de muerte nuevamente caminando y colocándose en el centro junto al patriarca en el centro del templo- pero 3 cosas están claras, 1. ¿Quién es el enemigo? La respuesta es clara; Perséfone. 2. ¿Qué busca? Destruir a Athena junto con la tierra y sus habitantes y la tercera.- volteando la vista y mirando al santo de los cabellos verdes que no había abierto la boca en todo este asunto. El que se encontraba recostado en la pared hablando con June y sujetándose el brazo herido.-Shun tiene mucho que ver…-

Shun lo escucha levantando la vista, solo para encontrarse la mirada de todos los caballeros sobre su persona. Siente un hueco en el estómago. Y es cierto, todos paran y dejan a Perséfone a un lado, y analizan la última frase antes de irse. Todo fue tan claro, ella se despidió de nombre de él. ¿Eso qué quiere decir?

-Shun- se acerca Mu- enserio ¿nos lo has dicho todo?-

-…- Shun respira tratando de calmarse, ya que esa canción lo estaba empezando a estresar- sí, Mu, todo- y lo ve a los ojos. El santo de Aries se queda sorprendido por el tipo de mirada que Andrómeda le manda. Ya no era tan inocente como siempre, y había una especie de enojo extraño en ella, es que prefiere "sonreírle" y dejarlo en paz.

Shion y Dokho se dan cuenta, y prefieren actuar…

-bien…-habla el patriarca- desde ahorita las cosas cambiaran, la vigilancia será las 24 horas, Seiya, Shiryu y Hyoga seguirán en sus puestos, estarán ahí vigilando el mes entero, reuniones solo las necesarias, los demás santos de bronce estarán vigilando las afueras del santuario, Mu y Dokho, regresen a sus lugares de origen, para ver si consiguen algo, ya que como saben son puntos clave.

Tauro, Géminis, Cáncer, Leo, ustedes, estarán en vigilancia en los pueblos cercanos. Shaka, meditación y protección por favor, Escorpión, Sagitario, Capricornio viajaran a Alemania, en donde estaba el castillo de Hades, y tratar de descubrir algo.

Acuario y Piscis, se quedaran aquí, protegiendo cerca de Athena, Afrodita, harás un campo de flores diabólicas y sangrientas. Marín y Shaina protegerán la parte trasera en donde reposan las armaduras y Albiore: tú te encargaras del lado Sur-

-oye…- interviene por primera vez el fénix- ese lugar le pertenece a mi hermano- y se acerca al patriarca

-fénix, te consideras "un lobo solitario" te sugeriría que te quedes así- le responde el patriarca mirándolo desafiantemente.-Shun- y se dirige al santo que durante esa noche se sentía distinto.

-¿si?- responde inocentemente, ya que no le prestó atención a lo que Shion hablo. Esa noche se sentía ausente del presente.

-no te lo tomes a mal, pero… quero que te alejes de Athena…-

-¿Qué?- responde el santo regresándolo a la realidad.

-si, discúlpame, pero quiero que te alejes de Athena, más bien del templo de Athena hasta que todo esto termine-

-pero Shion…- habla Dokho viéndolo sorprendido.

-¿que intenta decir?- y el cisne se acerca viendo fijamente su rostro serio que no pierde de vista las esmeraldas sorprendidas de Shun.

-pero…- el santo de las cadenas procesaba la información que el patriarca le había ordenado.

-es necesario Shun, Perséfone te utiliza, y al parecer tú no puedes evitarlo, demás recordemos que tú fuiste Hades…- con ese último comentario Shun abre los ojos, y por una millonésima de segundo sus ojos muestran una oscuridad tremenda que ni el mismo patriarca fue capaz de percibir.

-Así que es mejor que te alejes de ella.- continua viendo al santo.

-…- el santo baja la vista, sintiéndose extraño, de por si desde que la emperatriz llego, se ha sentido de esa manera, como si ella le hubiera provocado algo, pero ni él mismo sabe, está ausente.

-maestro Shion- interviene Mu- Shun es un santo fiel a la diosa, ha peleado en innumerables batallas, siempre arriesgando su vida…- pero Shion no lo deja terminar

-por eso exactamente se lo digo, como caballero debe entender- se voltea a ver a Saori- espero que estés de acuerdo…-

-…-esta no sabe que decir, así que solo asiente con la cabeza.

-comprendo…- dice Andrómeda. Y sin nada más se voltea para irse, agarrándose el brazo lastimado saliendo del templo.

-¡Shun!- grita June corriendo a su lado.

-¡amazona!- la grita el patriarca

-…- ella voltea a ver

-tú te encargaras de hacer vigilancia con las demás santas ¿te quedo claro?-

-…- ella solo lo ve con enojo, volteando y siguiendo su camino.

…

Shun sale del templo, encontrando a Sombra esperándolo como siempre, sin necesidad de que le diga algo el perro lo sigue, sintiendo como la amazona lo toma por el hombro sano. Siguiendo su camino a la cabaña del chico.

…

Dentro del templo todos ven como sale, y se desaparece por la oscuridad de la noche. Dokho, Mu, Shaka, Milo, y Afrodita se sorprenden por la decisión del ex santo de Aries.

Otro como Aioria, Aioros, Camus y Aldebarán, no estaban muy seguros de la decisión, pero algo dentro de ellos, los hacia desconfiar del pequeño santo.

Pero también otros como: Shura y Mascara de Muerte estaba aceptado fácilmente de la situación, ya que el peli-verde cambio bastante en ese corto tiempo, refiriéndose, desde que fueron devueltos a la vida, hasta ahorita.

Pero Saga y Kanon, estaban neutrales, así que prefirieron quedarse callados, como los demás y dejar que la noche terminara.

…

Shun y June llegaron a la cabaña, y sin decir ni una sola palabra el santo entra en su habitación sentados en su cama. La amazona llega después porque fue en busca de agua limpia un trapo y vedas junto con pomadas para curar las recientes heridas del santo de las cadenas.

Entra encontrándose con la figura encorvada del santo viendo la ventana, encontrándose con el cielo sin luna, pero la luz de las estrellas lo iluminaba perfectamente. Toma una vela y la prende para iluminar más el ambiente, pero sin exagerar.

Se acerca y saca a Shun de sus pensamientos:

-¿si?- le contesta el santo, más que todo por inercia.

-te limpiare tus heridas, necesito que…- y se sonroja- te quites la camisa…-

-de acuerdo…- contesta automáticamente. Y lo hace, quejándose del dolor por la fea y gran cortada de su brazo.

La amazona empieza lambiándole la herida, pasándole el trapo con agua limpia. El santo se deja hacer, ya que su mente-literalmente- está en blanco. Recuerdos de la batalla contra Hades pasan por su mente, alejándolo de toda realidad.

Respira lento perdiéndose en su mente.

June se tranquiliza, y luego le pasa el trapo por la frente, a partir de ahí se empieza a procurar mas por él, ya que no dice nada. Ella termina con su asunto y ahora solo le faltaba el vendaje del brazo.

-¿Shun?- pregunta la amazona empezando con su tarea.

-¿si?- le contesta otra vez.

-¿Qué tienes?-

-nada June, ¿Por qué preguntas?- trata de sacar conversación.

-por tu forma de ser…-

-estoy bien, te lo prometo… gracias por preocuparte _Perséfone…- _ y continua con su misión de perderse en su mente.

-…- June se sorprende por el nombre que salió de sus labios, y se iba a poner celosa y reclamar, pero al ver su rostro perdido y triste, piensa que fue solo una mala jugada de su mente.

Termina de vendarlo, recoge sus utensilios y se dispone a irse. Antes de irse:

-¿Shun?-

-¿si?-

-cuídate…-

-claro…-

-te amo…-

-si…- y ve como sus ojos están perdidos, supone que es por lo que paso en el templo de la diosa, así que prefiere dejarlo tranquilo. Deja las cosas en su lugar y sale de la cabaña dejando a Shun con sombra en la oscuridad.

…

Los _amigos de Shun_ regresan a su cabaña, nadie lo va a ver, o a decirle algo, solo cada quien a su cuarto y nos vemos hasta mañana.

…

La noche transcurre y Shun sigue sin moverse de como June lo dejo… ahora con su mente en blanco, ni el frio viento le afecta, se queda inmóvil por un tiempo.

Llegando a las tres de la mañana Shun seguía igual, hasta que una estrella fugaz atraviesa el oscuro firmamento. Esto hace a Shun reaccionar.

Parpadea un par de veces regresando a la vida real. Da un suspiro tratando de regresar oxígeno al cerebro, voltea y se da cuenta que su perro está sentado a la par suya imitándolo.

-¿Qué me sucede Sombra?- y le rasca por detrás de las orejas.

-…- el perro no hace nada y se deja hacer.

Shun sonríe tristemente. Y se levanta acercándose a la ventana. Sin prestarse atención que no llevaba su playera verde de siempre.

Se acerca y respira el oxígeno, en eso un resplandor llama su atención, y resulta que a la par de él había una pequeña mesita que tenía en ella un pequeño florero, que en él tenía _la rosa._

La toma con tres de sus dedos, del brazo que no está herido y se la acerca al rostro viéndola fijamente, una idea rara pasa por su mente, pero la desecha al instante…

-no…- se regaña- es solo una Rosa…- y al momento que iba a dejar la rosa en su florero una de las espinas corta su dedo índice.- Auch…- sisea dejando la rosa rápidamente en su lugar y viéndose el dedo, aprieta un poco el dedo por donde no hay cortada y la sangre sale con un poquito de más fuerza, perdiéndose en su intenso color rojo.

Nuevamente se siente extraño, y dándose cuenta que tenía que descansar, solo se quita los zapatos y decide dormirse no tomando en cuenta la cortada de su dedo.

Pero ahí, casi al amanecer, justo en la espina que corto a Shun, la sangre que quedo en ella resplandece al contacto con el sol, y esa gota empieza a desaparecer dentro de la rosa.

Justo ahí, una pequeña mancha negra sale de la rosa, muy pequeña para el ojo humano a simple vista, pero que tiene un propósito, que más adelante se sabrá…

Continuara…

**KONICHIWAAAA**

**SE QUE ME DIRAN, "Y ESTA A LA HORA QUE SE LE OCURRE APARECER", PERO TENGO UNA MUY BUENA EXCUSA, LAS TAREAS Y EXAMNEES NO ME DEJARON NI RESPIRAR, PERO YA SALI, LE SPROMETO QUE LAS PROXIMAS ACTUALIZACIONE NO SERAN TAN LARGAS COMO, ESTA, Y LES CUENTO LA MUSA ANDA DE BUENAS, LA PROXIMA ACTUALIZACION NO SERA TAN LARGA. NO SE, PERO MEJOR NO DIGO FECHA, OJALA AUN SIGAN CONMIGO, Y LES COMENTO QUE NO LAS DEFRAUDARE… **

**JAMAS DEJO UNA HISTORIA INCOMPLETA…**

**OK, BUENO ASI QUE… PLIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIISSSSS UN RWV**

***MeLoDy"**


End file.
